Never be the same again
by YoureTheOne
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam might add a member to the Winchester family? Warnings: Mpreg and wincest.
1. Defying gravity

**Okay, so here's the mpreg story I promised all of you, I started writing this story in September 2009, so there's some fact here that doesn't match with season 5! But just forget about that okay? I've written 9 chapters so far, so let's see how it goes!**

**-**

Dean was looking at Sam with the; _'What the fuck are you talking about?'_ look and Sam sighed.

"I think you're-"

"Don't say it" Dean said and held up a finger in front of Sam's friend.

"Dean, you're-"

"I _can't_ be" Dean cut him off again "It's not _possible_"

"You remember last month?"

"No, I've forgotten that month, please fill me in" Dean said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"The small town- The mystic pregnancies- The cave-?" Sam hinted and Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"The fertility idol?" Sam continued.

"Indiana Jones?" Dean joked and now Sam rolled his eyes at him.

Dean just laughed quietly "Sam, let me refresh your memory, that idol only worked on _women_, once every 500th years or so right?"

"Well, yeah" Sam agreed.

"_Women_ Sam, I don't know if you've noticed, but I _don't_ sit down while I pee" Dean argued and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I don't think any guy actually- touched it before you did" Sam said, and held up his hands when Dean looked irritated at him.

"Just saying"

"Well, don't"

Sam sat down next to Dean on the king sized bed.

"Dean, we should check-"

"Check, CHECK?!" Dean yelled and got up from the bed again "Sam, I am _not_ pregnant okay?!"

"Dean, you're nauseous, tired, you're _lower_ back hurts-"

"Shut up, Sam"

"If you don't believe you're pregnant it won't do any harm to check, I'll go to the drug store for you if you want" Sam said, his voice still calm.

"If that's what'll take to convince you, okay" Dean said and lay down on the bed and turned the TV on. "Well?" he asked when Sam didn't move.

Sam sighed "I'll be right back" as he threw on his jacket, put on his boots and was out the door, without knowing that his big brother was actually really worried.

It didn't take long before Sam was back; Dean put on his confidence attitude and grinned at him.

"Here" Sam said and tossed Dean a pregnancy test.

"Sam, is this really necessary?" He asked.

"If you're so sure you're not pregnant, why can't you just take it?"

"Because-"Dean said, almost admitting that he was scared he might be, almost. "Fine" he said and marched into the bathroom.

Sam was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door, all kind of thoughts going through his head. He didn't know how long Dean had been in there when he heard the doorknob turn and Dean opened the door "You bought more?"

Sam looked a little frightened for a while before nodding "Sure" he said and got another test and handed it to Dean who then slammed the door in his face.

"Dean?" He asked after a little while "Are you okay in there?"

Dean slowly opened the door "Give me a bottle of water… And another test"

Sam sighed, but did as he was told, getting a bottle of water from the mini refrigerator and another pregnancy test, it was the last one he'd bought.

Dean grabbed both items out of Sam's hand and once again slammed the door in his brother's face.

It took some time, but then Sam heard Dean on the other side of the door "Oh, _hell _no!"

Sam entered the room "Dean, what?" He asked, even though he pretty much knew why,

"Oh, hell _no_!" Dean repeated and looked down at the three pregnancy tests laying on the edge of the sink "Oh-hell-no!"

"Dean relax" Sam said and looked at the pregnancy test:

The one who was supposed to show a cross if positive; showed a cross and the one who was suppose to turn pink; was pink, and the last one showed one happy, smiley face.

Dean looked completely shocked and absolutely furious at the same time.

"Not all people would think of this as good news" Sam innocently murmured while looking at the smiley face.

"You-"Dean growled and pushed at Sam's chest "You did this to me!"

"Wait, what?" Sam squealed and took a step away from Dean.

"You horny bastard" Dean said.

"Again; what?" Sam asked.

"If you had bottomed that night, then you would have been the one with the bun in the oven" Dean hissed.

"Okay, first of all; you can't blame _me_; I never forced you into anything and second of all, I never touched the damn thing"

Dean wanted to say something snappy back, but instead he just said "Still"

Sam sighed and buried his face in his hands before turning his attention back to Dean "Okay, let's just… Try to work this thing out okay?"

"No Sam, there's nothing to work out, because I can't have a baby" He said "We have to find a way to _stop_ this"

"Stop it? We can't stop it, it's already happening" Sam said.

"No" Dean said "After what we went through during that damn apocalypse, the angels owe us one, or at least Cas owe us one"

"Dean, are you listening to yourself?" Sam said, taking a hold of his brother's arm "First of all, you said we were done with the angels, they did what they were supposed to, and we did what we were supposed to, remember? And second of all; this is a baby we're talking about"

Dean puffed.

"Our baby" Sam finished.

"Oh god" Dean said and walked away from Sam "Can this be any more chick flick?"

Sam followed Dean, clearly not letting his brother have the space he needed. He touched Dean's shoulder, making him turn around.

"_No_, Sam" Dean said firmly "I _can't_ do it, I'm sorry"

Sam got that look on his face, the look that broke Dean's heart every time he saw it. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry too okay?" Sam asked "If I knew this would happen…"

"Well, you didn't know" Dean said "I knew there was gonna be changes when you and I got together Sam, but this- this is…"

"It's a miracle"

"Oh, come on"

"What?" Sam asked "You're gonna tell me that miracles doesn't happen, that angels doesn't exist?"

Dean wanted to say that, but then he would be the one sounding crazy, because they both knew angels existed and miracles actually did happen.

"Screw that" Dean ended up saying "You can't ask me to do this"

"Dean, I'm just saying- consider it"

"How can I consider having a baby? I can't have a baby; I don't even understand how I can be pregnant"

"Because it was meant to happen" he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled as he turned around and saw Castiel standing in the corner of the room.

"Hey, nice to see you, sit down, and make yourself comfortable" Dean said sarcastically "Can I get you something to eat, drink maybe? Oh, by the way; _what the fuck_ is happening here?"

"Dean" Sam said calmly.

"And you- stop being so fucking calm because I for one; is not calm!" Dean yelled at Sam.

Castiel took a step closer "You should relax Dean, the stress isn't good for the baby"

Sam could see Dean's head was about to explode, but his brother took a deep breath and regained himself.

"Yeah, you wanna fill me in a little bit here?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly meant to _happen_, but now that it has, you are mean to _have it_" He answered.

"Aha-aha" Dean said nodding his head "And why is that?"

The angel didn't answer

"Wait" Sam said "Does this mean Dean has a uterus?"

Castiel nodded and Sam laughed.

"That's-" he started, but looked over at Dean and saw his expression "Not funny at all"

"Take care of this child, it will do great things" Castiel said and with that they were both gone.

Dean looked over at Sam who met his eyes in a comforting look.

"I'm never bottoming for you again"

-

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know!**


	2. Reality hits in

**Yes, yes, I'm trying to update quickly, but you guys HAVE TO REVIEW to give me inspiration.**

**-**

Dean groaned as he woke up the next morning, and while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he felt eyes watching him.

He turned around in the king size bed and saw his brother looking at him.

"Morning" he said cheerfully.

"Right" Dean answered.

"Aren't you cheery?" Sam asked sarcastically as he sat up in the bed.

"I had this awful nightmare" Dean said "Dude, I was actually pregnant" he laughed.

"Dean"

"Yeah?"

"Not a dream"

Dean swallowed _"shit"_ he thought, and when Sam tried to reach for him, he got up from the bed and got a bottle of water out from the mini refrigerator.

"Don't touch me, I'm already pregnant, you want twins now too?" He asked between sips of water.

"I don't think that's how it works, Dean" Sam said on a breath, he wondered how long it would take before Dean would actually be happy about the whole thing, if he actually would be.

"Whatever" Dean said "I'm taking a shower" he said and got some clothes from his duffle bag before going into the bathroom.

"Love you too" Sam muttered sarcastically, before getting dressed, he'd showered last night so he wouldn't have to today.

It didn't take long before Dean turned off the water and practically ran out from the bathroom, only wearing a motel towel around his waist.

"What?" Sam asked worryingly.

"How will the baby get out?"

"What?" Sam asked, now he was more confused than worried.

"Sam, I have a baby inside of me, how the hell is that going to get out from there?" he asked and pointed towards his stomach.

Sam opened his mouth, ready to answer the question, but he wasn't sure how himself.

"Well, you can't give birth"

"Really Sammy, and why not?" Dean asked sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Then I'll guess you'll have to have a C-section"

"And how can we do that without people finding out? I don't want to be some freak show Sam"

"We'll figure it out, Dean" Sam said and placed his hands on Dean's naked shoulder, and this time Dean wasn't pulling away when Sam kissed him softly.

"Everything will be okay"

"You're such a girl Samantha" Dean joked nervously, the truth is that he was scared to death.

Sam just gave him a look and sat down on the bed "While we're discussing this again…"

"Yeah?" Dean asked, wondering if this would cause any more problems.

"You know that things are gonna change right?"

"Off course"

"No coffee, no hunting, no drinking-"

"Okay Sammy, that's okay" Dean answered calmly "But do you think you can do me a favor then?"

"Sure" Sam answered.

"Shoot me, please" Dean whined as he lay back on the bed covering his face with his hands, Sam chuckled slightly.

"Maybe we should call Bobby?" Sam suggested.

"Hell no, I don't want him to know, I don't want _anyone_ to know" Dean said firmly as he sat back up in the bed.

"We need help with this Dean" Sam said, trying to make Dean really understand what was happening to them, to him.

"Fine, fine" Dean said "He'll probably kill us both, but fine"

Sam sighed once again about Dean's drama queen behavior. "He won't, he's gotten over the whole 'are you aware that you're brothers?' phase" he said and tried to impersonate Bobby, making Dean laugh.

"That wasn't half bad, Sammy" He said and then raised an eyebrow when he heard his stomach growl.

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah"

"Come on, let's go for breakfast" Sam said and tugged on his jacket and got his boots. "You're eating for two now"

"Don't remind me"

-

Sam could only watch and Dean was digging in _another _pancake, he had been eating a lot even before he got pregnant, but now... Well, it looked like he never got enough.

"What?" Dean asked his mouth full of food.

"Nothing" Sam said and held his hands up in defense and then he took another sip of his second coffee, he'd finished eating a while back, about 2 and ½ pancake back.

"You're looking at me like I'm a freak… What am I saying, I am a freak" Dean said as he swallowed and then stopped eating.

"No, you're not a freak" Sam said carefully "You just eat until you're full"

"I am full" Dean said "And a little nauseous"

"Maybe we should get back to the motel" Sam suggested and Dean nodded agreeing.

"I'll just get the check" Sam said, but when he waved for the waitress Dean was already running towards the bathroom.

"Is he okay? Was something wrong with the food?" She asked when she reached Sam's table.

"No, he- he has the flu" Sam lied.

When Dean was finished up vomiting, and they had gotten back to the motel, Sam went over to the lap top and Dean lay down on the bed and groaned.

"This sucks" he says.

"Tell me about it" Sam said as he started typing.

"What do you know? You're not pregnant"

With those words Sam couldn't help, but feeling a bit guilty, it was true, why should he complain?

"What are you doing anyway?" Dean asked as he looked up at Sam.

"Research"

"Case?"

"No" Sam answered and as usually Dean got way to curious and got up from the bed and walked over to Sam, watching the screen and seeing that Sam was reading about pregnancy.

"It says here that 50 to 80% of women-"

"Or Dean" Dean cut in and Sam laughed.

"Or Dean experience morning sickness from the 4th and 6th until the 14th or 16th week"

"Great" Dean said and sat back down on the bed "And how-"He stopped his sentence there, really not wanting to say it out loud, so his brother did it for him.

"Far along are you?" Sam asked as he turned around, and Dean sighed before nodding.

"You should keep track of that yourself"

"Only thing I've been keeping track of is that I've _known_ I've been pregnant for exactly-"he looked over at the clock on the wall "16 hours and twelve minutes"

"That was fast head math, for you- that is" Sam said, rather impressed by his brother.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No" Sam answered innocently and Dean muttered something Sam couldn't catch.

"If my math is as good as yours, then you're about 6 weeks along"

"Son of a-"

"Look, I'm going to the supermarket and I'll buy you some stuff that might help your morning sickness, you can call Bobby, tell him we're coming and pack up our stuff, okay?" Sam cut in.

Dean nodded; Sam kissed his forehead before heading out the door.

Dean sighed once again and got his phone from his pocket, and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Bobby" He said when he heard Bobby's voice on the other end of the call "Mind if we crash at your place for a while… - No case, but we do have some news for you" he said.

When Sam came back from the supermarket, he was surprised to see Dean waiting for him on the parking lot with both their duffle bags next to him.

"I've already checked out, let's hit the road" Dean said, as he grabbed the duffles, through them in the trunk before pushing Sam out of the driver's seat and slipping in himself.

"You're bossy" Sam said and got into the passenger seat.

"And you have monkey hands" Dean snapped back.

"Mood swings" Sam muttered under his breath and regretted it the instant he saw Dean's pissed off look and took a very sharp turn.

"You know what Sam, fuck you" Dean said as he hit the gas, making the car drive even faster.

"Dean, are you crazy?" Sam said "Slow down"

Dean gave him another _look_, and instead of slowing down he pulled off the road and stopped the car completely.

Without looking at Sam, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Sam sighed and got out after Dean, looking as his brother was kicking stones around while cursing.

"Fuck- Fuck, stupid shit!" He hissed while kicking the stones harder.

"Dean" Sam said, but didn't know what else to say.

"You are one insensitive dumbass, you know that?" Dean asked, it didn't exactly sound like a question though.

"Dean I didn't mean to upset you" Sam stammered, he didn't even know he had hurt his brother that much, and to be honest; usually Dean was the insensitive one.

"Whatever" Dean brushed off and Sam decided not to say anything and rather let Dean cool off.

After a while Dean looked at Sam again "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me" Then he realized what he had just said.

"Actually I do know what's gotten into me, that's the whole problem" Dean said while scratching the back of his head and then he sat down on the ground covering his face in his hands.

Sam didn't exactly know what to say or do so he just stood there like an idiot.

Dean said something Sam couldn't understand because his hands were still covering his face.

"What?" he dared to ask.

Dean looked up and looked like a little kid pouting, because he hadn't gotten chocolate like he wanted.

"If_ you_ hadn't gotten into me, then none of this would have happened" he said.

Sam couldn't help himself, he had to chuckle slightly before going over to Dean and grabbing his hand. "Come on" He said and helped him up from the ground. "Let's get to Bobby"

Dean nodded, but didn't move any closer to the car, he just looked at Sam.

"How am I going to get out of this thing?" He asked, they always found a way, even with all odds against them. Except for the time when Sam said he would get Dean out of the deal, but Dean still went to Hell. But he was back, wasn't he?

"I don't think you're supposed to" Sam said, his voice was calm, something that irritated Dean, but he let it go. "Come on"

"Okay" Dean said and opened the door to the Impala, he really wanted to get out of it though.


	3. Secrets revealed

**READ: ****Since I started this story before season 5, (or early season 5?) Bobby is not in a wheelchair, and he can walk.**

**-**

The minute they parked the impala in front of Bobby's house they could hear the dogs barking at them. Dean chose to ignore them as he got out of the car and got his duffle bag out of the trunk; Sam also got out of the car and got his own bag.

"Hey boys" Bobby greeted as he walked out the front door and onto the porch.

"Hey" Sam greeted and Dean gave him a nod, and looking doubtfully over at Sam.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Bobby said and both brothers sighed, he wouldn't even let them get their duffles through the door?

"Ehh" Sam said and met Dean's eyes "Why don't we get settled in first?" He suggested.

"Fine, come on in" Bobby said and gestured them inside, Dean let out a sigh of relief as they walked up to the house and in the door.

They dumped their duffle bags onto their beds, none of them really caring to unpack at the moment.

"So, how are we going to break it to him?" Dean asked while looking around the room he'd seen many times before.

"I guess we just say it" Sam said.

"Yeah-Yeah…" Dean started "I was thinking…"

"Dean, we have to tell him" Sam cut him off, making Dean huff a breath, clearly irritated "And that wasn't what you were going to say"

"No" Dean said firmly "I was thinking… Maybe_ you_ could tell him"

"Dean"

"Well, I panic whenever it get's brought up and you are much more calm about the whole thing" Dean said while scratching the back of his head.

Sam sighed "Fine, but you're coming with me"

"Right" Dean said while nodding "Let's not dwell it any longer though, I'm getting stressed here"

"That's not good for the baby" Sam said.

"Yeah, so I've heard" Dean said and walked passed Sam.

Bobby was waiting at them at the kitchen table, looking at some maps, probably working on a case.

"You're gonna tell me what's going on now?" He asked and Sam and Dean both nodded, but none of them said anything.

"Well?"

"Maybe you should sit down" Sam said.

"I am sitting down" Bobby said, getting a little irritated by their behavior.

"I meant Dean" Sam said and looked at his brother, who sighed and rolled his eyes, but still sat down on the other side of the table from Bobby.

"Okay, so here's the deal: We were working on this case about these mysteries pregnancies" Sam started "And it turned out it was because of a fertility idol"

Bobby looked over at Dean "Who did you get pregnant?"

Dean looked at him with wide eyes "Hey, I didn't do anything" he said, but then Sam gave him _the look_ "Except that I kind of, sort of… Touched it"

"You _what_?" Bobby asked, and almost spit Dean in the face "What did your dad teach you?"

"A lot" Dean said innocently and looked down at the table "I didn't think it would do any harm, since I'm not a chick, you know?"

"But it did?" Bobby asked, and Dean nodded, even though Sam didn't, since he still thought it was a miracle and not any harm.

"So-"

"It was Sam's fault, he knocked me up!" Dean suddenly yelled, both Bobby and Sam backed up a little since he startled them both.

"Dean!" Sam said and Dean looked from at him.

"_Sorry, I panicked_" Dean whispered and Sam threw his head back in frustration.

"Wait, back up a second here; you're telling me that _you_ are pregnant?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded "With your _brother's_ baby?"

"Why so surprised, you knew we were together" Sam said.

"Yeah, but I never thought-"He said and got up from his chair and started pacing, then he looked over at Sam "And why are you so calm about this?"

"That's what I've been wondering too" Dean said as he also got up from his chair.

Sam felt like he was at his own intervention "I just don't think it's such a big deal…"

Now Bobby looked at him with the _"are you kidding?"_ look and Dean gave him the "_You __**better**__ be kidding_" look.

"I mean…" Sam said and understood that what he had said was stupid "That I think it's a great thing, and I don't understand why I'm the only one happy about it, Dean; we are going to be dads"

Dean groaned, he really didn't _want_ to get used to the idea, not just yet at least.

"Dean-"

Dean sighed "Listen up sweetheart, right now we have to find out what to do, okay?"

Sam agreed "That was kind of why we came to you Bobby" he said and Bobby nodded, looking like he was trying to come up with a solution.

"Well, you're going to need a doctor right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, he's going to need check up's and then I guess he'll have to have a C-section when the time comes"

Dean shrugged and he got goose bumps down his spine, it wasn't like he was scared of a surgery, but this whole thing thrown together was making him nauseous.

"I know someone; her name is Dr. Jane Andrews and her husband is a hunter, she doesn't live too far away from here so maybe she'll be able to help"

Dean still didn't say anything; he just listened to Sam and Bobby trying to figure out different solutions to this so called problem.

"I'm going to bed" Dean suddenly said, both of them looked at him with questiongly looks, but he just walked away.

-

Neither Bobby nor Sam had gone after Dean, and he had done exactly what he said he would do; he'd gone to bed and almost immediately fell asleep, he didn't even know how tired he was before he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, the morning sunlight went through the window and hit his eyes. Dean groaned and stretched his arms out, he was used to feeling Sam's warmth next to him, but now his hand only found an empty pillow. He yawned sleepily, but got up anyway and he immediately felt nauseous, the room was kind of hot and he was sure Sam had said something about that triggering the morning sickness.

"This _really_ sucks" Dean told himself as he got a black t-shirt out of his duffle bag and pulled it over his head. He grabbed a pair of jeans as well, before heading towards the kitchen.

Bobby and Sam was already up and was sitting by the table and eating breakfast.

"Hey" Dean said, his voice was still rough from sleep.

"Hey, you awake?" Sam asked as Dean sat down next to him. Sam gave him a quick morning kiss on the cheek before taking another spoon of cereal.

"No, I'm still asleep" Dean said sarcastically and saw Bobby taking a bite of his sandwich, and some butter was about to slide off.

"Ehh Sam" He said and Sam turned his attention towards him. "What did you get at the store yesterday? For the nausea I mean…"

"Oh" Sam said and went over to the counter "I got a lot actually; peppermint tea without caffeine, lemons, salty crackers, ginger, some yoghurt, watermelon, pretzels and Jell-O"

"Yum" Dean said and rolled his eyes at Bobby.

"And you should get other people making your meals for you because of the smell, and you should drink fluids ½ hour before or after the meal, but not while you're eating"

"Great, can I have some breakfast now?"

Sam gave him some plain biscuits and a piece of watermelon. Dean just frowned.

"Just eat it, if you're still hungry I'll make you some more, but you should keep your meals small and rather snack throughout the day"

"Jesus Sam, how much research have you done?" Bobby asked.

"I wanted to be prepared"

Dean nodded, not really caring what they were talking about as his stomach growled. He took a biscuit and brought it to his mouth, it didn't taste too bad, even though it was kind of dry, he missed coffee already.

"You sure I can't have any coffee?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine" Dean frowned "At least you can count on me for not having any weird cravings, God, pregnant people can eat some nasty shit"

"You already eat a lot of nasty shit" Sam commented "And have you seen a lot of pregnant women eating in your life?"

"Hello, I'm your big brother, remember?" He asked and ignored Bobby's 'don't remind me'. "My point is; I saw mom eating everything in the fridge when she was pregnant with you, no wonder you were so chubby as a kid"

"Hey, I was not chubby"

"Whatever get's you through the day, Sammy" Dean said as he ate his piece of watermelon.

-

**I will upload the next chapter right away, because it follows this one! ****Sort of :p**


	4. Ben&Jerry

4 weeks later, Dean had a plate with sausage wrapped in a pancake with chocolate chip ice cream on the side, in front of him. And it wouldn't have been too bad if_ that_ had been the weirdest thing he'd eaten that day.

Sam and Bobby looked at him and exchanged half way disgusted looks to one another while he ate.

"What?" He asked around a mouthful.

"Nothing" they said both at once. "It says online that it's nothing wrong with giving into your cravings so for all means…"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just, not exactly a normal breakfast" Bobby said.

Dean stopped eating and looked over at Sam who looked like he agreed.

"You think I'm disgusting" Dean said and let his fork fall to the plate before pacing out of the kitchen and then out of the entire house.

Bobby looked confused "What just happened?"

"It's just the… Hormones" Sam said "Don't worry, I'll just-"he said and pointed over his shoulder and Bobby nodded as Sam followed Dean outside.

"Dean, Dean, come on" he said when he reached his brother.

"Sam" Dean answered "I don't know if I can do this"

During the last weeks, Sam and Dean hadn't really talked a lot more about how they were going to do this; Dean had kind of been dodging the subject. Bobby had called the doctor and she was more than welcome to help, but Dean hadn't actually met her yet.

"Dean, you're just having cold feet"

"Cold feet? I'm not getting married Sam, I'm having a baby!"

"I know that"

"What the Hell is the matter with you!?" Dean yelled, waving his hands up and down.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I've been pregnant for what- 10 weeks now, we've known for 4, and you haven't freaked out _once_"

"I'm just trying to-"

"Trying to what?" Dean cut in instead of letting him finish his sentence.

"I'm just trying not to worry you anymore than you already are, I know how scared you are Dean" Sam said "And I am too"

"Doesn't seem like it" Dean murmured as he looked down at the ground.

"That's not fair Dean, I am calm for your sake!" And now Sam was yelling too "I am trying to do what's best for you and the baby, because it's just as much mine as it is yours!"

Dean didn't say anything.

"And yeah, maybe I'm not the one carrying it, but it doesn't mean that I don't lay awake at night wondering what will happen, wondering if something will happen to you, because I know; I know, that this isn't normal-"

"Sam" Dean cut him off "That's enough freaking out" he said with a calm voice and a smile around his lips.

"Okay" Sam answered quietly and then he realized that he'd started crying and almost broke down as Dean stroked the tears away.

"Thanks" Dean said and pulled him in for a hug.

"No problem" Sam laughed against his shoulder.

"And sorry for being such a bitch to you lately"

Sam pulled away and wiped his palm over his cheek and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm the one crying like a baby" he said in hope of making Dean feel better.

"You're _always_ the one crying like a baby" Dean pointed out "And yes, you will always be a bitch"

Sam cocked his head to the side "And you'll always be a jerk"

Dean nodded "Now that we've established that, let's get inside" he said and his arm came around Sam's waist as they walked together towards the house, but after a few steps Sam stopped and looked at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confusingly as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you're actually glowing?" Sam asked with a huge smile on his face, Dean felt his cheeks get warmer and looked away, the last thing he needed was that Sam actually saw him _blush._

"Whatever" he muttered and grabbed his brother by the wrist "Let's go sasquatch"

"Come on" Sam laughed "I think it's cute"

Dean sighed as they walked through the front door "Bobby!" He said in a very whiny tone.

"What?" Bobby asked as he approached them.

"Kill me, please" Dean answered "Shoot, stab, drown, I don't care"

"Right" Bobby snorted "Like you're actually going to let something happen to your unborn child?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth and for the second time all he could come up with was "Whatever"

"Isn't he adorable?" Bobby joked and Dean snorted.

"You guys suck" He said.

"Anyway" Bobby continued "I was on the phone with Jane while you were outside and she said she'd come over here tomorrow"

"Great" Dean muttered and then his eyes started looking around the room "What exactly will she do?"

Sam and Bobby looked at each other "I don't know" Bobby answered "I've never been pregnant"

"Screw you" Dean said grumpy and then his stomach growled.

"There's still some ice-cream left" Bobby said with a smile.

"Nah, not that hungry" Dean said.

"You sure?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Positive, Sammy" Dean said with a nod "Now if you excuse me, I am exhausted of doing absolutely nothing all day" His voice changed into sarcasm at the end, he was tired of being stuck at Bobby's and not being allowed to do _anything._ Off course he was trying to be active during the day, but taking walks wasn't exactly the same as chasing a werewolf through the forest.

"Okay, good night" Sam said and kissed Dean's temple before Sam and Bobby walked towards the living room, making Dean sighed as he head for his and Sam's room.

-

Later that night, Sam slowly woke up as he stretched his arm out and there was no Dean there. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room.

"Dean?" He asked, but got no answers, so he got up from the bed and head for the bathroom to see if his brother was there.

He knocked two times on the door and called his name again, with no answer he pushed the door open and looked around the small bathroom, no one there.

Sam started growing more worried as he started searching the entire house, and finally found Dean sitting in the dark by the kitchen table, eating from the box of ice-cream Bobby had referred to earlier.

"Dean, what are you doing up?" Sam asked on a sigh of relief as he walked over to Dean and pulled up a chair so he could sit next to him.

"I was hungry" Dean mumbled silently and pushed the empty box away from him, Sam laughed slightly.

"You had me worried for a moment, when I woke up and you weren't there" He reached for Dean's hand and Dean didn't pull back.

"You want me to apologize?" Dean asked.

"Not if you don't want too" Sam chuckled and Dean flashed a smile in his direction.

"I'm not really good at this am I?" Dean asked "The whole pregnancy stuff"

Sam chuckled again "Well, I don't think it's something you're supposed to be _good_ at"

"You know what I mean"

"Actually I don't"

"Sam" Dean warned, not really in the mood to start bickering.

"You still hungry?" He asked "I can make you something"

"No thanks" Dean answered.

"Let's just go back to bed then, okay?" Sam suggested and Dean nodded, his brother kissed his temple as they stood from their chairs.

"And by the way, if we ever meet these Ben and Jerry guys, we are definitely having a foursome" Dean said

"First of all; I thought you said you would never have sex with me again" Sam answered, and he had been surprised that Dean had actually lived up to that so far.

"Actually, what I said was: I would never bottom for you again" Dean said "But you know, if you'd rather I have a threesome with them and you watch, that's cool too" he continued joking.

"Second of all" Sam continued "They're like; over 50 years old"

"Hm" Dean said "Maybe we'll just send an appreciation card then"

"Maybe" Sam laughed as his arm came around Dean's waste "Come on, let's get some sleep before the doctor comes tomorrow"

"Don't remind me" Dean said.


	5. The doctor knows best!

**Okay, so I've been getting a lot of different comments and I appreciate all of them! A lot of you said I capture the characters well and some of you say I'm not capturing Dean's personality. Sorry for those who think that and I kind of agrees with you. But I do think Dean would change quite a lot of he had been pregnant, but I don't know since he never has been xD Anyways, next chapter! **

**-**

"Nice to meet you Dr. Andrews" Sam said as he shook her hand.

"Please, just call me Jane" She said friendly and then looked over at Dean "And you must be Dean"

Dean nodded and smiled at her as he also shook her head "Yep, that's me"

"So today I thought we should just go through the basics and then work out some kind of plan for you, okay?"

"Sure" Dean said and looked over at Sam who smiled comfortably at him.

The four of them all sat down at Bobby's kitchen table, and Dean felt uncomfortable at once. He never, ever thought he be in this situation.

"So Bobby told me you got pregnant by a fertility idol?" She asked and Dean nodded, but then shook his head.

"Well, it did half the job" he said and he could feel his brother blushing next to him.

Jane laughed.

They continued the questioning for a while, Jane wanted to know how far along he was, how he was feeling and so on so on, and a little too often Sam had to translate for his brother because he thought the language Jane used was too "Doctory" as Dean had called it, and that was one of the reasons Dean had felt more stupid than uncomfortable until suddenly:

"So, let me put this in a way that you will understand; have you felt your sex- drive increase lately?"

"Ehh" Dean said and scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room, not finding one spot he could stare at. "Bobby?"

"I'll just leave" Bobby said and was out of the room before any of them could blink.

"Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked "You want _me_ to leave?" he actually sounded offended.

Dean sighed "Fine" he said "Ehh, not really"

"I'd say it's rather the opposite" Sam commented.

"Want to deliberate?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Okay doc, we don't need couple's counseling, we just want to find out what to do" Dean said and he sounded a lot harsher than intended.

"Dean, she's just trying to help" Sam said "Excuse him, he's been very moody lately"

"Shut up Sam, or I will fucking make you" Dean snapped and didn't even care who was listening.

"I see" Jane said and noted something in her book.

"Oh, he's always like that, pregnant or not"

And then Dean really had to restrain himself from punching Sam in the face, who did he think he was? He wasn't the one with the baby inside of him, and he wasn't the one with the freaking hormones and emotions he couldn't control.

"Okay, let's just continue with the questions" Jane said "You've been having morning sickness?"

Dean nodded "I used to, but not anymore though" and wasn't he happy about it?

"Right, how about cravings? Have you had some of those?"

"Just some weird food cravings" He answered.

"Well, just go with them, it's actually healthy"

"Really?"

"Some women experience that it trigger the nausea from time to time, but if you don't have any problem with that anymore I say; go for it"

Dean grinned stupidly and then looked over at Sam and his smile faded, which the doctor noticed.

"You want my advice?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response "Sam, you should be more supportive of Dean, no offence, but you don't know how much energy and strength it takes to carry a child and to make it all even harder, he's not really suppose to"

Dean looked down at his entwined fingers lying restlessly on the table, while Sam felt a snitch of guilt deep down in his stomach.

"Sorry" He whispered.

"And Dean, you should understand that this is Sam's child too, even though he's not the one carrying it" She said.

"Yeah" Dean said and met Sam's eye "I know"

Sam smiled at him and Dean started chuckling "Maybe we did need couples counseling after all"

"Maybe" Sam said with a grin.

"If you both think so, then maybe you don't mind it if I ask you another question, Dean?"

Dean wasn't sure he wanted to, but his curiosity took the best of him "Yeah, okay"

"Please don't get offended, but it seems to me like you're not sure if you even want this child"

Dean didn't answer at once, he just started down at his fingers again "It's just-"he said, but stopped there.

"Go on"

"It's not like-"he started again and then looked over at Sam "It's not like I don't _want_ the kid, because I know if you were the one who was… Pregnant, then I would never want you to like; get rid of it"

"I know that" Sam said, he kind of knew where Dean was going with this.

"I just, never got a fair warning and it all happened so fast" Dean continued "And I don't want to get rid of it now, but I wanted to when I found out, but then I found out I didn't even have a choice you know?"

"Why not?" The doctor asked.

"Because the angels popped in for a visit and said I was meant to have it and that the kid would do great things" Deans groaned and rolled his eyes, the way only Dean Winchester could.

"Angels, huh?" She said "I wish I could meet one"

"Trust me, not all of them are as vanilla as people think" He said, speaking from own experience.

"Well, if the _angels_ said so then at least we shouldn't worry about anything being wrong with the baby"

"Wrong how?" Sam said at once.

"I'm sure you know about the complications that most likely will happen when someone get's pregnant with family member…"

Yeah, they'd heard the stories. Three legs, missing fingers and other horrible stuff.

"But I don't think you should worry, all of this wouldn't have happened for something to be wrong with the baby"

Dean and Sam just nodded. They hadn't even thought about that.

"Well, I think we should schedule to meet every 4th week, and if it's okay for you I think we should meet at my place where I have the equipment I need"

They agreed on everything, talked a little about the C- section and so on; so on, before Jane shook both of the boys' hands before saying goodbye to them and Bobby.

"Well, that was fun" Dean said, trying to lighten the moment as the three of them was staring at the door.

"Yeah, very" Sam answered, and saw Dean put a hand over his mouth as he yawned.

"You tired?"

"Naah, not really" Dean said "But I am hungry"

"I'll whip up some burgers" Bobby said and got grateful smiles from the two boys. "And by the way, if you hadn't figured it out yet, you're staying here until _at least_ the baby is born"

"But Bobby, we don't want to cause any troubles"

"Your doctor lives close by, and I wanna make sure everything's okay with you, so no arguing boys"

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said as he felt a light breeze from the window that Bobby had opened.


	6. Angels are watching over you

Sam was laying restless on his bed, and almost fell in between the small "crack" between his and Dean's bed that was still visible after they'd pushed the beds together.

He looked over at his brother again, for the 3rd time that night. He couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had said. About something being wrong with the baby, but she was right, right? The angels had said…. The angels, off course!

He got up from the bed as careful as he could without waking Dean up. His brother shifted a few times but continued his soft snoring.

Sam tugged on a pair of jeans and pulled a T-shirt over his head, before heading outside.

Once he was outside Bobby's house and the cold air traced over his skin, he closed his eyes "Castiel?" He asked "Cas?"

"What is it Samuel?" He heard a voice say and opened his eyes to see Castiel standing in front of him.

"Since when did you start calling me that? It's Sam" Sam said "And I have some questions"

"About Dean, I suppose"

"Yeah" Sam answered "I need to know if the baby is going to be alright"

Castiel nodded "It will be, the baby will be born completely healthy-"

"But?" Sam said

"This child will be extremely powerful-" And Sam wanted to cut him off right there, but he didn't. "And once it's born into this world, it's up to you and your brother to protect it"

"From what?"

"Everything" Castiel said "I can't speak of this anymore; you will have to learn on your own"

Sam nodded "Okay, I understand"

"And-"

"And what?" Sam asked.

"We do everything in our power to make sure this child will be born, that it will have the chance to fulfill its destiny, but… It can fulfill it without your brother"

Sam's eyes widened "What are you saying?"

"If something happens to Dean, we cannot do anything about it" Castiel said and looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean- is something going to happen to him?" Sam asked "Has something happened to him, is that why he hasn't gained any weight?"

"Nothing has happened to him, he will not change on the outside so this can be hidden from the world, only on the inside… I do not know is something will happen to him"

"Danm it, Castiel!" Sam said "If you know something is gonna happen to him…"

"I do not" Castiel cut in "But we all know this is not a normal pregnancy, some things can go wrong, and I will not be able to fix it if it does"

"But I- "Sam stopped there; he knew he'd told Dean he was scared something might happen to him. But he hadn't really processed the idea of it, no, he couldn't lose Dean.

He snapped out of his own thoughts when he saw Castiel looking over his shoulder. He turned around to see Dean standing on Bobby's porch.

"Dean" He breathed.

"It's okay Sam" Dean said, and walked over to his younger brother and then looked over at Castiel "If anything happens to me, you'll help Sam protect the baby?"

Castiel nodded.

"No Dean, nothing's gonna happen to you, everything's gonna be alright, I won't let anything happen to you or the baby or-"

"Shh" Dean soothed him, and Sam looked into his sparkling eyes, they were glistening with tears wanting to escape his eyes. That's when he realized that his own cheeks were soaking wet from tears.

They looked over to where Castiel had stood to see that he was gone.

"Dean-"

Dean shushed him again and dried Sam's tears with his fingers "Everything's gonna be okay, alright?"

Sam nodded.

"Come on Sam, let's go back to bed-"he said and kissed Sam softly on the lips and then groaned his hips against Sam "And I'm gonna reassure you that I am _here_" he said cheekily.

"Okay" Sam nodded and then looked down at his brother "But it's _Sammy_ to you"

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam again, when he pulled back, his lips was ghosting over Sam's as he whispered "I love you, Sammy"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this chapter shakes things up a little bit, because a pregnant hunter who is a MAN isn't enough drama for me. Let me know what you think about the new… Storyline thing! And by the way, I just watched the season finale of Supernatural. THANK GOD there's gonna be a season 6 or else I would have gone crazy. I cried and I was shaking through the whole thing and I just… I couldn't stop crying for 20 minutes!**

"You do think Dean wants this baby, right?" Sam asked Bobby a morning over breakfast, while Dean was still sleeping.

Bobby took a sip of his coffee, and looked at Sam "He just hasn't gotten used to the idea yet Sam, give it time"

"It's been 3 months Bobby"

"He's only known for like, 6 weeks" Bobby said, but realized as the words slipped his tongue that maybe Dean should have gotten used to it by now "Look, the boy's not exactly the mommy type who squeezes cheeks and fusses over scraped knees"

"I know that, but I think he's gonna be a great dad anyway" Sam said.

"Oh, discussing me again? How nice" Dean said as he entered the room and sat down next to Sam, with a sleepy grin across his face.

"You look tired"

"Nah, I'm fine" He said "Hey Bobby, I was taking a quick look on the brown truck outside, I'm sure I can make it work"

"Dean, you shouldn't-"Sam said, but Bobby cut in.

"Sure, if you think you can then, go for it, I have barely gotten time to look at it"

"Okay, I'll just go change and then I'll start at once" Dean said with a grin.

"Dean, breakfast" Sam said and Dean kissed the top of his head quickly before taking _Sam'_s toast and heading out the door.

"Bobby, what if he hurts himself?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, and this way he feels less useless" Bobby said "plus, it makes him take his mind off of things"

"Like, having a baby?"

"Exactly"

Dean _was _actually happy about finally getting to do something, and while he was working under the hood of the truck, he didn't notice Sam.

"Hey man" He said and Dean hit his head on the open hood.

"Ow, damn it Sam" Dean said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry" Sam said and checked if Dean was bleeding.

"It's okay, so, you come out here to mother me and make sure I don't hurt myself?"

"No" Sam said "Just checking up on you before I head out to buy some stuff for Bobby"

"Okay then, hey, can you buy some more ice cream while you're at it?" Dean asked as he started cleaning off his hands.

"Sure, no problem" Sam said "Bobby's gonna be gone for a couple of hours too, he's helping a friend with a broken fence or something, I don't know" He said, and Dean nodded, but Sam didn't move and his brother sighed.

"I'll be fine Sammy, I've got my shotgun, knives-"

"About that, I don't think you should be around any weapons, what if you fall or something?" Sam said.

Dean sighed again "Fine, all the windows and doors are salted, so if I see anything scary I'll just run in and hide until you get back, how does that sound?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Sounds perfect" Sam said and gave Dean a goodbye kiss on the lips "Love you"

"Yeah, yeah, see you later" Dean laughed and punched his brother playfully in the arm.

While Sam and Bobby was gone, Dean was happy to have some alone time, especially away from Sam's constant nagging that only had gotten worse after Sam found out that something might happen to him. Like that thought hadn't accrued to him before an angel told him.

After trying to start the truck for the 4th time after working on the engine for over an hour, he almost gave up. "Fuck" he cursed as he placed both hands on top of the wheel and rested his head on top of it.

Dean felt his stomach growl; he hadn't eaten anything since he stole Sam's toast earlier.

"I'm not going inside to eat until I get this engine to start running!" He told himself as he tried to turn the key again and then suddenly he felt some weird tingling inside his stomach that couldn't be explained as hunger and then he heard the familiar sound of a running engine.

"What the Hell?" he whispered as he swore he'd seen the hand that turned the key around had glowed for a second.

"Not cool" He said "Okay, maybe a little cool"

Dean had gone inside the house after his little experience with the car. He looked down at himself and then his hands. They were definitely not glowing now.

"Must have imagined it" he thought, even though he could have sworn…

After a lot of consideration, he decided to call Sam. Just in case it had been some sort of spell or something evil messing with him.

"Hey Sammy" he said casually when his brother picked up the phone.

"Hi Dean, I just bought you three boxes of ice cream, one cookie dough, one vanilla caramel, fudge and one with smores. All Ben & Jerry, that okay?"

"You see that, man? That's exactly why I love you"

"Nice to know" Sam said "So what's up?"

Dean hesitated for a moment; maybe it was nothing to fuss about? "Just wondering when you're coming back?"

"I'm heading back now…" Sam said "Why? Something happen?"

"Yeah, I was attacked by a couple of demons and is laying bleeding on the floor, but I thought I'd discuss ice-cream flavors before telling you"

"Not funny" Sam said "Seriously, something wrong?"

"Just… No, you know it's probably nothing; I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Wait- what happened?" Sam asked, and Dean could hear that he was walking faster.

"Nothing Sammy, don't drive off the road, okay?" Dean said.

"Dean"

"Fine, but I'm not hurt, the baby is fine" _I hope_ he thought.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Sure, love you"

"You too" Sam said.

Dean was already imagining Sam being pulled over by the cops for breaking the speed limits.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"Bobby?" Dean asked confused as he saw Bobby entering the door.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Sam called me, he said you'd called him and since I was closer-"

"Oh, crap" Dean said "Bobby, I'm fine, Sam's just being very overprotective"

"But you did call him?"

"… Yes"

"So let's hear it, what happened?" Bobby asked as he walked towards Dean.

"Look, it was very weird and maybe I was only imagining it…"

"What?"

Dean sighed "Okay, so I was working on the truck and couldn't get it to start, and suddenly I felt this weird… Tingly feeling in my stomach-"

"Tingly?" Bobby questioned and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's the best way to describe it okay?" He said "Anyway, I got that feeling and then the engine started running"

"Just like that?"

"Well, I turned the key also"

"Doesn't sound supernatural to me, boy" Bobby said.

"What if I told you that I think my hand was glowing?"

"Then we can discuss it" Bobby said "Come on, let's sit down"

But before they could do anything, Sam came through the door and Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"You called Bobby, really Sam?"

"I was worried about you" Sam said and went over to Dean to kiss him.

"Yeah well, I told you I was fine" Dean answered.

"Except for the glowing thing?" Bobby said.

"Except for that"

"What glowing thing?" Sam said and looked around the room "There was a glowing thing here?"

Dean sighed "Can we sit down now?"

After sitting down and giving Dean a cup of the tea he hated, while Sam and Bobby drank coffee. Dean explained once again what had happened in the truck.

"What are you thinking about Sammy?" Dean asked when he noticed that it looked like his brother was thinking deeply about something.

"Just- When Cas and Anna said that the child would do great things, maybe they weren't talking about the heart surgeon kind?" Sam said.

It took a little while before Dean caught on "Wait, are you saying that the kid has powers? It's not even born yet"

"I don't know, it's just a thought" Sam said as he looked over at Bobby.

"He might be right, Dean"

Dean looked like he was about to give up right there and then "Yeah, because being the pregnant man is so much fun, let's just throw in some uncontrollable powers while we're at it"

"I'm sorry" Sam said

Dean didn't answer "Do you think this has something to do with the powers you had?"

Sam looked down at his hands lying restlessly in his lap "You mean the psychic stuff, or the blood sucking stuff?"

Dean sighed "Hey, that's all over okay? Stop beating yourself up for it" He said "I forgave you a long time ago"

Sam nodded.

"I'm just wondering if it's something in the genes or some bullshit like that" Dean said.

"Did Sam's hands ever glow and start cars without meaning to?" Bobby said and Sam shook his head.

"It was more headache, bloody noses and dizziness rather than glowing hands"

"Right, so unless Dean's got powers, I don't think the kid's inherited it from any of his daddy's" Bobby said.

Dean suddenly felt nauseous.

"Sorry, I just need some air" Dean said.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked "Need me to come with you?"

"No, no" He said "You try to find out some more okay?"

"If you're sure"

"Positive" Dean said with a fake smile as he got up from the couch.

**So from here on there's gonna take a while before I upload the next chapters because I have to "change" the story from when I originally wrote it. Because I'm not sure if I like the storyline I created from here, but we'll see! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update guys, but as I told you before I'm not sure if I like the storyline from here. When I wrote this, I wrote the 9 first chapters so even though I do not like them I will post them anyways and try to change the storyline later on.**

Dean was pacing back and forth outside Bobby's house, every once in a while he looked over at the house to see if Sam or Bobby was watching him from the window or coming outside without him noticing

God, why hadn't he told Sam right away? Then he wouldn't be stuck in this endless guild trip, okay, he knew why he hadn't said anything.

"Shit Winchester" he told himself "What mess have you gotten yourself into?"

Dean stopped his pacing. Thinking the stress really wouldn't be good for the _thing_ growing inside him. "_Stop thinking like that, it's not a thing, it's a baby, your baby_" he thought

Yeah, his baby.

Dean took a deep breath, as he started to walk back inside. Sam would probably go and get him soon anyway.

"Hey guys, where are you?" Dean said as he entered the house.

"In here!" He heard Bobby's voice and Dean followed the voice and found Bobby sitting on the couch, reading a book while Sam was sitting on the floor with a lot of old and dusty books surrounding him.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Dean said as he sat down on the coach next to Bobby "You found anything?"

Sam and Bobby exchanged looks "Not really"

"Off course not, we couldn't be that lucky" Dean said and then suddenly his stomach growled_, loudly._ He then remembered that he still hadn't eaten anything since this morning, he'd just forgot.

"You hungry Dean?" Bobby teased.

"Kinda"

"Have you had any lunch today?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

Sam sighed.

"How about you two do some more research" Bobby said and handed Dean the book he was reading "While I go make us something to eat okay?"

"Sounds good Bobby, thanks" Sam said and Dean smiled at him.

"Except for the part where I do research" Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Easy with the attitude boy, or else you're not getting anything to eat"

"I'll blame it on the hormones" Dean said with his usual cocky grin.

Bobby didn't' feel like making a remark on that one, so he just sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, nothing?" Dean asked as he started flipping through the pages of the book.

"Nothing that helps" Sam said as he threw away a book and found a new one.

"Hey Sammy, have you thought about what's going to happen? When the baby comes I mean?" Dean asked without looking up from his book.

"Off course"

"I mean, we can't live here forever"

Sam looked up from his own book "You mean you wanna settle down somewhere?"

Dean was silent for a little while "Maybe"

Sam smiled "Sure, I mean, that would be good for us wouldn't it? And the baby? We could live a normal life, or at least… Not a dangerous one"

Dean bit his lip "Yeah"

Sam got up from the floor and sat down on the table across from Dean "Hey, you sure you want to?"

"Can't exactly run through the woods with a baby on my arm while I'm hunting a werewolf now, can I?" Dean said "Not like I have a choice"

Sam knew it was hard for Dean, because his brother felt like it was two things he was really good at.; Hunting and sex.

"But maybe it would be nice?" Sam said and Dean met his eyes, those that were sparkling at him with hope.

"Yeah, maybe" Dean said with a smile and leant in and kissed Sam once at his cheekbone before giving him a quick kiss on the lips "But we don't have to think about it just yet right?"

Sam nodded "Right"

Dean suddenly sniffed the air "Oh, gross, what's that smell?" He asked as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

"I think it's grilled cheese" Sam answered "You love everything cheesy"

Dean rolled his eyes at the word "cheesy"

"Okay, not that kind of cheesy"

"Well, the smell's disgusting, I'm getting out of here" Dean said and walked towards the door again.

Sam sighed "Bobby?"

"Yeah"

"I think we'll have to make something else for Dean"


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the late update, but I've been on vacation on ICELAND. Haha, I'm even paler than I was when I left home. But anyway, next chapter!**

"Okay boy, what's on your mind?" Bobby asked as they were doing the final touch on the truck Dean had been fixing up.

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" Dean asked as he closed the hood of the truck and started wiping his hands.

"You've been all stressed lately, and it looks like you're avoiding Sam"

"Don't be stupid" Dean said and glanced over at the house "Really?"

"Really"

"Well, a lot has been going on lately" Dean said as he looked from Bobby's face to the ground and then Bobby's face again "I have a lot on my mind"

"Understandably, but the kid things you're still mad at him for knocking you up"

Dean swallowed "He said that?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah" Bobby answered.

Dean sighed heavily "Well, he really shouldn't be" he said as he kicked a rock that way laying on the ground.

Bobby sensed something was off, he could almost always tell "Something you wanna tell me, boy?"

Dean shook his head "Nope, nothing, how about we take this one out for a test drive huh?" He said as he patted the hood of the truck.

"You know I'm gonna find out sooner or later" Bobby said as he got into the truck and was soon followed by Dean.

"I wouldn't bet on it"

"Okay, so he's not mad at you" Bobby said as he entered the kitchen where Sam was cooking dinner.

"No? Then what's going on with him?"

"God, I swear like I'm in high school again" Bobby snorted "I don't know, but it looks more like he's mad at himself"

"For?"

"I don't know, Sam! Maybe you should try to talk to your future husband yourself"

Sam rolled his eyes at him "I'm just worried about him"

"Well, you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later" Bobby said as he took Sam's spatula from his hands and started stirring the onions that were burning in the pan.

"Oh, sorry" Sam said as he watched the burned onions.

"No problem, I'm sure you'll two will swallow it down anyway"

"I'm sure we will" Dean said as he was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey" Sam said

"Hi" Dean answered "So what's for dinner, except burned onions?"

"Eh" Sam said "Spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti and onions, interesting" Dean said as he pressed his lips together "You just took whatever you could find in the fridge, didn't you?"

Sam nodded "Yeah… plus spaghetti"

"I guess that means I have to do some grocery shopping again, you two are eating me straight out of my own house" Bobby sighed.

"Sorry" Sam said.

"Nah, its okay" Bobby answered

"Hey, I have an idea; how about I go into town, and hustle some bikers out of their pool money?" Dean suggested with a big grin.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Dean" Sam said "You hustle them, they finds out, you get into a fight and you get hurt, not going to happen"

"Whatever, mom, we need the money"

"Then get a job"

"Like you'd let me go outside" Dean huffed.

"What's up with you?"

"_Nothing'_s up with me!" Dean yelled.

"Clearly" Sam said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, you two need to get it together" Bobby said "I will not have this constant high school drama here"

"Fine" Sam said through gritted teeth "But he started it"

"Okay, that's enough, you two are gonna sit down and talk about whatever's bothering you even if I have to lock you two in somewhere"

"Oh, that's nice Bobby, lock up the pregnant man with a baby pressing down on his bladder"

Bobby smiled.

"I can't believe he locked us in the bathroom!" Dean said as he slumped down onto the floor.

"Well, in some way we kind of deserve it" Sam said and sat down next to Dean "We've been acting like kids"

"Anything else new you wanna inform me about?" Dean said sarcastically.

"Stop it Dean, we can't keep acting like kids when we're soon gonna have one of our own"

"Yeah, of _our _own"

Sam was silent for a while, just trying to find out Dean's expression "That's what's been bothering you, the fact that it's my kid too?"

Dean shook his head "God, I wish that was the problem"

"Okay, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense"

"Look, I wanna get out of here" Dean said and stood up "Bobby! Let us out!"

No answer

"Bobby! OPEN UP!" Still no answer "Bobby, for crying out loud, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

And with that the entire door was blown into pieces, wood pieces flew all over the place and Dean almost fell to his feet.

"Shit!" Sam said and hurried over to Dean, "You okay?"

Dean nodded "Yeah- I" He said and placed his hand on his stomach "The baby did it"

"What?" Sam asked confusingly.

"What the hell is going on here, are you boys alright?" Bobby asked he reached them.

"Yeah, the bathroom and the hall's pretty messed up, though" Dean said.

"What happened?"

"You and Sam pissed me off, and the baby blew the door up?" Dean said innocently.

"Jesus Christ, son" Bobby said "This is a hell of a lot more serious than getting a truck to start"

Dean rubbed the back of his head "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Try to control it maybe?" Bobby suggested.

"fine" Dean huffed "Bad baby, don't blow up uncle Bobby's house"

Sam couldn't help but smile.


	10. heartbeats

**Don't hate me for the late update, but there was a storm here and long story short, we haven't had internet in a week or so! And some of you are going to hate this chapter and the storyline, but this was where I was going with the story when I first wrote it. **

Dean was sitting nervously at a chair in Dr. Andrews office in her house, he'd finally met her husband. He seemed like a nice guy and had obviously heard about the Winchester brothers. He had been a little surprised when he found out they were more than brothers though.

"So doc, how's everything looking?" He asked after Jane had been sitting by her computer and typing for a little too long.

"Everything looks fine so far Dean" She said with a smile "And how about you and Sam, you doing okay?"

"Sure" Was all Dean answered "I think he's happy to have a case to work on though" 

"It was really nice of him to help Tim, he's been going crazy with this one"

Dean smiled, God he missed hunting. Luckily he could help with some research, even though it was pretty boring, it was better than nothing.

And just like that, everything that Dean had been thinking about, was blurted out in a question "How can you see who the father is?"

Jane turned around in her chair "What?"

Dean didn't answer.

"You don't know if it's Sam?"

Dean looked down, not wanting to see her eyes. She was very nice and understandable, but right now all he could see were judging eyes.

"The day after I touched the fertility island, and Sam and I… You know" He started and she nodded. "I went out to a bar, while Sam was doing research and… I should have been more careful"

"What happened Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath and faked a smile, it was the first time he had said it out loud and it suddenly all seemed real "Ehh, this guy slipped me something. I was so stupid! Hunter rules 101, you know?"

"And he took advantage of you?"

"I never wanted to, I would never do that to Sam" He said while taking another deep breath, avoiding the real question.

"It's okay Dean" Jane said

"No, it's not okay!" Dean shouted "How could I have let that happen?" he said and looked down "And now the kid has these powers and I just… I don't know what if he was some kind of dude with powers himself?"

Just like that, Sam walked in "Hey" he said and then Dean quickly turned away to pull himself together while Sam shook hands with Dr. Andrews.

"Sorry it took so long; Tim had troubles identifying the thing…"

"No problem" Dean said with one of his best faked smile

"So what's going on, everything okay?" Sam asked and Jane nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we were just about to see if we could find a heart rate"

Sam's face lit up, and if that didn't make everything 10 times worse for Dean. "Really? Awesome" Sam said.

"So if you could just lie down over there" Jane told Dean and pointed at on an 'examination sitting-laying thing' that Dean called them, or he laying on those. It made him feel… Well, pregnant.

Dean nodded and did as he was told as the doctor found some gel and the machine she needed. "Don't get your hopes up, okay? It's not sure we can hear anything yet"

But Sam was an optimist and he just kept on grinning like an idiot, Dean faked a smile at him.

"Roll your shirt up a bit" Jane said and Dean sighed, as he felt really stupid, but did as she asked.

"This is gonna feel a bit cold okay?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine doc" Dean said and rolled his eyes, but jumped a little when she poured some of the gel over his stomach. Dean looked up at Sam, hoping so badly that he would somehow find the courage to tell Sam what had happened and that Sam would just let it go, not be mad at him, or feel sorry for him, just let it go.

Suddenly he heard a sound and Jane smiled "That's your baby's heartbeat" she said.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand at once, and Dean fought every fiber in his body when he met Sam's eyes, he didn't think he'd ever seen him so proud before.

"Do you hear that?" Sam said "Our little guy"

"Or girl" Jane said with a smile and gave Dean another comforting look as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit Sammy, what are we gonna do if it's a girl?" Dean said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Dean" Sam said "Maybe we'll get a mini version of Jo"

"Hell no" Dean said.

"Can we find out if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Sam asked hopefully.

Jane shook her head with a smile "You are only 13 weeks yet, you have to wait until you're at least 16" She told them and Sam nodded.

"Maybe we'll just wait, it could be a surprise"

Dean just nodded; his mind was elsewhere at the moment. A part of him wanted to tell Sam that he had cheated on him, just to make it easier. If Sam was only mad at him, he thought he could handle it. But he also knew Sam would be hurt and confused, and that part… He wasn't very good at handling. But if he told Sam the truth, he knew his brother would want revenge on the guy who had done it and he would _feel sorry_ for Dean, which Dean hated. Everything was so messed up.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked and his chains of thoughts were interrupted.

"Yeah" Dean answered "But I'm hungry as hell"

Sam smiled "We can stop by the diner down the street and get you a burger, how does that sound?"

"Awesome"

"Great, I'll go tell Tim and then drive the car around" He said and shook Dr. Andrew's hand "Thanks again, doc"

"It's my pleasure, Sam" She said and he exited the room.

Dean drew a breath of relief and accepted the paper towel Jane gave him to wipe the gel of his stomach "thanks" he said "And thanks for not saying anything"

"It's none of my business, but I do think you should tell him soon. This heavy burden you're carrying is not good for either you or the baby"

"I know" Dean said as he sat up "I'll tell him… Just not today"

"I know you're worried, but Sam seems like a pretty understanding guy, he'll understand"

Dean knew this, but there was a small part of him that was scared that Sam would leave him if the baby wasn't his. Off course that part of him was mostly hormones, because if his emotions weren't clouding up his mind, he would have known that Sam would never leave him when he had a baby to take care of.

But instead of telling the doctor all about his doubts and worries, he just nodded and said "I know"


	11. chapter 11

**I've been away again, this time on a cabin in the middle of nowhere, but we have had such great weather that I couldn't sit inside writing fanfiction. So sorry for another late update!**

"So, that was great huh?" Sam asked as he stole a tomato slice off of Dean's plate. He knew the salad would still be there after Dean had finished his meal so.

"Yeah" Dean said around his mouthful of burger.

"I mean, hearing that little heartbeat?" Sam said with a huge grin "Awesome"

Dean nodded and shot Sam a smile, taking another mouthful of his burger. He hadn't even known how hungry he actually was before he'd started eating.

"Good burger?" Sam asked and Dean nodded again.

"It's awesome" He answered.

"It better be, since you're more interested in a piece of meat than our baby" Sam murmured as he took another bite of his chicken sandwich.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"You heard me" Sam said.

"I care about the baby, but for God's sake Sammy, how easy do you think it is carrying this thing?" He hissed.

"Even more reason to be interested in how it's doing and what will happen" Sam pointed out "I'm not mad or anything, I'm just wondering why you don't really seem to…"

"Sam, stop being an asshole and don't sit there and tell me I'm not _interested_ in my own child. I swear, I will kick your ass!" he must have said it a little too loud because the couple sitting by the counter turned around and stared at them.

"First time parents" The woman muttered.

"Mind your own business lady!" Dean told her and Sam kicked him under the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam said and Dean just looked at him.

"I don't know" he answered, earning a surprised look from Sam.

"Hey man, stop being rude to my wife okay?" The man that was just sitting by the counter was now hovering over Dean.

Dean didn't answer and Sam noticed he had one hand pressed against his stomach and just when he's about to say something to the man Dean shut his eyes and the smoke detector went off.

They heard several people saying "Calm down" and "What's happening?" as they evacuated the diner.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he almost dragged his brother to his feet and out of the diner, once they were out on the parking lot and away from the other people he grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"Did you do that?" He asked "I mean, the baby?"

Dean nodded "Yeah, the kid doesn't like it when mommy and daddy fight" he chuckled.

"You didn't look too good" Sam pointed out "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little nauseous, probably just the burger though" Dean said

"You sure?"

"Please don't be so worried for me" Dean said, it was almost a pleading. It made everything 10 times worse, knowing that Sam cared for him more than anything in the world.

"I just want you to be okay" Sam said "Don't get mad at me for that"

"I'm not, Jesus Sammy" Dean said as he shook his head while looking down at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked "And don't come up with a stupid excuse cause I know there's something"

Dean didn't answer.

"I've been waiting for you to tell me for weeks, that's why I've been so pushy, I love you Dean, please talk to me"

Dean took a deep breath and met his brother's eyes "I have to tell you something"

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. DO YOU? ;)**


	12. The truth will set you free?

**I was actually thinking about Dean not telling Sam before he was very far along in the pregnancy, but I chose not to since I have a lot of other things in my twisted mind that I want to use in this piece of fiction. And because you guys would hate me for it! **

So Dean opened his mouth to start telling Sam the truth, and when he first started he couldn't stop. Sam never made any attempt to stop his brother as he told him about _that _night, what had happened, how he'd wanted to tell Sam but couldn't and most importantly: How sorry he was.

By the time Dean was finished talking and took a long breath, the diner had closed and the parking lot was empty except for the car off the waitress who had closed the diner and was now mopping the floors inside, and the impala that Dean was leaning against.

Sam didn't say anything for a while, just stood there and stared at Dean, soaking up all the information. His eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Sammy" Dean tried.

"So you're saying that you're not sure that if I'm the father?" He asked.

Dean didn't answer, just looked down at the ground and nodded.

"No Dean, look at me" Sam said and Dean raised his head and met his brother's eyes "Who the Hell was that guy?"

Great, from sadness and confusion to anger and revenge in 2.1 seconds, Sam was worse that Dean when he was having one of his mood swings.

"I don't know"

"You never went back? You didn't check? What if he'd hurt someone else Dean?" Sam asked as he started waving his arms around.

Dean bit his lip as his hands turned into fists by his side "I didn't think okay? I couldn't tell you and you wanted to hit the road after we were done with that fucking fertility idol case!"

"Why couldn't you tell me? You think it was better to wait until you were preggers?" Sam said.

"Yeah, that was my master plan" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Dean, you can't just-"Sam said, but stopped there as he threw his head back and started laughing. Sadly, it wasn't one of those 'this is just too funny' laughs. It was one of those extremely desperate laughs, when you choose between laughing or breaking down completely.

"Sammy, please" Dean asked "Just hit me, yell some more at me, leave me-"He didn't get any further before Sam interrupted him.

"What? You think I'm gonna leave you"

"If the baby's not yours…"

"We don't know that"

"So" Dean said "What _are_ you gonna do?"

"Nothing" Sam said "I'm not gonna do nothing you don't want me to do"

"Right" Dean said as he nodded.

"Maybe we should head back, you look cold"

"I'm fine"

"You're shaking" Sam pointed out and Dean looked at his hands, realizing that his brother was right. He hadn't even noticed it before.

"I guess I am a little cold" Dean said with a small snicker in his voice "Besides Bobby's probably getting worried, we didn't tell him we were going out after we'd been at Jane's"

"Let's go then"

They didn't talk for the entire ride back to Bobby's house, the grip Dean had on the steering wheel tightened a little more with each silent minute. Sam just stared out his window, occasionally letting out a sigh.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bobby yelled as he stormed out of the house, not even letting them come through the door before the questioning began.

"Long story Bobby" Dean said, not stopping to explain as Sam and him dragged their heavy bodies inside the house, with Bobby hot on their tails.

"I've got all night" Bobby answered as they got inside.

Sam drew a breath and started scratching the back of his head "Dean, you're cold and probably tired, just go upstairs and go to bed or something… I'll tell him" he said, his voice didn't show a hint of emotions as the words came out of his mouth.

Dean shook his head "No, it's my fault, I should…"

"It's not your _fault_" Sam said determinately.

"Yes it is! I was stupid, I let my guard down!" Dean suddenly shouted, not really knowing who he was trying to convince.

"What the Hell are you two talking about, did something happen?" Bobby asked and looked from one brother to another "Are you hurt?"

"No, we're fine… Physically" Sam said, the last word coming out as a whisper "The baby set off a smoke detector at a diner though"

"What?" Bobby asked "Why, what did you do?"

"We were fighting, the kid doesn't seem to like that" Dean murmured.

"That was what happened?" Bobby asked "You seem to be overreacting a little bit"

Sam took a deep breath "I may not be the father"

"What?" Bobby asked confusingly and looked at Dean who didn't want to meet his eyes, but couldn't look away, just like a car wreck.

"I-" he started, but felt like he couldn't repeat the story for the third time that day, it had almost given him a heart attack the last time.

"He didn't cheat" Sam said, and Dean gave him a thankful look, but Sam just looked away.

"Then how?" Bobby asked before realization hit him "Oh…Are you all right?" he asked Dean.

Sam felt a snitch of guilt in his chest; he hadn't even asked his brother if he was okay; which clearly he wasn't.

Dean nodded.

"And you?" Bobby asked Sam.

"Sure"

"You two are both liars" Bobby said as he sat down on one of the kitchen cheers.

"I have to go to bed" Dean suddenly said as he quickly emerged from the kitchen.

He didn't know how long he'd been lying on the bed when Sam entered the room, he looked up and was offered a small smile from his little brother.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more considerate" He said "I know how proud you are of your…Well, pride and it couldn't have been easy for you to tell me"

"I was an ass for not telling you right away" Dean said as he sat up on the bed, and Sam sat down next to him.

"It's okay, cause I realized something" Sam said and Dean looked curiously at him.

"It's _my_ kid, even if it it's not, I'll still love it like it's my own" Sam said and Dean couldn't help the tears from trying to force their way out again, stupid hormones.

"You do not have to worry about that" A familiar voice by the door said.

"Oh, great" Dean said and turned his head "You disappoint me Cas, I thought we'd come past this thing where you show up with unclear messages"

"It's not unclear, Sam is the father" Castiel said "He was the first person you… Were with after you'd touch the idol, therefore the child is his"

They were silent for a little while.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this before, I've been going over and over this in my mind for _weeks_!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, calm down" Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The slight contact made Dean shiver, in a small way it made him feel that Sam had forgiven him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't"

"Bullshit"

"It's not, even if I tried I couldn't have, it's like I was bound" Castiel tried to explain.

Dean felt a little stupid "You're still an asshole" he muttered "So why can you tell us now?"

Castiel smiled "Because of what Sam said, it's proof that you can conquer anything life throws at you"

"Are we trapped in a cheesy 80's movie?" Dean asked and Castiel just smiled.

"Good luck" he said and then he was gone again.

"I hate him sometimes, I really do" Dean said and Sam actually smiled a bit "I'm really sorry Sammy"

"I know, me too" Sam answered.

**So, will they really conquer anything or will everything change? Continue reading and find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been days since Sam had found out the truth about why Dean had been avoiding him, and even trying to avoid the baby he was _carrying_. And now that everything was out in the open, Dean was really relieved, but in some ways he felt worse than ever.

Every time he entered a room where his brother or Bobby was sitting he felt like they were looking at him in a different way. He never wanted them to feel sorry for him; he just wanted it all to be forgotten.

On top of it all, Sam was acting weird, like really weird. Sex was out of the question: if anything they did went beyond first base, Sam would find up some lame excuse to quit whatever they were doing. They couldn't talk about it either, not that Dean really wanted to. But if Sam was just going to avoid him, what was the point of them being together anyway?

"Hey boy, how are you doing?" Bobby asked as he entered his and Sam's bedroom, Dean was laying splayed out on the bed and reading a car magazine he'd found in the bathroom.

Dean looked up at Bobby, and laid the magazine down next to him "I'm fine, how are you?"

Bobby smiled "I am great, after feeling like a high school principal for _weeks_, it's not that bad"

Dean knew where this was going "And now you're trying out for the position of the guidance counselor instead?"

Bobby snorted and sat down at the end of Dean's bed "You think this is a walk in the park for me, having you living here with all the whining and the fighting and eating all of my food?"

"We can leave"

"Shut up boy, you know you're not going anywhere" Bobby said "You know things'll be better after you and your brother talk things out"

"We've already tried that, and now Sam's pretty much disgusted with me" Dean said and picked up the magazine again.

"For fuck's sake, that kid is going to have to raise the two of you if you don't get your shit together soon!" he said and walked out.

"Well, that was a little rude, right kid?" Dean said and looked down at his stomach, realizing that he was actually _talking _to his _stomach._

"You two having fun?" Dean looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"Sure, just bonding a little" Dean said with a smile and followed Sam with his eyes as his brother sat down on his own bed, that was still next to Dean's.

"That's nice" Sam said and Dean tried not to push the limit and just continued his reading. "Dean, can I talk to you?"

Dean waited a moment before answering and once again putting the magazine down "Sure"

Sam took a deep breath "Don't get mad at me for asking, but… After what happened; did you go to a doctor?"

Dean just looked confusingly at him for a moment before answering "Are you asking me if I got checked out?"

Sam nodded "Yes"

Dean huffed "This is what's been bothering you, why you felt like you can't even _touch_ me?"

Sam closed his eyes "Just answer the question Dean"

"No, I've had sex with you not knowing if I'm safe or not" Dean said sarcastically "Off course I got checked out, for fuck's sake Sammy!"

"You can't blame me for asking, Dean!" Sam shouted back.

Dean just smiled sadly "So now that you know, you're gonna start talking to me again?"

"Dean, I just needed some time to process everything, okay?"

"And now that you have?" Dean asked.

"We're cool" Sam answered.

"So, not mad?" _Or disgusted_, he wanted to ask, but he had been too vulnerable lately and a part of him started to build up the emotional walls around him again.

"No, fighting is really exhausting" Sam said "Let's try not to do that as much"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dean answered with a grin, and Sam reached for Dean's cheek, letting his thumb trace over his lips before capturing his Dean's mouth with his own. "I missed you" he breathed against his lips.

Dean smiled "You're such a girl" he said, his hands still at the back of his brother's neck.

"Says the pregnant one"

Dean just grinned and kissed him again.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we levitating?"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down, seeing the bed a few feet beneath them. "Holy-"he didn't get to finish the sentence before they both landed with a thump on their beds.

"Bad baby, I said not to do stuff like that" Dean said and Sam grinned as he watched his brother talk to his stomach, a hand pressed against it.

"He's just happy that daddy and daddy made up" Sam said teasingly, and placed his hand on top of Dean's.

"It could still be a girl" Dean said "Then you two could braid each other's hair"

"Shut up, jerk" Sam said, but unknowingly brushed his fingers through his hair, Dean noticed and started chuckling.

"You love me" Dean said and nudged his brother's side with his elbow, Sam just smiled.

"Boys! Dinner!" They heard a voice shouting from downstairs.

"Coming Bobby!" Dean shouted back and started getting up from the bed, getting a little dizzy as he stood up.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haven't eaten much today" Dean answered as Sam held a protective hand over his back as they walked out of the bedroom door.

"You sure?" Sam asked and Dean gave him a very irritated look. "Aww, I've missed the loving looks you're always giving me" Sam said sarcastically and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm hungry" Was all Dean said as they reached the kitchen.

"Good, cause we've got plenty" Bobby answered and pointed at the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes for dinner, really Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Thought it would cheer you guys up"

Sam and Dean gave each other a short look before they both went "Awww"

"Shut up" was the heartfelt response they got.

**So everything is out in the open and the boys will now live happily ever after? You know me well enough by now that you should know the answer to that one ;)**


	14. Vendetta

"Sam, you promised your brother!" Bobby hissed to Sam, looking over his shoulder and out the window to make sure Dean was still outside. "It's a long time ago Sam, forget it."

"I never promised him."

"It was implied." Bobby said "He's pregnant and he's been through enough, are you trying to hurt him?"

Sam sent him a very strict look, and slammed his lap top closed so hard that the table nearly gave in "I would never do anything to hurt him or the baby!"

"Then stop this before it gets out of hand." Bobby said and heard the door opening "Please." He said before Dean entered the room.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" he asked as he started cleaning oil of his fingers with an old cloth. He looked from Sam to Bobby and then back again. "Something wrong?"

"No, we were just… Trying to figure out the baby's powers again" Sam said innocently.

"Right…" Dean said, not believing him for a second, but didn't think it was that important so he let it slide… For now "That's a lost cause though, we're not gonna find anything we haven't found out already."

"Yeah I know, just thought I should give it a try." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, it's very handy. All I have to do is point at something and the baby levitates it to me" Dean said with a proud smile.

"What?" Sam asked, and Bobby's mouth opened, he looked ridiculous.

"Yeah, or at least sometimes, like when I'm working on the cars" He said.

"Well, you're pretty far along now. I guess the baby's powers are more connected to you" Bobby said, but he still looked like a big question mark.

"Maybe so" Dean said. "But I'm only…"

"19" Sam finished for him, knew that Dean sucked at keeping track of his own pregnancy.

"I knew that. Anyways, I'm only 19 weeks along. So you think that when I enter my third trimester _I _can blow things up _on my own_?" Dean asked "Cool"

"Let's hope not, you'll burn my house down" Bobby sighed.

"Still, _19_ weeks, I can't wait for the next doctor's appointment." Sam said with a huge grin.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"We'll get to know the sex of the baby, but I thought you wanted to be surprised?" Dean asked Sam who just smiled at him.

"But _you_ want to know so we'll have everything ready till he or she comes, and I'm cool with that" Sam said "But I do want something in return"

"You want something in return for finding out the sex of your baby?" Dean asked with a cocked eyebrow "In that case, it has to be a very small favor, dude"

"I just want you stop working on the cars, the fumes aren't good for you or the baby"

"Sam, the baby can blow up things, make _us_ levitate and float objects in mid air, I don't think the smell of a little oil will hurt it"

"It might, and it might hurt you. I don't wanna take any chances" Sam said, none of them had noticed that Bobby had left the room after he was no longer a part of the conversation.

"Oh come on, Sammy!" Dean said "I think the kid likes to work on the cars, that's why it's helping me"

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, but he had to admit he really liked it when Dean talked about the child like it was already 7 years old and running around with a wrench in one hand and a can of oil in the other.

"Maybe so, but he or she can wait 6 or 7 years before helping her daddy out in the garage." Sam said "I don't want either of you to get hurt." and the moment he'd finished the sentence he could feel Bobby's burning eyes on him.

"7 years?" Dean questioned "Dude, by the time I was 5 I was helping dad fix the radiator on the impala."

"I thought you said you didn't want the kid to have the same childhood we had?" Sam asked with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"With the monsters and shit, yes. With being able to work an engine blindfolded, not so much" Dean said "Anyways, what's for dinner? I'm starving"

"I thought we could go out." Bobby said

"Out of food again?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"Awesome, I want a burger" Dean answered with a grin, and saw Sam's look on him "What?"

"Would it kill you to eat something healthy?"

"I'll order it with extra pickles then." Dean said "I'm just gonna grab a shower." He said and gave a quick nod in Sam's direction before heading for the bathroom.

"Sam…" Bobby warned.

"Relax okay? And don't tell him." Sam said and opened his lap top again, and was ready to start tapping when Bobby shut it closed again.

"Don't make me tell him Sam, you two are _good_ right now. Don't screw that up again, can't you just be happy about the knowing the sex of the baby and start buying baby stuff like normal couples do?"

Sam laughed "Are you serious? Not only is Dean- a _guy, _pregnant…" he started "But I'm not only the kid's dad, I'm also its uncle. Nothing about us is normal"

"Well, you can at least try"

"I _am_ trying, we both are, but I can't stop thinking about it." Sam sighed

"Is this really about Dean, or about you wanting revenge for someone trying to take what's yours?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, he looked very pissed. "He_ did_ take it, that bastard _raped _the father of my child, how am I supposed to let that go?"

"I don't know Sammy, but you better try" Sam heard Dean say, he turned around to meet a very disappointed look from his brother.

**I am all about the fluff? Don't you think *insert sarcasm here***


	15. Don't touch me

**Sorry for the late update again, no inspiration will do that. But the new season is starting soon and I wanted to finish this before that happens at least. And Oh-My-God! Have you seen it? It looks great! All though I think the whole evil!Sam thing is getting kind of old. Anyways; NEW CHAPTER:**

"You would have done the same if the positions were reversed!" Sam almost shouted at Dean, but he tried to retain himself as he saw how pissed off and hurt his brother looked.

"Well, that's different, you're my little brother and I'm supposed to protect you." Dean said "I was raised that way and don't _know_ how not to"

In any other situation, that would have warmed Sam's heart even though he'd never admit it. But now he just said "So that means that I can't protect you, you weren't that bastard's to take!"

"Because I'm yours?"

"Yes!"

"Well guess what Sam? I'm not, I don't belong to you and if this is just some stupid vendetta you're pulling because you felt that your own pride got hurt or some shit like that, then you can just go to Hell!" Dean said before turning around and trying to walk away, but Sam grabbed him by the arm. Which clearly wasn't a great move because Dean quickly turned around and hit him across his face. Hard.

"HEY!" Bobby said and stepped in between the two brothers "I do not know why the Hell you two-" he stopped there as he saw Dean holding tightly his arms tightly around himself, he was suddenly pale white and he looked like he was about to fall flat on his face.

"Dean, shit, are you okay?" Bobby said and tried to help him, but as his hands touched Dean they felt like they were on fire.

"Shit!" he said and rubbed his fingers.

"The baby…" Was all Dean was able to say as he shut his eyes closed, and groaned out in pain.

"Bobby, call Jane!" Sam said and hurried over to Dean, hesitating for only a moment before holding Dean in his arms. It burned at first, but it stopped quickly. "Easy, Dean" He said as he helped his brother over to the coach.

Bobby emerged from the kitchen "She'll be her in 10 minutes, Dean, she told you that you have to relax and just breathe"

"Easy for you to say, stupid baby!" Dean said through gritted teeth and then took a deep breath, trying not to pass out right there.

"Don't blame it on the baby." Sam said and tried to reach out to hold onto his brother, but Dean shrugged him off.

"Don't." He said "Don't touch me right now."

Sam did as he was told, not wanting to upset Dean more than he already was. But he felt really hopeless; a part of this was his fault, most of it actually. "I'm sorry" he said.

Dean looked over at him, his eyes glistening and he was biting his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped as another wave of pain washed over him. "Fuck!" he said as the lights in the room started blinking and the windows flew open.

Sam didn't know what do, so he sat down on the floor in front of Dean and tried to sooth the baby. Even though he didn't know if it was doing it on purpose, if Dean was doing it unknowingly because of the pain or what was happening.

"Hey, try to take it easy on daddy okay? He's hurting real bad now" Sam said carefully, and even though he didn't look at Dean, he knew it annoyed him even more.

"That baby has some wicked ass powers!" Bobby said as he closed the window. "Is there anything it can't do?"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Dean murmured, Sam could still hear him though and looked up at him.

"Dean! Sam! Bobby!" They suddenly heard as the door was pretty much ran down by Jane.

"Wow, that was fast." Bobby said as she entered the room.

"I might have broken the law a few times getting here." She said as Sam sat down next to Dean again and Jane sat down in front of Dean.

"My kind of girl." Dean said with a forced smile, she smiled back at him.

"You should try to sit properly, lean back against the back of the coach." Jane told him and he did as he was told and took a deep breath "You okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Tell me what happened." She said as she started taking Dean's blood pressure.

Sam took a long sigh "We had a fight."

"About?"

"Sam's an ass." Dean answered and Jane cocked an eyebrow at him, Bobby wasn't the only one who was sick of these arguments.

"Sam wants to find the guy who raped Dean and kick his ass." Bobby said "You feeling better, kiddo?" he asked Dean, who only nodded.

"I'm fine"

"You're _way_ too stressed; you're risking hurting yourself and the baby". Jane said as she took out her stethoscope and started listening to Dean's heartbeat. "Keep breathing normally"

"God" Dean groaned "Why the Hell does the kid likes you so much better? I'm only doing the unimportant job of bringing it into the world!"

"What are you rambling about?" Sam asked.

"I punched his precious idiot of a daddy _once_ and it's- _fuck-_ trying to kill me!" Dean bit his lip "Stop that!"

"Take it easy, Dean or else I'm going to have to medicate you." Jane warned him "Just fucking breath okay?" She said harshly.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to curse." Dean said and she gave him a very irritated look "Okay, okay, I'm breathing."

"Good" Jane said "You seem okay, but I want you to go to bed and relax, and call me as soon as anything happens."

"Don't you mean, _if_ something happens?" Sam said nervously and Jane nodded.

"Off course, I'll stay here for a while in case it gets worse again." She said.

Sam let out a breath of relieved and looked over at his brother who was just staring into the wall.

"I'll help you to our room" Sam said

"No thanks, I'll do it myself" Dean said and slowly got up from the couch. "No!" he said as Sam tried to touch him "Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"God Dean, stop being such an ass and let me help you." Sam answered.

"_I'm_ being an ass?"

"Okay, this has got to stop!" Jane yelled angrily "Both of you are being extremely selfish, you both try to do what's best for the baby, but all you're doing is hurting it _and_ Dean. If you don't stop these stupid fights of yours it's a miracle if Dean even makes it to his third trimester."

Neither of the boys spoke.


	16. Did you just say?

**I'm going to be posting two chapters in a row, since I was so inspired by 602!**

"Morning, baby" Sam said as he stroked his brother's stomach with his fingertips.

Dean yawned before opening his eyes "Morning"

"I was talking to the actual _baby_, didn't know you were awake." Sam said and leaned up to get his morning kiss.

"Mmm" Was all Dean answered "I wasn't either until you started a one way conversation with our unborn child."

"Sorry" Sam answered and started trailing his fingertips over his stomach "It's weird that you're 21 weeks pregnant and still have a body like _that._" as his fingers rested over his brother's chest.

"You weren't complaining last night." Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows, making Sam laugh.

"I'm not complaining." he answered as he pressed a kiss to Dean's jaw, before taking a deep breath "It's a miracle you're still alive after the Hell I put you through."

"You've apologized a hundred times already Sammy, if you don't pull your shit together you're gonna start looking pathetic." he said with a smile "don't worry about it."

"I just want you to be okay, the both of you." Sam said and then pressed a kiss to Dean's stomach, ignoring his brother's "Oh, come on"

"Isn't that right, little baby? You gonna be a good baby and not blow things up anymore?"

"I thought I told you never to do that again." Dean said and pushed Sam away "Time to get up anyway." Dean said before looking over at the alarm clock "Shit! We should be in the car on our way to Jane's by now!"

Sam stretched comfortably before looking over at the clock as well "Shit!" He said and practically jumped up from the bed, making Dean grin as he threw a dirty shirt at his brother.

"So how are you two doing?" Jane asked with a smile as Dean sat down on the 'examination-sitting-laying thing' and Sam sat down on a chair next to it.

"Good"

"Yeah, thanks to you for your wake up call, doc" Sam said and smiled at Dean.

"It was my pleasure; I'd been wanting to yell at the two of you for a long time." She said and smirked at them, and they just laughed.

"I guess we deserved that one." Dean said and Sam had to agree. "But, what are we doing today?"

"I thought you two might wanted to know the sex of the baby?" Jane asked and Sam's face lit up like a Christmas tree, but Dean looked a little nervous. "You okay, Dean?" She asked and Sam looked at him.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." He said.

"Do you want it to be a surprise, maybe?" Jane asked and Dean held up his hand and shook his head.

"Hell no, I don't think I can handle another surprise." He said "Besides, I want everything to be ready before it gets here."

"Just think, soon we don't have to call the baby an 'it' anymore." Sam said and took Dean's hand in his own.

"Yeah, that'll be easier." Dean said and Jane just smiled at the two of them.

"I'm happy to see that things are alright between you two, so; Have you felt the baby kick yet?" She asked.

Dean shook his head "No, not really, should I?" he asked, his voice sounding a little more nervous than it did a couple of seconds ago, Sam looked a little worried as well.

"You usually feel it between your 16th and 22nd week, but I'm sure everything is okay, we'll just take a look and see if we can find out the sex of it, okay?"

"Wait, so I only have a week on me to get the baby kicking?" Dean asked.

"_You_ don't have any time limit for it Dean, just relax, I'm sure everything is fine." She said "Lay back, will you?"

Dean did as he was told, and Sam squeezed his hand to calm him down and Dean looked at him. "Cas said the baby will be okay, right?" he asked his brother and Sam nodded.

"Don't worry."

"Just hurry up, okay?" Dean asked "I don't see why I have to have a full bladder when we do this ultrasound thing."

Sam just laughed.

"Okay then." Said Jane and poured some of the cold gel over Dean's exposed stomach, and picked up the 'ultrasound-thing' that Dean called it.

"Hey, what's the name of that?" He asked and pointed at Jane's hand.

"An ultrasound transducer wand." Jane answered and Dean faked a look of interest, making Sam chuckle.

"Okay, here we go." She said as she turned on the monitor and started moving the wand over Dean's stomach.

It didn't take long until there was an image on the monitor and Sam jumped a little and pointed at the screen.

"Is that the baby? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Is it healthy? Is it okay?" He asked so fast that it was hard for both Dean and Jane to keep up.

"That's your baby, yes" She said with a smile "And it looks like he's just fine."

"Oh good." Dean said and took a breath of relief "Wait, did you say _he_?"

Jane nodded and grinned hugely "Congratulations"

"Oh my God!" Sam all but screamed as he attacked Dean's mouth with his own.

"Mmfp" Was all Dean was able to say as he tried to push Sam off.

"Sorry." Sam said when he pulled away, and then looked over at Jane "Sorry" he said again.

Jane just smiled "No problem, it's my favorite part of the job."

"A little boy, can you believe it?" Sam asked his brother who was still staring at the monitor.

"Not really, no" He answered, his knew his eyes were glistening, but he didn't care.

Sam just smiled and looked back at the monitor as well "So where's his…?"

Jane just had to laugh again and pointed at the monitor "Right there"

Dean grinned "That's my boy" he said proudly.


	17. Shopping?

**As I told you in the last chapter, i was so inspired by 602 that I had to write two chapters!**

"Bobby!" Sam yelled the minute they stepped over the threshold to the house "Bobby!"

"What? Where's the fire?" Bobby asked as he came running towards them.

"It's a boy!" Sam answered and it took a couple of seconds before Bobby understood what the Hell he was talking about, but then it was like a light was turned on.

"What? Seriously?" He asked with a huge grin on his face as Sam nodded "Well, congratulations boys!" he said and pulled Sam into a hug, before giving Dean one as well.

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked "Want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Dean said "Let's go shopping!"

Both of the men turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Shopping?" They both asked at once.

"Yeah, the kid's gonna need stuff to when it gets here."

"And _you_ wanna go _shopping_?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I guess we're going shopping."

"Do we need one of these?" Sam asked and held up _another_ package of some baby stuff they had really no idea what was.

"Don't ask me, I thought you'd done enough baby research for us to have twins." Dean said and faked a smile at an old lady that looked at them like they were freaks.

"Might want to keep your voice down?" Sam asked with a smile as he picked up some kind of baby paste "Do we need this?"

Dean looked at it for a minute "Yeah, sure, get some of that." He said as he started looking at the diapers. "What kind of diapers should we buy?"

Sam looked at them as well "The purple package."

"Why?"

"The baby on the package looks pretty happy."

Dean just stared at him for a minute before saying "Purple package it is."

They didn't struggle as much at their next stop, because the lady working at the store was more than happy helping them to pick out cribs, changing tables, car seats and everything else that would leave a giant burning hole in their wallets.

"This one is really great and secure, and you can choose a design you like as well, how about dinosaurs? Or maybe an astronaut team? It was a boy right?" She asked.

"Ehh" Was all Dean could say. "Yes"

"I love babies, they are just so cute, and I think it's so sweet that the two of you are gonna have a baby, are you adopting or are you using a surrogate? Sorry, that's way too personal, how about this one? It comes in different types of wood"

Sam looked over at Dean; he could see his brother was overwhelmed "We'll just take the one who's most secure, thanks"

"Okay then" She said with a smile, and then started babbling about blankets and décor.

By the time they reached the registrar, Dean was more than happy to pay whatever price necessary to get out of that store.

"That was horrible" Dean said as they were driving back to Bobby's in his truck, which was filled with shopping bags, boxes and other little things.

"You were the one who wanted to go shopping." Sam pointed out.

"And we have to go back tomorrow and pick up that stupid crib and that stupid changing table!"

"I can go without you, you know." Sam said, but clearly Dean wasn't listening.

"I'm never going shopping again, _never_."

"Relax, don't upset little Bobby John."

"We are not calling the baby Bobby John." Dean said

"John Bobby?"

"No."

"But-"

"Ne-ver." Dean said firmly.

"Fine." Sam said.

They drove up to a red light and Dean stopped the car, he looked briefly at his brother before leaning in and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Thanks for going shopping with me."

Sam smiled "You're very welcome"


	18. Dean knows best

"Did you buy the whole baby department?" Bobby asked as he helped the boys carry their bags through the door.

"No, we still have a lot more thinks to buy, but we thought we'd wait until its closer to the baby arrives." Sam said.

"Plus, we have some furniture for the nursery we have to pick up tomorrow." Dean added with a sigh at the end.

"Ouch, you want me to come with you?" Bobby asked as they laid all the stuff down on the boys' bedroom.

Dean sat down on the bed and stretched his arms above his head "I think you have to, since Sam won't let me lift anything heavy."

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Jane said." Sam said innocently as he started unpacking the stuff they had bought, not really knowing where he should put it, he just stacked them on the dresser.

"How are we going to fit all of the stuff and furniture in here?" Dean asked as he looked around the room.

"Don't know, maybe we should just find a place to stay before the baby comes, I know it's not easy for you Bobby." Sam said.

"When did I get dragged into this conversation? And as I've said before, you're asses aren't leaving this house until that baby is out okay and those angels start telling us what's going on with him."

"You mean his powers?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"After all you boys have told me about what Cas said about that destiny crap, I'm sure it has something to do with that."

"Maybe." Dean shrugged as he looked out the window, a hand firmly on top of his stomach.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." He said, his eyes not leaving the window.

"Hey" Sam said carefully and Dean turned around with a sad smile on his lips "Everything is going to be okay, you heard what Jane said."

Dean nodded "I know, I'll just blame it on the hormones." He said "Plus, I'm really hungry."

"I'll go whip something up." Bobby said and was halfway through the door before Sam stopped him.

"Something healthy for once, okay? Dean hasn't exactly been listening to the nutritional advice the doctor gave him."

"Yeah, and she told me to have a lot of fat in my diet." Dean said with a grin "And it's bad enough I have to eat all those vitamins and those horrible iron pills."

"Bobby…" Sam said and Bobby nodded.

"I'll make something healthy." He said and then met Dean's pleading eyes "…Ish" he finished his sentence and walked out of the bedroom.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked as soon as Bobby was out of sight.

Dean just smiled at him at first as he carefully threaded his fingers through the salt line by the window. "Yeah, I just-"he started, but stopped mid- sentence, as his hand landed back on his stomach and his facial expression changed.

"Dean?" Sam asked concerned as he stepped close to his brother, making him turn around. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Dean looked up at him with a look in his eyes that Sam had only seen once or twice before in his life. "I think it kicked."

"What?" Sam asked as his eyes shot to Dean's hand that was still planted securely on his stomach.

"The baby, it just ki- Ow, that hurts!" Dean said.

"Can I?" Sam asked and Dean met his eyes again, before understanding what he was asking.

"Yeah, off course." He answered as he took a hold of his brother's hand and led it to his stomach. Sam didn't know if it was seconds or minutes later that he could feel the flutter beneath his palm.

"Oh my god" He whispered, his eyes starting to fill up with tears. "There's really a baby in there."

"I know what you mean." Dean said on a laugh, and as he saw a tear escaping his brother's eye, he couldn't help but to carefully stroke them away with his thumb.

Sam looked down at him, before kissing Dean's forehead, his cheek and then his lips.

"You're so sappy." Dean said with a grin around his lips.

"Yeah." Sam said, not knowing what else to do, but agree, which made Dean grin even more.

"Hey boys! Dinner!" They heard Bobby's voice shout.

"Way to ruin the moment, Bobby!" Dean shouted back at him, getting a smile from his brother.

"Come on, let's go eat." Sam said as he took Dean's hand, ignoring the famous 'Dean- Winchester- raised-eyebrow-look' his brother gave him as he dragged him out the room.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he sat down on the bed next to Sam, his eyes falling to the laptop screen.

"Just researching" Sam answered as he scrolled down the page he was on.

"Research about pregnancies?" Dean asked as he looked curiously at him. "Haven't you been doing that enough?"

"Yeah, but apparently there's a lot of things I've missed." Sam said and continued reading "Look at all this stuff you're not supposed to do."

"Yeah, but the baby's okay, Sammy." Dean said, not understanding why his brother what his brother was fussing over.

Sam didn't answer and his eyes never left the screen, and it didn't take long before Dean got sick of it and he slammed the laptop closed.

"Hey!" Sam said "What did you do that for?"

Dean crossed his arms over his chest "What's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, realizing that the conversation was becoming a whole lot of questions and no answers.

"I'm talking about the fact that you've been _obsessed_ with protecting the baby." Dean answered and Sam just opened the laptop again, before Dean closed it again. Sam sighed and met his brother's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

"What about the fact that you won't let me fix the cars anymore?" Dean asked "Or that you won't even let me anywhere near the microwave?"

Sam didn't answer.

"And that you practically force me to drink a glass of warm milk before I go to bed?" Dean kept asking, not getting any answers. "And the _sex_, Sammy, why are you denying me sex?" The last point sounded kind of desperate, and would have been funny at any other time.

"I'm just looking after you."

Dean sighed "I know that Sammy, but everything is okay, what's gotten you so freaked out?" He asked.

Sam took a deep breath "I don't know…"

"Sam…" Dean warned as he placed his palm on Sam's knee.

Sam met his eyes carefully "I don't want anything to happen to him, or you."

"I know that, do I have to ask again?"

"It's just…" Sam started "After I felt the baby move, it all seemed so real…"

Dean smiled at him. "It is real."

Sam smiled a bit too "I know, and then there's all this talk about the baby's powers and these bad feelings that you've been having."

Dean started stroking his knee with his thumb. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

Sam smiled sadly at him "I can't help it."

Dean nodded "I know that too, but just take it a little easy okay? Or else I'm gonna have to worry about _you_ getting too stressed."

Sam's eyes widened and he put a hand up "No, don't worry, seriously Dean, I'm fine, don't worry-" Dean shut him up with his mouth.

"Mmm" Sam moaned.

Dean smiled against his mouth, before pulling back. "I was only kidding, Sammy." He said "But _do _slow down, okay? Everything is fine with us, both me and the baby, I promise."

"Sorry, I just freaked out." Sam said and Dean kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I know."

"Is there anything you _don't_ know?" Sam asked, and Dean's eyes twinkled dangerously.

"I have an idea, but I don't _know_ exactly how fast you can get your clothes off."

Sam grinned "Well, let's see if we can find out."


	19. Just like daddy

It might have taken some time, but after the baby first started kicking, it was like it wouldn't stop. Dean was starting to wonder if he was trying to break free from his stomach.

"He's a Winchester, alright." Bobby said over breakfast one morning when Dean made a grimace as he placed a hand over his stomach _again._

"You okay?" Sam asked around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Yeah" Dean answered "Your son's just trying to kill me from the inside."

Sam just smirked and Dean glared his eyes at him.

"Stop complaining and eat your breakfast, your eggs are getting cold." Bobby said as he refilled his cup of coffee.

"Yeah yeah" Dean said as he just pointed at his eggs, and they were reheated.

"Hey, don't do that." Sam said as he smacked his arm.

Dean looked confusingly at him "What? Isn't cool that I can turn it on when I want?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"It's good Dean, but I wish you knew how to _control_ it completely." He said "I don't like it when the baby suddenly blows something up or starts moving objects around the room."

"Hey, he only does that when he's trying to tell us something."

Great, Dean had turned on defensive mode.

"Yeah, I hope it stays that way." Sam said.

Dean suddenly looked angry "If you want to say something Sammy, just spit it out!"

"If you two start fighting-"Bobby started to say, but was cut off by Sam.

"I'm just worried, you know that!" Sam said.

"That our baby might turn into some kind of evil freak, well, if he does, we'll know who he got it from, won't we?" Dean shouted, and the second Sam didn't respond, he regretted it immediately.

"Sammy…" He started, but Sam just got up from his chair, and with a hurried "Excuse me" he was out the door.

"Shit" Dean said and buried his head in his hands.

"What is with you two?" Bobby asked "It's like the second you start doing good, you blow up in each other's faces again."

"I don't know" Dean answered.

"Sam loves you and the baby, Dean." Bobby said "Stop pushing him away, he's not going anywhere." And with that he started clearing the table.

Dean let the words sink in for a second or two, before he walked out the door.

Sam was sitting at the stairs while staring into thin air; it was clearly that he had a million things on his mind. Dean took a breath before taking a seat next to his brother.

They just sat there for a while before Dean finally spoke.

"Listen Sammy, I-"He started, but Sam just cut him off.

"You're sorry, I know. It's okay" he said without meeting his brother's eyes.

"No, it's not okay, I was a total dick." Dean said "I don't know why I'm acting like this Sammy."

Sam finally looked at him with a sad smile on his lips "I never wanted to hurt you, Dean"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked "I was the one who acted like an idiot."

"No, I mean…" Sam started as he looked down at his shoes "With Ruby, and my stupid powers and…"

Dean grabbed his arm and made his brother looked at him "No Sammy, that's a long time ago and we're not gonna bring that up again" he said "I know you still feel guilty, but don't, okay?"

"But-"

"No" Dean said firmly "You are not an evil freak, you're not evil _at all_, okay?"

Sam just nodded, it wasn't very convincing, but Dean would take what he could get.

"I really am sorry, Sam"

"I know, you just hit the nail on the head." Sam said and took another deep breath "I'm worried about the kid's powers because I know how hard it is to control it."

Dean sighed.

"I just wish I'd listened to you, and I don't _ever_ want our kid to feel the guilt I feel _all the time_."Sam said firmly.

"He won't." Dean promised "We'll be a real family, the kid will be _good_ Sam, and so are you." He said "You were just lost."

Sam continued smiling sadly at his brother as Dean took his hand "And if anyone asks this conversation never happened right?" Sam asked on a laugh.

"Damn straight, glad you've learned little brother." Dean said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sam stood up and gripped Dean's hand tighter to help him up as well, "Wanna go for a walk?" 

Dean gave a sharp nod "Sure, if I can get my hand back?"

Sam laughed and let go and tugged his hands in his pockets instead as they started walking towards the road.

"We're gonna be really shitty parents, Sammy." Dean joked, and even though it wasn't funny, Sam laughed as well.

"I know, poor kid." Sam said "But as you said, we're gonna be a real family and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I'm getting real good at being the sappy one."

"_One_ of the sappy ones," Sam corrected him and threw him a grin "Even though I've never cried of Spiderman."

"Hey, it was the hormones and besides, it was really sad when Uncle Ben died!" Dean said while pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Sam said "What I don't understand is why you insisted that I went and rented the other two movies so you could cry over them too." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"I did _not_ cry over the second one."

"When MJ saw that Peter was Spiderman?" Sam asked.

"Fine, maybe _a little_."

"And the third one?"

"How could any pregnant man not cry when Harry died?" Dean asked and Sam just laughed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"_Thank_ you!" Dean said with a little too much heat and threw his arms in the air, before they went back to his stomach "Fuck, you'd think _he_ was Spiderman."

"It's good that he's kicking." Sam said.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm gonna have internal bruises for the rest of my life." Dean mumbled.

"At least you won't have stretch marks." Sam pointed out with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You see? That's why I love you, always seeing the bright side of life." Dean said.

"You hate my optimism."

"I hate your pessimism more."

"Always the romantic."

"Always."


	20. Just in case

"How the Hell are we going to survive this?" Dean asked one morning over breakfast, and Sam looked up from the newspaper he was reading to meet his eyes.

"We'll be fine, Dean." He said in a casual voice "You're just getting nervous cause you're getting close to the due date."

"Not that!" Dean grunted and took Sam's paper and smacked him over the head with it. "This!"

"What?" Sam asked, before realizing what they'd just been talking about. "Finding a house?"

Dean nodded "Yeah, for starters they cost a lot of money."

Sam just rolled his eyes "Yeah, and you've got so many fake credit cards to put it on that-" he was stopped there.

"I don't want to do it like that, I want to pay with real money so we don't have to be afraid of the cops suddenly showing up at our doorstep, throws us both to jail and have some apple-pie couple raise our super-kid."

Sam had to smile. "Don't worry, Dean, we'll find a way, besides, we don't have to buy anything until the baby is born anyway; Bobby won't let us move out."

"I just want everything to be settled and planned, just in case." Dean said and looked down at his empty tea cup, he really missed coffee.

"In case what?" Sam asked.

Dean gave him a fake smile "Just in case."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but then Bobby entered the kitchen "Hey Sam, Tim called and told me to tell you that he caught that shapeshifter and he wanted to thank you for all your help."

"Great, I'll call him later." Sam said and returned Bobby's smile. "Hey, Bobby? We've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Bobby sat down at the table with them "Fire away, boys."

"Well, we were just looking for a place to live once _you_'ve decided we can move out and we were just wondering… When exactly will that be?"

Bobby looked hurt for a split second and both of the boys started feeling guilty.

"What's the rush? You don't like having a free roof over your heads and a refrigerator full of food that you can eat from whenever you like, _without _having to pay?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all." Dean said and Sam sighed.

"Stop being so grumpy, Bobby." Sam said "If we tell you one more time how much we appreciate this than it will start sounding stupid."

"Yeah yeah" Bobby waved them off.

"We just want to know when we should start looking for a place to live; we want the kid to be raised differently than we were." Sam said.

Bobby smiled "I know, once the baby is ready, I guess I'll be too."

"Great!" Dean said and clapped his hands together "Now, let's eat!"

Sam grinned "Sure, what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter" he answered "As long as it's a burger."

"I don't think so."

"Bobby?"

"He'll get his burger, or I'm afraid he'll turn the kitchen on fire." Bobby said and Dean could have sworn he muttered "Again" under his breath.

"Hey, if you were forced to eat rabbit's food and iron pills, you wouldn't be in such a happy mood either!" Dean protested.

"Stop nagging, you'll get your fat on wheels." Sam said and met Deans eyes "For breakfast."

"I love being knocked up." 


	21. You're having my baby

"Can you just sit still?" Sam asked as he elbowed Dean carefully in his arm, when his brother shifted on the coach for the hundred time since they had sat down "Do you have worms down your pants or something?"

Dean glared angrily at him "I'm almost 8 _freaking _months pregnant, Sam!" Dean snapped "My back is killing me, and even though you can't see me getting bigger, I am definitely feeling it, so excuse me for having some problems getting comfortable!" He practically growled the last word.

"Sorry" Sam said and tried to meet his brother's eyes. "Can I get you anything? Do you want something to eat, or drink?"

"What I want is for this mini Sasquatch to get out of me, and then sleep for a month without getting interrupted by the urge to pee every 5th minute." Dean murmured as he threw his feet on the coffee table, nearly knocking over Sam's cup of cold coffee.

"You're amazing, Dean, sorry for not understanding." Sam said, and Dean just rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on, it's not fun to be a bitch towards when you're not being a bitch back." Dean whined, and Sam laughed at him.

"Sorry, I'll try better next time." Sam answered as he leaned over and kissed Dean on the side of his jaw. "Love you"

"Why wouldn't you?" Dean answered with a smirk.

Bobby entered the room, while wiping oil of his hands with a dirty old rag "Hey boys, how are you doing?"

"I gotta pee." Was all Dean answered, as he pushed himself off from the coach, like he really was several pounds heavier, maybe he was for all they knew.

"Okay, then" Bobby said as he took Dean's place on the coach, next to Sam. "And you? You okay?"

"Never better" Sam answered "Getting seriously nervous though."

"Can't say I blame you" Bobby answered "And Dean? He seems pretty calm too."

Sam nodded, while reaching for the cup on the table, but quickly realized that the coffee had gone cold some time ago. "Yeah, but he keeps acting like something's gonna happen though."

"I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Me?"

"Raising the kid, alone, he's seen firsthand how single parenting works in that screwed up family of yours."

"Hey, you're a part of that screwed up family, whether you like it or not, so watch your mouth." Sam said with a grin. "And nothing's gonna happen."

Bobby smiled "I'm sure you're right."

Sam didn't know if he wanted to convince himself or Bobby, but he had a bad feeling deep down in his stomach, but he tried not to think about it.

"Move over, Bobby." He suddenly heard Dean's voice say as he slouched down back on the coach, squeezing himself between the two men.

They sat there quietly for a while, hearing Dean's quick breaths, it took a lot less these days for him to become short of breath, but they didn't comment it.

"We're seriously getting lazy" Sam suddenly said.

"Hey!" Dean said and pointed accusingly at him "I'm a pregnant man in his last trimester; _you_'re the one who's lazy."

"I guess you're right." Sam said and stretched his arms above his head "I'm gonna go and make myself useful, anyone hungry?"

Bobby nodded and Dean looked at him "I can eat."

"Great" Sam said and got up from the coach, but stopped by the phone "Chinese or pizza?"

Dean just laughed and with a single movement of his hand, the phone flew across the room and landed in his palm "I want pasta" he said smugly.

Sam just glared at him "How will you be able to _live_ without those powers after our son comes out of there?" he asked and pointed at Dean's stomach.

"I'll train him to do it for me."

"Dean…" Sam warned

"Just kidding" Dean said and held his hands up in defense, while still holding the phone. "But you still have to make me pasta."

"Whatever you say." Sam said and made quite a show of going into the kitchen.

"Love you too!" Dean shouted after him, like a five year old, and getting a _look_ from Bobby. "What?" he asked "I do."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm seriously missing inspiration. Not long till Dean's due date now! **


	22. Ready, set, go

**Sorry for the late update!**

""

"Are we there yet?"

Sam sighed "No, Dean, then we wouldn't still be moving, would we?" he said as Jane turned right in the car in front of them, and he turned the wheel as well.

"How far is it to this clinic anyway?" Dean asked and threw his head over his shoulder and gave Bobby, who was sitting in the back seat, a quick smile.

"Not that far, Jane's sister is already waiting for us there." Bobby answered.

"And you're sure she's a neo…" Dean stopped mid-sentence, having no idea how to pronounce the word.

Sam grinned "Neonatal surgeon?"

"Yeah, that?" Dean answered, rubbing his sweaty palms across his jeans.

Bobby snickered "Pretty sure" 

"And she has a board certification in Obstetrics and Gynecology." Sam added as they turned right again.

"That's good right?"

"Very."

They sat in silence for a while, before pulling up at the clinic, which was pretty much the only building in sight.

"Wow, creepy." Dean said. "This place has some serious horror movie potential."

"Tell me about it." Bobby said "This place has been abandoned for a while now, ever since they opened a new clinic in town." They got out of the car and looked around for a bit, before meeting up with Jane, Tim and an attractive woman that Dean guessed was Jane's sister.

"Hey" She said and offered her hand to Dean "I'm Veronica."

"Dean" he answered with a nervous smile, knowing his palms was very sweaty.

"And you must be Sam?" She asked and shook Sam's hand as well.

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I must say I'm pretty excited about this, it will be the highlight of my career." She said while looking from one brother to another.

"Too bad you can't tell anyone about it, then." Sam said, and it really sounded like he was testing her.

"I've never been much for the spotlight anyway." Veronica said and winked at them, passing the test gracefully.

"So, let's get you settle, then?" Jane said and led them all inside the clinic.

"""""

"Holy shit, dude." Was all Dean said once he was all settled in, lying on the operating table and almost choking on his own breath.

"You'll be fine, Dean." Sam said and kissed his forehead.

"Sam's right, just relax." Jane said "Don't want the baby to get upset."

"Shit, I hadn't even thought about that, what if the baby does something crazy?" Dean asked, and suddenly looked terrified.

"He won't." Sam reassured him and took his hand.

"Okay, so the epidural has kicked in and we are ready to start." Veronica said.

Dean looked up briefly over his chest, but the sheet thing blocked his view.

"If you look beyond that sheet, I'll kill you." Dean said "I don't need you knowing how my insides look like."

"Sure thing" Sam said with a grin "I love you."

"Just remember what I've been saying okay, no matter what happens…"

"No, Dean." Sam pleaded.

"I don't regret one second of our life together." Dean said.

Sam just kissed his lips.

Except for some flashes of the doctors telling them what they were doing, and Sam smiling down at him… That was the last thing Dean could remember before everything went blurry, and then black.

"""""

Sam was pacing back and forth the small waiting room area, ignoring Bobby telling him to relax and calm down. He didn't even know when Bobby had gotten there.

Finally Jane came out from the operating room.

"Jane, what's going on?" Sam asked immediately "You said I could be in there, I don't understand."

"Dean's bleeding got out of control." Jane said "We've stabilized it for now, but I should get back in there."

"And the baby?"

"Your son is doing fine, so far." Jane said with a small smile before returning to the surgery.

Sam felt his knees going weak as he fell into the nearest chair.

"Sam…" Bobby started.

"He knew."

"What?"

"Dean knew." Sam said and looked up at Bobby, meeting his eyes. "He knew."


	23. The aftermath

_**11 minutes**_

"Sam, your son is fine, you should be able to see him soon."

"How about Dean?"

"I should get back in there."

_**19 minutes**_

"Sam, your son is ready to see his daddy now, you wanna meet him?"

"And Dean? Can he meet him too?"

"Not just yet."

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know yet, you should come meet your son."

_**26 minutes**_

"Sam, you really should come meet your little boy, he's waiting to meet you."

"Yes, Sam, come on, I'll go with you."

"No, Bobby, it's not right without Dean, we should share the moment together. He's out of surgery, right?"

"Sam…"

"What?"

"Dean might not wake up."

_**4 days**_

"Hey, baby." Sam said, rocking his small child, the little boy sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Dean didn't respond, just like he hadn't done since before their baby had been born.

"Come on, it's time to wake up, Dean." He said, tears welling in his eyes as he felt the baby stir.

Dean looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping, which he was in a way.

"Dean, please… Your son wants to meet you."

No response.

Sam's sob broke in his throat. "We didn't even decide on a name."

_**7 days**_

"Sam, I know this is the last thing you want to hear now, but we can't keep Dean here at the clinic forever." Jane said while holding his and Dean's baby in her arms, feeding him, Sam was too exhausted.

"It's good that he's eating, he's very healthy." She reassured Sam, who smiled sadly up at him.

"Yeah, Dean did everything you told him to through the pregnancy." Sam said and squeezed his brother's hand.

No response.

"Come on, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me, you're still here, right?"

No response.

"We can keep him here for another week, he's stable, Sam, he could be just fine."

"If he ever wakes up."

"Don't give up on him."

"Never."

_**9 days – 14 minutes**_

"Hey Dean, it's me, Bobby's watching the kid, we went home last night, like I told you. I think he likes the house and all the stuff we bought him."

Dean didn't stir.

"Wake up baby, I miss you."

No response

"I need you, we need you, both of us."

No response.

_**13 days**_

"Dean, your brother and your baby needs you, I don't know if your brother was right, but if you knew something was gonna happen you are a real ass." Bobby said strictly.

"Cas isn't answering, but I have a feeling he's out there somewhere, trying to find a way to help you."

Dean didn't respond.

"Come on, Dean, it's time to wake up now. Do it for your son, for your brother."

Dean's eyes fluttered.


	24. Stay

When Sam finally reached his room, Dean still looked like shit. Bobby was sitting on a chair next to Dean's bed, they were both quiet.

On the way there Sam swore to God that if he hadn't had a baby in the car, he would never have driven faster in his whole life. "_Dean's waking up, you should come to the clinic." The _words were running through his head over and over again. Dean was waking up, he was going to be okay, they're family would be whole again.

"Hey." Sam said carefully, his voice breaking slightly.

Dean turned his head and could see his brother standing in the doorway with a baby wrapped in a blue blankets with dunks, in his arms.

"Hi." He said, and God, he sounded so weak.

Sam walked over towards him, with each step he took he was sure that his legs were gonna give out under him.

"I'll give you some privacy." Bobby said and stood up "Be careful with him, he's still pretty out of it." He told Sam quietly, making sure Dean didn't hear him.

Sam nodded and took Bobby's place by Dean.

"How are you?"

Dean just kept staring at the baby on Sam's one of his arms, the little boy was sleeping peacefully.

Sam looked at his brother and followed his gaze down to the baby.

"This is our son."

Dean swallowed. "Our son?" he asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah, he's been looking forward to meeting you, I think, he's been pretty restless all week."

"All week?"

"Yeah, you've been out of it for a while. Didn't anyone tell you?" Sam asked, wondering what the doctors and Bobby had talked to him about.

"Maybe, I don't know." Dean said, suddenly looking a little frightened. Sam immediately took a hold of his hand, while steadying the baby with his other one.

"Hey, it's okay. You're just a little out of it, you'll be back to your normal, ego self in no time." Sam said with a smile.

Dean just nodded, and Sam squeezed his hand once before bringing it up to his lips and kissing his knuckles lightly.

"You're gonna be alright."

A few moments passed before Dean looked weirdly at him again. "Is that our son?" he asked and looked at the little boy, who was still sleeping.

Sam blinked a few times. "Yeah, this is him."

"Does he have a name?"

"No, not yet, thought we should decide it together." Sam answered, squeezing his brother's hand again.

"Yeah,alright." Dean answered, turning his head slightly to look out the window, and then turning back to Sam.

"You alright?" Sam asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Just tired." He said reassuringly.

Sam nodded and looked down at the baby. "You want to hold him?" he asked.

Dean opened his mouth a few times "I don't know, he looks pretty peaceful over there."

"I'm sure he would like to meet you properly." Sam answered and gave Dean a sincere smile, Dean only looked at the baby.

The feeling in the room was… Tense.

"I don't know if he likes me." Dean finally said.

Sam looked surprised "What, off course he will."

"He didn't like me before."

"Before, when?" Sam asked, not understanding what his brother was talking about.

"When he was inside me, he loved you, he wanted to protect you, he…" Dean swallowed and looked away again.

"But, Dean… He loves you, I promise you." Sam said and let go of Dean's hand in order to touch his chin and bring his attention back towards him. Dean looked at him, nodded, and Sam carefully handed him the baby.

The boy barely stirred as he settled in Dean's arms. Sam sat down on the side of the bed, and Dean scooted a little so his brother could lie down next to him. The bed was way too small for the two of them, but they managed.

A tear escaped Dean's eye and it landed on the top of the baby's head, which was covered by the blanket. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Sam just kissed Dean's temple, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes. "Don't be." He answered, even though he had no idea what his brother was apologizing for.


	25. Note  READ

Okay guys, so here's the deal! I've written the next chapter, and in it, Dean and Sam decides the name of the baby. Exciting, right? =D

But here's the thing: I don't know what to call the baby! I've tried so many names already, but I want it to be just perfect. It's much more fun writing when you like the names you've picked out for your original characters.

And here's the kicker, you guys are gonna help me decide what to call the baby! You can review or PM me with your suggestion, and if I really like one of your suggestions and decides to use it, you can give me a somewhat "request" of what you want to happen in a future chapter (nothing too big, that will throw off the balance of the whole story though.) Something that will be wrapped up in a chapter or two

So, get cracking you guys! Oh, and one more thing, I will not name the baby after Bobby or John, and not a too biblical name, okay? :D

ONE, TWO, THREE, GOOOO! :D


	26. say my name like a prayer

**READ FIRST:**

**So i'm a little late with this chapter *hides in shame*, but i live in Norway, and as many of you may know, that hasn't been very easy lately, so I apologize. **

**Anyway, you guys are probably curious about the name "contest"? Well, I was torn between 3 names, two of them were Micha (which geniuscook suggested) and Tristan (that Emerald Harkness and knp10 suggested) and you guys can also PM me if you have any chapter ideas! **

**But the winner of the name contest waaas *drumroll*: VOIDAL! And what the suggestion was, you'll find out in this chapter ;) anyway, you can PM me your chapter request and I'll see what I can do **

"Hey, little baby." Sam said as he picked up his baby boy from the crib."Who's a good boy?" he asked as he started rocking him back and forth, trying to stop him from crying.

"He's not a dog you know." He heard a familiar voice say as he turned around and saw Dean standing in the doorway.

Sam just grinned "Well, I've tried everything, and he's still fussy as he-." He stopped there and mouthed the rest of the word to Dean. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

Dean just nodded "Good, I guess, still tired as he-" he said and mouthed the rest of the word back to Sam, who started chuckling. "Still feeling a little weird about all that happened when I woke up though."

"No need, you were pretty out of it." Sam said and tried rocking the baby again.

Dean reached out his arms "Here, let me try." He said and Sam gave him the baby, Dean started rocking him, not very different from the way Sam had just tried, but surely enough, the boy stopped crying.

"It's all in the hips, baby." Dean said and winked at him. Sam was a little jealous that it seemed to come easier for Dean to feed, change and calm down the baby, but he was also happy as hell about it.

Off course the baby still had a stronger connection to Dean, since they after all had been _connected._ But when Dean had first come home from the clinic, he had still been acting a little weird, not really wanting to hold the baby unless Sam was right next to him, and he was mostly just lying around in bed. He'd also been asking nonstop if the baby had done anything supernatural.

Sam had actually started to worry if his brother had been depressed after the birth, but luckily it changed over time and Dean loved the baby like nothing else in the world, he still hadn't done anything out of the ordinary though.

"Sam, hello? You're spacing out there." Dean said and snapped his fingers, still holding the baby peacefully in his arms.

"Sorry." Sam answered with a smile.

"What should we call him?" Dean asked suddenly. "He should already have a name, you know."

Sam nodded and grinned again "You have any ideas?"

Dean smiled and sat down on the bed with the baby. "Maybe." He answered.

Sam looked suspiciously at him and sat down next to him and started playing with the baby's small fingers. He smiled when the baby grasped his pinky.

"You wanna name him after someone?" Sam asked, still keeping his eyes on the baby "Dad or Bobby, maybe?"

Dean shook his head "Nah, I mean, Bobby's been great, and maybe he does look a little bit like a Johnny, but I think we should do something original."

"How about something biblical? David or…?" He was cut off right there, by the look on Dean's face. "You've had enough of the angels and all that?" He asked innocently.

"You mean the angels that came and told me I had to stay _pregnant_ because of some great destiny and then just left us to figure out the mess ourselves?"

"So that's a no, then."

"Definitely."

"Okay, something original." Sam said "How about-"

"Micah." Dean said.

"Micah?" Sam asked, testing out how it sounded. The baby cooed in Dean's arms.

"Yeah, I like it, don't know why, it just fits." Dean said and kissed the baby's head. "Right, Micah?"

The baby cooed again.

"Okay, Micah Winchester it is." Sam said proudly and kissed Dean's temple. "Should he have a middle name?"

Dean smiled "We'll worry about that later."

Sam liked the name, Dean liked the name and apparently so did the baby, so Sam didn't have the heart to tell his brother that Micah was sort of a biblical name too.


	27. Trouble in paradise

First of all I just want to thank everyone who still reads this story and keeps asking me to update, i am so sorry, school has been absolutely crazy and to be honest I forgot that the story wasn't finished, but I will do my best to update more frequently. Thank you, my dearest readers!

"Sammy…" Dean whined as he rolled out from underneath Sam's giant arm that had been sprawling over his stomach.

"No, it's your turn." Sam answered, sounding as he had gotten even less sleep than Dean.

"The baby is crying." Dean said and Sam sighed without opening his eyes.

"Yes, I can hear him too, and as I said, it's your turn." Was Sam's only reply as he snuggled closer into the pillows.

"Your turn." Dean mumbled.

"How can it be my turn when I got up the last time?"

"Because I carried him in my stomach for 9 months, which gives me a few advantages, one of them being, not having to get up in the middle of the night." Dean said as he rolled over and gave Sam a quick kiss on the side of his neck.

"Fine." Sam answered as he reluctantly got up from bed and walked over to the crib. He looked down at the little boy crying, and smiled, he didn't know why, the baby just had that affect on him, whatever mood he may be in. "Hey Micah, what's all the fuss about, huh?"

He picked him up and started rocking him back and forth, and the baby soon stopped crying. Sam smiled happily to himself. Micah was crazy for attention, he reminded him a little bit of Dean on that matter, but off course he never told his brother that.

"Saaaam…" Dean whined again.

"Micah stopped whining; maybe you should try it sometime." Sam answered with a smirk that Dean couldn't see since his eyes were still closed.

"Is he going back to sleep?" Dean answered, pretending he hadn't heard Sam's last remark.

"I don't know." Sam answered, studying the baby's body language. Micah yawned. "He's still sleepy." He tried to put him back in the crib, but the baby just started stirring again. Sam sighed.

Dean pried one eye opened and looked at them through the dim light in the room. He smiled and gestured for them to come to bed. "He can sleep here."

"I don't know, Dean, you might squish him in your sleep." Sam said jokingly.

"Then we're even after all the time he squished my freaking _bladder_ while I was asleep."

"Dean!"

"Just kidding, come on, he can either sleep here with us, or you can take him downstairs and he can sleep on the couch with you."

Sam just shook his head "Fine, grumpy." He said and carried the baby to the bed, letting him sleep in the middle. At first both of them had been against it because of safety reasons, but it seemed like the baby had something bigger than themselves protecting it, so they decided it was okay, at least for a short period of time.

"Good night, Dean."  
Dean was already snoring softly.

"Wow, you two look beat." Bobby commented as they entered the kitchen the following morning.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said as he slumped down in one of the chairs.

"You almost look worse than when you were knocked up." Bobby said and pointed his spoon at Dean. Dean just glared at him.

"The baby keeping you up at night?"

Both of them nodded, Dean opened his mouth as they heard at thud upstairs.

"What was that?" Dean asked, and then they heard a crash sound, like something just fell to the floor and broke. "Micah!" He yelled and all three of them were on their way up the stairs in a second.

Dean practically ran the bedroom door down, before the crib stood a cloaked figure ready to take the crying baby.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, and before the creature could turn around it had been flung through the air, across the room. Sam ran over to the baby, hurryingly picking him up and rejoining Bobby and Dean by the door. "Stay away from him!" Dean yelled and was about to attack the thing with his bare hands before it suddenly disappeared.

"What the Hell?" Bobby commented as he looked over the crying baby in Sam's hands. "What was that?"

Dean breathed heavily "I have no idea, is he alright?" He asked Sam.

Sam nodded "He looks fine, shhh, it's alright." He said and started rocking the baby. Dean let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, so was it you or the baby that just gave that thing an invisible ninja kick?" Bobby asked, and both of the men looked at Dean.

He shook his head "I don't know, it was really weird, I think it was like a connection or something, but he's just a baby." He said and stroked Micah's head, trying to help Sam calm him down.

"Maybe he knew he was in danger." Bobby answered.

"Maybe." Dean said and looked worryingly at Sam.

"Well, it's safe to say that he still has powers though." Sam said "But maybe you two have to be together for them to work? At least until he gets older… It does make sense… Kind of."

Dean shrugged his shoulders "One thing at a time, let's try to find out what that thing was."

Bobby agreed.

"Hey, Bobby, can you take him? I just need to talk to Sam for a minute." Dean said and Bobby nodded as he took the baby from Sam's arms.

"Don't let him out of your sight."

"Off course not, come on Micah, come with Uncle Bobby." He cooed as he walked out of the room, making Dean chuckle.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Do you really think that I need to be with Micah for his powers to work?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it did seem like it, didn't it?"

Dean nodded "This whole thing just freaks me out a little bit." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam said, and placed his palm over Dean's cheek, smiling when Dean placed his own hand over his. "We'll figure out though, like always."

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said.

"You too."


	28. Add it to the 'to do' list

**Hey everyone! Remember me? So i've been on quite the hiatus! As I've told you before, I don't watch the show anymore, because I feel like it's not as good as it used to be. I miss the good , old, demon-fighting days. I also don't ship wincest anymore, but I do still respect those who do, and the reason I wanted to continue writing is because I got a really stupid review about how everyone who reads my story are disgusting and stuff like that. I'm not writing this story because I support incest, of course not! But it's a TV-show, and it's about the chemistry between Jared/Jensen gives us through their acting as Dean and Sam. Anyway, I'll try to write as often as I can. Thank you to those who will start reading again!**

Sam was carefully rocking his little boy back and forth while feeding him his bottle. Micah had had started sleeping more through the night, which was good for both him and his parents. Dean wasn't as grumpy anymore and they had more energy to try to find out what the cloaked creature had been and what was going on with Micah's powers.

"Hey." He heard his brother say as he entered the kitchen. "Is he eating?"

Sam turned around and met Dean's eyes. "Yeah, he's got your appetite, that's for sure."

"Good." Dean said, like it was a compliment that he ate like a pig. "And he hasn't… Done anything?" he asked while scratching his temple.

"No, you'd almost think he was a completely normal baby." Sam answered as he placed the empty bottle in the sink.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, almost." He answered and immediately went over to the sink and started cleaning up its content.

"Have you or Bobby found out anything about that thing yet?" Sam asked.

"No, and Cas still isn't answering my calls." Dean answered quietly.

Sam furrowed his brows. Was there something bothering Sam that he didn't know about?

"Hey, it's going to be okay, we'll find something out soon." He said, as Dean dried his hands on his jeans and turned around and looked at his brother.

"I don't think so."

"What?" Sam asked, a little taken back by Dean's response.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It's just weird, how we always keep hitting dead ends with everything about Micah, and how the angels aren't giving us any answers, they're not even coming down to give us any of that 'we are bound not to tell you' or 'it's destiny' crap."

When Dean put it that way, he had to agree it was kind of strange.

"Well, what do you think it's going on?"

"I think," Dean started as he walked over to Sam and stroked the baby's head. "That someone's trying to take our baby, and whoever or whatever it is, it's doing a pretty good job at not leaving behind any traces."

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at the baby. No one was going to take him. Ever.

"Nothing's going to happen to him, we never thought we'd be able to give him a normal life, but I'll do whatever I can for him to be safe."

"I know, me too." Sam said and kissed the top of Dean's head.

"Don't do that, I hate it when you do that."

"Cause it makes you feel short? Cause you kind of are, dude."

Dean slapped his arm, not very hard though, to make sure he didn't upset the baby. "Cause it makes me feel like a kid, and just because I'm not some gigantor, it doesn't mean I'm short."

"Whatever."

"Your hair looks like a mop."

"You're being bitchy."

"Hormones."

"Can't really use that one anymore."

"Shut up."


	29. Something's in the air

**I'm back! Again!**

"Sam!" Dean was shouting, practically bringing the whole house down with just the power of his voice.

Sam and Bobby had been doing research when they heard Dean's voice roar through the building. Sam gave Bobby one panicked look before running up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

"Sam, get in here!" Dean shouted again right before Sam and Bobby burst through the door, Bobby pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans.

"Wow, no guns around the kid, please." Dean said and held a hand up towards the guys. Sam and Bobby just stood there with their eyes wide.

Micah was laying on his back on the mattress in front of Dean, trying and failing to grab at Dean's hands. The only thing that didn't fit this perfect picture was Dean's keys and (fake) credit cards floating in the air above the baby.

Dean was just sitting on the bed with his legs either side of the baby, looking as casual as ever.

"Check out the magic bond between baby and daddy." Dean said and grinned over at Sam, who was still staring at the floating objects.

"The keys can hit the baby." Bobby said, completely dumbstruck. "His face." He added for good measure.

"Got it under control." Dean answered and started making cooing noises to the baby. Micah started wiggling his feet and made a sound that could have been mistaken for a laugh.

"How come you get to have the crazy, magic bond with the baby?" Sam suddenly asked, and Dean just rolled his eyes at him.

"Really, Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed while Bobby took a seat in the chair in the corner.

"Well, I was the one with the kick-ass psychic powers."

"That's not exactly how I would have described them, and good riddance, I'll say." Dean said as Sam rested his hand on his brother's knee.

"Yeah, I guess. So how did this happen?"

Dean snorted. "I don't know, we were just playing when he started crying so I emptied my pockets and the wallet onto the mattress to see if I found anything to dangle in front of his face, he seems to be entertained by that." Dean said and Sam nodded in understanding. "And then suddenly, his eyes were glowing and probably mine too, and then everything started flying around."

Sam was quiet for a moment before looking from the baby to the Dean and then back at Micah again. "You and the baby can float stuff in the air?"

"Well, yeah."

"Not so freaked out anymore, then?"

"Well, yeah."

Sam just chuckled and kissed Dean's temple, looking over at Bobby who was still staring at the floating objects.

"Anything to add?" Sam asked the man, he just stood up from his chair, walked over to the bed and grabbed the keys. The credit cards immediately fell down, like the laws of gravity suddenly applied again.

"Hm." Dean said. "That's interesting."

The baby started crying.

Sam picked him up and started rocking him. "I'll go give him a bottle." Dean nodded and ruffled his hair.

"He might be tired, don't really know how this thing works yet." Dean said.

"I'll give him a bottle and see if he's still fussy." Sam said and stroked Dean's cheek before taking Micah and walking towards the kitchen.

Dean sighed and looked over at Bobby.

"Worried?"

"Should I be?"

Dean looked surprised for a second, before his expression turned into anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's something you should know."


	30. Creepy looking dude

"DEAN!" Came a known voice soaring through the house. Dean listened for a second before hearing a loud thud and rushed through Bobby's house and up the stairs to his and Sam's bedroom. Bobby was hot on his tail.

"Sam?" Dean asked as soon as he was through the door of their bedroom, his brother was lying on the floor, blood running down from his forehead and down to his chin, at least he was awake. The baby was crying in his crib, and over it stood the same clothed figure that had been there weeks before.

"Hey, get away from him!" Dean said, the figure turned towards him and his eyes flashed bright red and he snarled, even though Dean could not see his mouth.

Dean just growled right back at him. "I don't know what you are, but stay away from my family or I'll rip you to pieces!"

The creature was only able to take one step towards him before the baby let out a loud cry, Dean's eyes flashed gold and he was thrown backwards through the window. Actually _through_ the window, without leaving a mark, like it had been a ghost.

"Bobby, get Sam!" Dean said as he got to the baby. "It's okay, Micah, I got you." He said and lifted the baby from the crib.

Sam groaned as Bobby helped him up from the floor and onto the bed. "That thing's dead!" He said angrily as he looked over at Dean and his son. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Dean answered and handed the boy to Bobby. "Here, can you take him?"

Bobby nodded and went to get Micah's pacifier to calm him down, it worked immediately.

"You okay, man?" Dean said as he took a look at Sam's forehead, the wound wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Yeah, think my leg's pretty messed up though." Sam answered.

Dean frowned and took a look at Sam's leg, and sure enough, there was a hole in his pants right underneath his knee where blood was seeping through.

"Let's take a look." Dean said and grimaced at the sight. "Yeah, you're kneecap's busted, dude, and you're gonna need a few stitches."

"Great." Sam said and thumped his head against the headboard, regretting it immediately. "Ow."

Dean gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "It'll be okay, the baby can be my sidekick while you're on bedrest."

Sam rolled his eyes "First of all,_ no_, and second of all, I am not your sidekick."

"Off course you are, Sammy." Dean said and ruffled his hair.

"We have got to figure out what that thing is." Bobby said as he rocked Micah in his arm, the baby falling asleep. "At least now we know a little about its abilities."

"Yeah, look up, creepy looking dude with red eyes and ghost-like features." Dean said as he took another look at his brother's head wound. "While I go and get the first aid-kit."

Bobby handed baby to Sam, who smiled down at the little boy. "I tried tackling the thing, but I just went right through it, then it threw me across the room with some sort of mind-trick."

"Telekinesis?" Bobby asked "Something along the line of what Dean and Micah can do?"

Sam shrugged "I guess so."

"I'll look it up." Bobby said and gave Dean a small nod as he entered the room. "I'll go do some research, you look after those two?"

"Off course" Dean answered "Super-baby and I got it covered."

Bobby just snickered.

"Give me!" Dean said and held his arms out. Sam laughed and handed him the baby. "Let's get you back to bed, little guy." He said and put him down in his crib without waking him.

"Okay, then,_ big_ guy, let's get you fixed up." Dean said and sat down on the bed next to his brother and started cleaning the wound on his forehead.

"God, I feel nauseous." Sam said. "Not sure if it's the blood in my eyes or the fact that something is after Micah."

Dean smiled and wiped off his face "It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said in the most awful baby voice while cupping his brother's chin. Sam slapped his hand away and looked at Dean like he was the most annoying thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know-OW!"

"Sit still." Dean answered as he started cleaning the wound again. "I think we'll have to call Jane about that knee though, not my area of expertise."

"Just pop it back in." Sam answered and looked down at his leg.

"I will, but it might need some physical therapy shit, it looks gross." Dean said and grinned at his brother when Sam glared at him.

"Great."

"I love you, Sammy" Dean said again.

Sam smiled "I love you too."


	31. Shattered memories

"Hello, Dean." A familiar voice said and Dean sighed as he opened his eyes to see a very strict looking angel looking back at him.

"Hi there, Cas, nice of you to stop by." He answered while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, searching the room, he noticed that Sam and the baby was missing.

"Sam and Micah are downstairs." Castiel said as if he was reading the father's mind.

Dean nodded "Okay, does he know you're here?" He asked and Castiel shook his head. Great, so this was some serious secret thing.

"So why are you here?" Dean asked as he sat up in the bed, checking the clock. Damn, he must have been tired last night, it was almost noon.

"It's about Micah."

Dean's head shot up as he met the angel's gaze. "What about him?"

"The creature that's after him, you haven't been able to figure out what it is, have you?" Castiel asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"But you do?"

"No. That's the problem." Castiel said and Dean gave him a puzzled look. "I promised you that I would help look after your son if anything would happen to you."

"Is something happening to me? Does it have anything to do with Micah's powers being connected to mine? Or that thing?"

"I_ don't_ know." Castiel stated firmly. "No one knows anything about that thing, and if they do, they are not telling me, and it's worrying me."

Dean took a deep breath. What the Hell was going on?

"You once told me that Micah would do great things, what did you mean?"

"That he's destined for greatness." Castiel said "I can't tell you anything more, time can be rewritten."

"Awesome." Dean said angrily and went to put some jeans on, completely ignoring the angel in the room.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "Not your fault, thanks for the head's up."

"I can tell you one thing though, remember his birth and the aftermath." Castiel said, and wasn't that just even more confusing.

"What do you mean?" Dean and turned around, but the angel was already gone.

"Sam!" he yelled "The moody angel stopped by to tell us we're screwed!"

Xxxxx

"So, we should just stop looking then?" Bobby asked as he started cleaning up the mess of books and old papers that was currently filling up the kitchen.

"If Cas doesn't know what it is, I doubt it's written in any of these." Dean said and picked up one of the old books.

"Well, what we do know is that we can't touch it, but Micah's and your powers can touch him." Sam said as he was holding Micah in one arm and dangling a stuffed animal in front of him with the other. "No one's gonna get you, yeah." Sam told the little boy in his annoying baby voice.

Dean gave him a weak smile and went over to stroke Micah's short hair. "Off course not." He said. "There's one more thing, Castiel told me to remember his birth and the aftermath."

Bobby quirked an eyebrow "What does that mean?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know."

Sam was really quiet and Dean picked up on it right away. "Whatcha thinking about, Sammy?"

Sam just shook his head. "It's probably nothing."

"Spit it out."

"After Micah was born, when you woke up, do you remember the way you acted?" He asked carefully, knowing it was a sore subject.

Dean closed his mouth and opened it without a sound coming out. He didn't really know what to respond. "Yeah, I remember, why?" he finally said.

Sam sighed and started rocking the baby back and forth as he was falling asleep. "Do you know why you said those things?"

They hadn't really talked about it and clearly Bobby was getting confused as well.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"Just-" Dean started and held up a hand. "I was very out of it when I first met Micah after I woke up, and I was really-"He didn't know what to say, he had actually been afraid of his own child. He had thought that his little, innocent boy had hated him and he couldn't even remember why.

"I don't know." He finally said. "I don't know why I said those things."

"We love you, Dean, you can talk to me." Sam said and kissed his temple; Dean closed his eyes and shivered.

"I don't know." He said again.

"Okay, then we'll figure something out." Bobby said, not even knowing what the conversation was even about anymore. "But what about the birth though?"

"I don't remember much, but I don't think anything weird happened?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"No, you just started bleeding." Sam answered "The doctors said it was perfectly normal."

"Yeah, hurt like Hell though." Dean answered quickly before he could think and the other two men looked at him.

"It hurt?"

"You weren't supposed to feel anything."

Dean just stood still for a moment, not really grasping the information himself. He hadn't even thought about it until now, he never thought of telling the doctors he'd been in pain when the bleeding had started, before he blacked out.

"Sam, you told me in the waiting room that Dean had known something would happen."

Sam stopped to remember for a second, that was right. They hadn't talked about that again either.

"I don't understand." Dean said.

Sam just looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms for a moment before answering "I don't know, I just, you seemed so sure that something would happen, telling Cas to look after us, telling me how you didn't regret anything…"

"I didn't know." Dean answered "I think."


	32. I confess I'm always afraid

**I feel terrible for not updating this more often, but like I've said before, I'm in law school and my schedule is pretty full! But just keep on reviewing, if anyone's still reading this? It really helps my inspiration, thank you!**

«Sammy, it's okay.» Dean said as he rubbed his brother's back. Sam was breathing heavily and his face and body was covered in sweat. The flashes from the nightmare was still fresh on his mind.

"I don't know how much longer I can handle this, Dean." He answered and looked over at the crib where Micah was sleeping, and then back at his brother. "I feel so useless."

Dean sighed and flopped back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I know, babe."

Weeks had passed by since Castiel had stopped by, and the creature had been back several times, every time he tried taking the baby. It never said anything, but it was clear that it understood them. It seemed like Dean and Micah's powers was the only thing able to stop it. They had tried rock salt, silver, blessed knives and fire, but nothing had worked. The thing was like a ghost, everything went straight through it.

They almost never slept, Sam was also within earshot of Micah and Dean never let the baby out of his sight. Dean had told Sam he felt as if Micah was beginning to adapt to the powers and having more control over them and that he himself was losing grip.

"He's just a baby, he can't control this by himself yet." Sam's answer had been. Dean had only shook his head and saying he didn't know how to explain it.

Bobby was getting tired too, he'd looked into every book and called everyone he could think of to help him find out what it was. But it was useless.

"We'll figure it out." Dean said.

"You keep saying that, but this is scary, Dean!" Sam said, trying to keep his voice down so they wouldn't wake Micah.

"Don't you think I know that, Sam?" Dean said and met his brother's eyes. "I'm fucking _exhausted_!" he rolled over on his stomach and suppressed the urge to scream into the pillow.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to think, but it was too tiring. He laid down and rested his forehead between Dean's shoulder blades before kissing his neck and then the top of his head. "When Micah was born, and you didn't wake up, I was _so_ scared." He confessed.

"I know." Dean mumbled.

"If I lost you or Micah, I don't know what I would do…. And to know that this thing is trying to take him from us, not knowing what it wants to do to him, it's just… scary."

"The birth…" Dean trailed off and turned his head slightly, trying to see Sam in the dark room. Sam sighed again and settled next to Dean on the bed, so he could look at him.

"You still don't remember anything?"

Dean was quiet for a long time; he wasn't sure what he remembered. Everything was just a big blur.

"You said that I'd known something would happen, and I guess you're right, at first I thought I was just so scared of what would happen if I'd died and you'd be alone with him." Dean said and saw Sam's expression, like he was confused and upset.

Dean smiled "I don't mean that you wouldn't be a good dad, just that I didn't want you to be alone."

Sam smiled too then and kissed Dean on the nose, Dean batted him away "come on, man!"

They both laughed softly, before Dean turned serious again. "But now, I'm starting to remember what I _felt_ like, it was like this voice in the back of my head telling me to be prepared, like a countdown that something was about to go down."

Sam frowned, trying to grasp the information. "But everything turned out okay, you survived, and Micah was fine."

"I was scared of him." Dean then said, finally saying it out loud.

"Why?" Sam said with no judgment in his voice. "I mean, you said something about him liking me more or something like that when you were still pretty out of it, but…"

Dean ran a hand over his face "I-I just…" He started, but couldn't finish the sentence. Instead he stood up from the bed and walked over to the crib, Sam's eyes following him the whole time, waiting for him to talk to him.

Dean smiled at the little boy, and stroked his belly while the baby was sleeping. "I thought he hated me." Dean choked on the words, the tears forming in his eyes making his vision blurry.

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked carefully, feeling the same pain in his gut he did the day Dean had woken up from the coma.

Dean wiped his face, taking a deep breath. "Because I thought he'd done it."

"Done what?" Sam asked, clearly confused.

Dean smiled down at Micah again, trying to stop himself from sobbing, not knowing why he had blocked all of this, not knowing why he could've thought such thoughts that day.

"Started the bleeding." He whispered carefully, not sure if Sam had even heard him. He turned around to meet his brother's stunned eyes.

"I thought he'd tried to kill me."


	33. Where my demons hide

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. – Imagine Dragons_

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam asked again and in that moment a part of Dean hated him for keep asking, keep pushing the issue, even though he knew that Sam deserved to hear this.

"I thought that he'd tried to kill me." Dean stated, drying his tears and inhaling a few times, without feeling like the air was entering his lungs.

"But why?"

Dean wanted to kick something, to throw something across the room, but there was a baby in the room, one that was starting to wake up and fuss.

"Shhh" Dean cooed and started rubbing the baby's belly, trying to make him fall back asleep.

"Dean?" Sam asked and got up from the bed, standing by the crib, trying to make Dean to look at him.

"I-" Dean started, but stopped when he met Sam's eyes. He could see the judgment there, the anger. Dean couldn't blame him, he hated himself too.

"Tell me, explain to me." Sam said, his hand gripping the crib.

"Do you remember…," Dean started, before casting one last glance down at Micah who had fallen asleep again, before continuing, "When you found out about that guy?"

Sam had to think for a moment, before his confused look was replaced by one with understanding. "Yeah"

"Well, you know when you went all crazy and decided to go after him and we had that huge fight?"

Sam nodded again; he never thought Dean would bring that episode up again.

"The baby, _Micah_, you know, my stomach started hurting like shit," Dean said "and then Bobby tried helping me, but he got burnt, but when you helped me, Micah allowed it."

"So what exactly are you saying? Micah didn't like it when we fought; he wanted us to get along."

"No, he was afraid you'd leave, he punished _me_ for fighting with _you_."

Sam ran a hand over his face; he was so tired that he thought he might pass out. "How can you even know that?"

"Because we have a connection, we always had." Dean pointed out.

"Exactly, so why would he want to kill you?"

"I don't know, Sam!"

"No, explain to me, how our little baby, our son, could do that?" Sam hissed through his teeth "How you could possibly think that?"

Dean felt like crying again. So instead he just shook his head and looked down at the baby. "Can you watch him for a while?"

"Why?"

"I just- I need some air." Dean said and ran out the door.

Dean practically stormed through the front door and out into the cold air. God, he didn't know what to do, where the Hell was these thoughts coming from?

He loved Micah, he did, but he knew that he wasn't like other kids, off course he wasn't. He was scared of what he could do, what he could become, he was scared of what was after him and he was scared that he was going to lose everything.

Dean felt sick, to the point that his vision blurred and he had to lean over the railing of the balcony to rid himself of his dinner.

From the moment he'd found out for sure he was pregnant, he was so scared, he was so unsure if he could raise a baby, he'd given up drinking, hunting… He'd knew the baby wouldn't be able to have a normal life, their decision had been selfish, the second he'd seen Sam's face he knew he had to keep the baby and now something was after their little boy.

"Dean?"

He gasped as he was taken away from his thoughts by the familiar voice.

"Shit, Dean, it's gonna be okay." Sam had said, he looked so worried, and Dean didn't understand why until his brother was drying away the tears he didn't know he had spilled and rubbing his back soothingly, because he was clearly not breathing right, when had that happened?

"Yeah" he managed to gasp out. "Where's Micah, did you leave him alone?"

"No, Bobby woke up when you slammed the door."

"Sorry, didn't mean-"

"Dean, what is going on with you?" Sam asked, but there was no judgment or anger in his voice anymore.

"BOYS!" They heard Bobby scream.

"Micah" Dean gasped before they both went running into the house.

"Get away from him, I swear to God!" Bobby was shouting at the creature, holding Micah tightly against his chest.

"Leave him alone!" Sam yelled as he entered the room "What the Hell do you want?"

The creature just kept walking towards the baby, backing Bobby up against the wall. Reaching out for him with one arm.

"NO!" Dean yelled as he ran towards him and grabbed the creature's arm. He _grabbed_ the teachers arm. "What the-?" he whispered as he looked back at the creature, trying to see his face, realizing he couldn't make it out, he did the second thing he could think of; punched it.

The creature stumbled backwards as Micah started crying. "Get away from him, you son of a bitch."

The creature looked down at Sam for a moment, then back at the baby. "DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM." Dean warned. "I don't care what you are, stay away from my family, you will not hurt them, you hear me?"

He was so angry, everything he had felt since he found out about the pregnancy, the insecurities about who the father might be, his anger towards Sam, the baby, the angels, it was all flowing to the surface and it felt like he was drowning.

"That's my baby, _my baby_, I will not let you take him." He said firmly. The creature just stood there, and then it smiled. Not the creepy smile with the fangs, but a smile that looked _human._

Then Dean could make out its face.


	34. I will try to fix you

_When you try your best but you don't succeed, when you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse. _

_Coldplay (fix you)_

"What?" Was all Dean was able to muster out as he could finally look into the eyes of the man who had been making all their lives a living Hell. "How-?"

"Dean?" Sam asked, seeing the look upon his brother's face, while he was staring at the creature. "Dean, what is it?" He asked, not understanding why the creature had just stopped dead in its track, and was only looking at Dean.

"I love him." Dean suddenly said, like the two of them was having a conversation only they could hear. The baby quieted down as well, and started reaching out for Dean, from where he was still being held by Bobby.

"Dean?" Sam tried again as he started walking towards his brother.

"I was wrong." Dean suddenly said. "I love him." He repeated, and suddenly Micah vanished from Bobby's arms with a soft glow of light and reappeared in Dean's arms. Dean was crying, and Sam looked completely stunned.

"I'm sorry,baby." Dean said, and it took a minute before Sam registered that he was talking to him.

"For what?" Sam asked, about ready to cry himself, he didn't understand. If he wanted to, he could just walk up to the creature and see what Dean was seeing, but a part of him was telling him that he shouldn't.

Dean closed his eyes and looked down at Micah, who was now cooing happily. "Everything." His eyes wandered over to the creature. "It's okay, Micah, I got it from here." He said while keeping a steady stare on the creature.

Bobby and Sam both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when the creature dissolved in front of them, nothing left but an amulet on the floor.

Sam first went over to Dean, meeting his sparkling eyes, before walking over and picking up the amulet from the floor. Dean's amulet.

He looked at it with wide eyes and turned to look at Bobby, who was now looking at Dean, trying to see what exactly had happened right now.

Sam walked over to them, holding up the amulet in front of Dean. Yep, his brother was still wearing his own amulet, but this was identical.

Micah made a satisfied noise as he tried gripping the amulet Dean was wearing around his own neck. "Good boy" was all Dean said.

"Are you going to tell us what that thing was?" Bobby asked as Dean was sitting on the bed, playing with Micah like nothing had happened.

He was quiet for a moment, tickling Micah's stomach. "It wasn't trying to take Micah." He said

"What?" Sam asked and sat down next to Dean on the bed. "What are you talking about?"

Dean looked at him and took a hold of Sam's hand, carefully kissing his knuckles, before letting go again. "It was me."

"What?" Bobby asked, and hadn't that word been used a lot the last couple of days.

"It had my face." Dean continued and then took the amulet out of his front pocket and threw it to Bobby. "It was me, only, you know, not."

Bobby looked from Dean to the amulet in his hand and then back at Micah. "But what does that mean?"

"The connection between Micah and me, it connected us in way I couldn't understand, but he felt everything I felt… about him."

"The birth, what you said." Sam murmured, staring out in the room.

"You were scared." Another voice suddenly filled the room, and all the boys turned their head to see Castiel standing over by the changing table.

"Hey, Cas." Was all Dean said, not caring about finding something sarcastic to greet him with.

"I still don't understand, where did that creature, _the other you,_ come from?" Bobby asked.

Castiel took a step closer "Micah projected him."

Sam was quiet, as he too started to play with Micah; it looked like he had already figured the whole thing out.

"Micah created the other Dean?" Bobby asked, before a look of realization hit his eyes as well.

"Yes."

"He thought that I didn't want him, _the other me_ wasn't trying to steal him, Micah just wanted a dad that wanted him back." Dean said quietly before Micah took a hold of his finger and _laughed. _"He's getting big." He commented.

"Talk about post-partem depresstion." Bobby sighed as slumped down into the rocking chair in the corner.

"So when Micah realized that Dean loved him and Sam, he took the creature away."

Dean looked up and at Castiel.

"Your pregnancy wasn't exactly normal, Dean, the thoughts you created when you didn't know if Sam was the father, what you had to give up in order to have the baby, this all affected his birth and who he became."

"I'm a terrible dad." Dean whispered.

"No, you're not." Sam finally spoke "you were scared and depressed, and I should have been there more."

Dean actually laughed at that "You never left my side, mother hen."

"Not like that, I should have seen how much you were struggling."

Dean shook his head "I didn't even know myself, but then the creature started to appear whenever I thought about it or had doubts about Micah and…" He didn't know how to continue, just stroked Micah's cheeks. "But I always loved him."

"I know, and stop apologizing, this has been hard."

"I put you through Hell, you haven't slept in days and…"

"I said stop." Sam said and kissed his temple.

"Good luck." Castiel said.

"Hey, Cas, wait!" Dean exclaimed "Why are you here? How do you know this, I thought they wouldn't tell you."

Castiel shrugged "You're my friends, so I broke a couple of rules."

Dean smiled "Thanks, buddy."

Sam could swear he saw Castiel smile before he disappeared.

"He's actually kind of hot." Dean said, and Sam punched his arm.

"Asshole."

"Baby" Bobby warned.

"The best baby in the entire world." Dean said in his most annoying baby voice, lifting Micah up and blowing his stomach, making Sam grin from ear to ear.

"Gross, he needs a changing." Dean said before handing him over to Sam, who looked sternly at him.

"Seriously, after everything that just happened?"

"I need a nap." Dean said "But I love you, Micah" he said again, sounding like a teenager talking to her puppy, and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Fine." Sam laughed. "You wanna give me a hand, Bobby."

Bobby shook his head "I'm gonna take a nap too."

"Seriously, you guys?!"


	35. Bittersweet life

Yes, the previous chapter was inspired by Charmed, I was just so uninspired and I have the Charmed DVD set and was rewatching it and thinking "why not?" as I wrote the chapter. This story has not turned out how I planned when I originally started it, for once, Sam wasn't supposed to be Micah's father, but I didn't have the heart to write it how it was originally planned. Thank you to everyone who's still reading this!

"Micah, get over here, right now!" Sam shouted as the little boy was running like crazy around their joined kitchen and living room area. Walking was like everything else with that boy, when he first got the hang of it, there was no stopping him, even though he fell down a lot.

Micah laughed happily and clapped his hands as he ran to the doorway where Dean appeared, Sam hadn't even heard the car pull up.

"There's my guy!" Dean said and lifted him up and blew kisses on his stomach, Micah started laughing even harder.

"Why did we teach him to walk again?" Sam asked as he slumped down into the couch. Dean shrugged his shoulder as he walked over and kissed the top of Sam's head. "He's like a hurricane."

"You need a haircut." He commented.

"You need a shower." Sam snapped back, and Dean raised his eyebrows at him. "Jerk."

Dean laughed as he put Micah back on the floor and covered his ears "Bitch."

Sam smiled "How was work?"

Dean sighed as he walked over to the fridge to get a cold beer "The same as always this really hot girl who came in who had filled gasoline in her diesel engine and was freaking out because her dad had just bought her the car."

"Her dad?" Sam asked "How old was she?"

"Dunno, but she was in college." Dean said as he took a swing from his beer "You're not gonna comment on the 'really hot' part?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders then "Nah."

"We're getting boring." Dean answered as he leaned against the kitchen counter, glancing over at Micah who was now sitting on the carpet, playing with the stuffed cow Bobby had gotten him for his first birthday.

"Obby!" He said happily as he held the stuffed animal in the air, looking over at Sam.

"Yeah, uncle Bobby got you that." Sam answered "You miss him?"

Micah just laughed.

"It's weird that you call him _uncle _Bobby." Dean said as he walked across the room and sat down in the couch next to Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked as he leaned back and put his feet on the coffee table "He's family, and you're messing up the coach, your shirt is full of grease."

"You've got your feet on the table!" Dean argued "I just worked eight hours, give me a break."

"And I took care of little superboy over there." Sam said and nodded towards Micah.

"Yeah, I know that's a full time job, don't go all mommy dearest on me." Dean said. "And yes, I know Bobby's family, it's just weird since his _real_ uncle is also his dad."

Sam grimaced "Yeah, I know, poor kid."

"He's gonna be a mental case." Dean answered and looked over at the little boy, who was now walking over to Sam and stretching his arms in the air and Sam lifted him into his lap.

"He's getting so big." Sam said as he tried to stop Micah from wiggling in his lap and actually sitting still for once.

"15 months." Dean answered quietly. "Do you think we should give Bobby a call?"

"Sure, he might still be on that case with Tim though." Sam said "You worried?"

"Nah,they can take care of themselves, it's just, it was kind of hard for him when we moved out, you know." Dean said, playing with Micah's fingers. "Don't bite me."

"Yeah, he understood though, and he's not that far away, he'll come if we need him."

"What if he needs us?" Dean asked "He's not exactly young anymore and he knows we've got Micah now and we can't just drop anything and drive up to South Dakota whenever something happens, I'm afraid he won't call us if he needs us."

"You wanna move closer to him?" Sam asked "It was your idea to come back to Kansas."

Dean looked up at him and frowned "No, it was yours."

"No, yours, you were all sentimental and nostalgic at Micah's birthday and-"

"I wasn't."

Sam sighed "You're impossible."

"Whatever." Dean answered and took another swing of his beer "Has he done anything magic-crazy today?"

"He transported himself from his crib to my bed when we were taking a nap." Sam said and tickled Micah's stomach "The glow woke me up."

"Transported sounds weird, we should have another word for it." Dean said "And he should sleep in _his own bed_."

Micah giggled.

"He does during the night though, I guess that's what's important, I guess he was just bored, and I must say that it was better waking up to than him screaming."

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower." Dean answered, getting up from the couch and stretching his arms above his head "Shit, I stink."

"Yes, I know, we're gonna have to clean the entire seating are from your stench." Sam said as Micah started fussing and reaching up to his other dad.

"Shut up." Dean said and lifted Micah and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Daddy have to shower, he stinks." He said and put the toddler down on the floor, he looked up at his dad for a little while before realizing he wasn't picking him up again and then started screaming.

"Great." Sam said "he's been fussy all day."

"It comes with the age." Dean said "You weren't exactly fun at that time, either, you know, pulling tantrums all the time."

"I don't believe you." Sam said as he lifted the screaming Micah from the floor "Your dad needs a shower, come on, let's get you something to eat."

"Thanks." Dean muttered before heading off up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Come on, Micah, eat your yougurt." Sam said, clearly tired "Look, it's an airplane!" He said "Woosh!"

"You know that doesn't work." Dean said as he entered the room, in sweatpants and a t-shirt, a towel swung around his shoulders and his hair still wet from the shower.

"It was worth a shot, you wanna try?" Sam asked, and Dean nodded as he took Sam's place in the chair next to Micah's high chair.

"We should get him a booster seat, Jenny told me that George loved it when he first got his, made him feel like a big boy!" Sam said, ending the sentence in a baby voice, and Micah let out a happy "Dada!"

They didn't know when it had started, but most of the time, Micah called Sam for 'dada' and Dean for 'daddy' or 'daddiii' as he pronounced it.

"You talked to Jenny again today?" Dean asked, lowering his voice, holding the spoon of yogurt in front of Micah, who opened his mouth.

"How do you do that?" Sam asked "And yeah, I met her while taking out the trash, she was taking the twins out for a walk."

"That's great." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes "What?" he asked sternly.

"Nothing, it's nice that you have someone to talk to about _our_ baby." Dean said.

Sam went over to the fridge and got the orange juice out, slamming the door a little harder than necessary, making Micah fuss.

"It's okay, little guy, have some more food." Dean said and surprisingly, Micah did as he was told and opened his mouth for another spoonful of yogurt.

"You know he gets upset when we fight, you still have a connection." Sam said as he poured himself a glass of the juice.

"Yes, thank you, I'm well aware."

"Dean."

"No, really, it's fine. " Dean said "Except for the fact that we are completely boring, never see each other and act like-"

"Brothers?"

"It's not funny."

"Relax, Dean, not gonna cheat on you." Sam laughed and stroked Dean's hair, how he had thought that was the right thing to say was beyond anyone.

"Asshole." Dean said "There, he's eaten." He lifted Micah from the chair "Come on, let's go take a walk."

"I'm tired, I think I'm just gonna stay here-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Dean said sharply "But I'm sure Jenny can come over if you get lonely while we're gone."

"She's married, Dean!"

"Seperated." Dean corrected him as he put Micah's jacket on.

"Are your hormones ever going away?" Sam muttered and Dean gave him the deadliest glare Sam had ever received from the other man.

"You suck, Sam!"

"I stay home with him all day, you want me to just sit inside the house?"

"I did, when I was pregnant with him!"

"That was different, and I was home with you most of the time." Sam said, lowering his voice, knowing the effect the fighting could have on Micah, at the moment though, the boy was busy playing with the zipper of Dean's jacket. "We just moved here, we should be in touch with the neighbors and Micah likes the twins."

Dean sighed "I want him to have friends, Sam, but what if he exposes his powers?" _What if something happens to him?_

"I know you're worried, and I know you're still affected by everything that's happened." Sam said "But you don't have to worry, especially not about me."

"You look tired, go lay down for a while; I'll wake you when we come back." Dean said with a small reassuring smile, that Sam just thought looked sad.

Sure, their relationship had changed lately, Dean still wasn't used to the 9 to 5, white picket fence life and they hadn't seen each other a lot after Dean started his job at the garage, the time they spent together usually included Micah as well, so they were rarely alone, but Sam didn't think they were in any kind of trouble, but he knew Dean was still insecure about fatherhood after everything that happened during the pregnancy and the months after, so maybe it wasn't so weird that he was a little intimidated by a woman that appeared like the perfect mom. Dean could barely cook dinner.

"I love you." Sam said as Dean opened the front door, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at Sam.

"Love you too."


	36. Don't you worry child

"Morning." Sam said softly as he started stroking Dean's back with the tip of his fingers. The sunlight shining through the blinders captured his frame perfectly.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, opening his eyes and meeting Sam's.

"Early, Micah's still asleep." Sam answered, kissing Dean's shoulder, while continuing stroking his back.

"That's nice." Dean said, closing his eyes again.

"Mhm," Sam agreed. It had been a while since they had any alone time. "So, how sleepy are you?"

Dean opened an eye "Depends on what you had in mind."

Sam grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but before he even reached his lips, Dean had turned around and had his brother pinned under him.

Sam laughed "Not that sleepy, then?"

"Never too sleepy for sex." Dean answered smugly as he captured Sam's lips, licking against them, wanting entrance which Sam happily indulged.

"Missed this." Sam moaned as Dean started pressing kisses down his naked chest.

"Can't blame you." Dean answered and got rewarded with a playful slap on his head. "I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" He asked teasingly as he sneaked a hand between Sam's body and the bed and palmed his ass.

"Jerk." Sam breathed.

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked and started pulling back, knowing his brother a little too well. Sam hooked his legs around Dean's calves.

"Don't you dare." Sam said and leaned up to kiss him again, Dean only pulled back to pull his t-shirt over his head. "You're gorgeous, Dean."

Dean grinned "I thought you said I was fat."

"I never said that!" Sam said as he held up a finger to make a point "I said you had changed since you had Micah, besides, that was months ago, you're even more beautiful now than you were before him." He said as he stroked a finger down the c-section scar on Dean's stomach.

Dean puffed out a breath like he really didn't believe his brother, but before Sam could protest, he leaned down again to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. "Just be quiet, don't wanna wake the baby." Dean whispered as Sam moaned out loudly.

"It's been _weeks." _Sam groaned as Dean helped him out of his underwear.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your mouth occupied."

xxxxxxx

"Dean, someone's at the door!" Sam yelled when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm making breakfast!" Dean yelled back, pouring milk into his bowl of cereal.

"I'm bathing Micah!" Sam answered "And I don't think you will burn the kitchen down by leaving your cereal on the counter for two minutes!"

"Shit." Dean muttered under his breath, how did Sam know him so well? Oh, right. Reluctantly he went into the hallway to open the door. It was his day off and all he wanted to do was spend it with Sam and Micah, if he was lucky, Micah might even be tired after his bath and breakfast, so and Sam could sneak back to bed.

"Hello." He said while opening the door, before even seeing who it was. The sight that greeted him was not the one he was hoping for that morning.

"Oh, hi, Dean."

"Jenny, hi." Dean said, scrubbing the back of the neck "What are you doing here this early?"

"Sam didn't tell you?" She asked "The twins and Micah have a play-date."

Dean nodded before looking at Jenny then over her shoulder "Without the twins?"

She looked confused for a moment before laughing, damn it, the girl had a nice smile. "They're home, Sam was supposed to bring Micah over 20 minutes ago, and I was getting worried, Jeremy's leaving for business in Nashville soon, so I just wanted to make sure he hadn't forgotten."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to forget." Dean said "We stayed a little longer in bed today than we planned on, so…"

"Oh." She said, blushing slightly.

"Dean!" Sam said as he came down the stairs with Micah on his arm, "I totally forgot, Micah has a play-date with…. Oh, hi, Jenny!" He laughed as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw who was in their doorway.

"Hey, Sammy!" She said with a huge grin, and didn't that just widen Dean's eyes as he looked over at Sam.

'_Sammy?'_ he mouthed.

Sam just gave him a '_let it go'_ look, before looking back at Jenny "What are you doing standing in the doorway?"

"She just got here." Dean answered "She was worried about you, since you had scheduled a play-date that you hadn't showed up to, _on my day off_." He said, the overly- nice tone in his voice wasn't fooling anyone and Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Sorry, I totally forgot." Sam apologized "Can we reschedule?"

Jenny looked disappointed at that "Sure, but Sean and Sarah had really looked forward to it."

"I know, I'm sorry, we just got a little slow start this morning and Micah has been throwing a lot of tantrums lately and he's already off his feeding schedule, so…"

"No, trust me, I understand, George was the same when he was that age." She said "Jeremy will be gone all week though, so just let me know when there's a better time, maybe when Dean's at work, I know how lonely it can be, alone with a baby."

Dean wanted to slam the door in her face.

"Sure, bye." Sam said and waved her off, before closing the door "Dean, don't overreact-"

"The one day off I have and you schedule a play-date without telling me? And what did she mean about you being alone with the baby, like you're a fucking-"

"Dean!" Sam said, gesturing to the baby he was holding.

"Sorry." He said, but directed it more to Micah than Sam. "Like you're a single parent, I have to work, and she was talking about me like I wasn't even there, and why the Hell was she talking about Jeremy, I thought you said they had separated?"

"Dean, don't do this, he has three kids with the woman and they are still working out the custody arrangement," Sam sighed as he started rocking Micah on his arm "I canceled, okay?" he said "Let's just get Micah some breakfast and have him settled, then I think we should talk."

"Talk, talk about what?"

"Us." Sam said like it was completely obvious, as he walked through the open door to the living room/kitchen area.

"What about us?"

"You are totally freaking out over nothing." Sam said "You're constantly worried, and you clearly don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sam." Dean sighed, clearly annoyed and not wanting to talk about it, he was perfectly happy just yelling at Sam and then be over with it. "I'll make him scrambled eggs, he doesn't like bananas anymore."

"He's so picky." Sam answered "We're gonna spoil him, and yes, we are going to talk."

"Off course we'll spoil him." Was all Dean answered.

"Maybe I should make the eggs." Sam said.

"I can make scrambled eggs, Sam." Dean answered "I made them to you all the time when you were a kid."

"I know…"

"What?" Dean said while getting a pan from the cupboard.

"You usually burnt them." Sam answered quietly, not wanting to push Dean at this point.

"Maybe we can just get Jenny back here, I'm sure she makes good scrambled eggs."

"They're not bad." Was not was Sam should have answered.

Xxx

After the silence treatment from Dean during breakfast, Micah was sitting on his blanket on the floor, playing with his favorite book that made animal sounds when you opened the right page.

Dean sat down next to him and read for him what it said on the different pages, "Yeah, and the cow goes 'moo'." He said as he closed and opened the page of the cow again, the book letting out a sound.

Micah didn't really care what Dean said, he just looked up at him from time to time, but was more interested in checking out the book himself.

"Ready to talk now?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs, having just put some clothes in the dryer.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sam." Dean said as he tried playing with Micah, but the boy practically slapped his hands away.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said as he sat down on the couch. "I'm getting tired of you accusing me of things."

"I'm not accusing you, I'm accusing _her." _He answered "She clearly wants to jump your bones."

"So what?" It's nice having company from time to time, and it's not like I'm gonna do anything."

Dean kissed the top of Micah's head and got up from his place on the floor to sit in the comfy chair.

"Do you think we would still be together if it wasn't for Micah?" Dean asked. "We weren't even that… Serious, before."

"I don't know." Sam answered "It doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, it kind of does."

"I am perfectly contempt with being with you, Dean, I wouldn't do anything to screw this up." He said gesturing between the two of them and Micah.

"Contempt?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Happy."

Dean looked down at the ground "Well, that's good, I guess."

"We were having such a good morning."

"I know, I don't mean to ruin it." Dean answered "Can I blame the hormones?"

Sam laughed "Not anymore, no."

"Well, it was worth a try." He said.

"Yeah, I guess, but seriously, Dean, why are you so worried? You used to be all badass and not caring what anyone thought."

"I cared about what you thought." Dean muttered.

Sam grinned "And I think that I will never love anyone but you."

"Don't be cheesy."

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, remember the first time we went out with Micah? You were getting pissed at me because that guy was talking to us, even though he was clearly flirting with _you_."

"Hormones."

"Stop it."

Dean snorted "Sorry."

"So what's going on?" Sam asked. "You've changed, a lot."

"I guess things were just so crazy during the pregnancy, and the months after that when things finally started slowing down, and we learned to deal with Micah's powers and everything, a lot of stuff just caught up to me, that's all." Dean said "Don't worry."

"But I do worry." Sam answered "You're practically the mother of my child, I want you to be happy."

"First, don't ever call me a woman gain, and second, I am happy." Dean said.

"I want you to be happy _all the time."_ Sam said "And not get jealous and worried every time I talk to someone, have you even made any friends since we moved here?"

"You're my friend." Dean said jokingly, really wanting to stop talking about this.

"You know what I mean, what about the guys from work?"

Dean shrugged "They're all right."

_Ding dong_

Dean didn't know if he should be relieved or irritated "If that's Jenny-"

"I'll get it."

"No, let me." Dean said as he got up and went to open the door.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam said, making his brother turn around. "We are ex-demon fighting brothers who happen to be lovers, added to that, we have a kid, that you gave birth to, I don't think we can ever be boring."

Dean smiled, remembering that he'd expressed concern for that the day before, he went to open the door and the sight greeting him was a lot better than the previous visitor they'd had.

"Hey, Bobby!"


	37. Never meant to fight on my own

Bobby knew the Winchesters better than anyone, and he hadn't even been there for a week before he realized something was off. Nothing seemed _wrong, _but Dean wasn't acting like himself at all. He was weird around his brother, almost a little jumpy and when Bobby had went with him to work, Dean had kept to himself, only doing what his boss had told him and only interacting with Bobby during lunch.

"How's Dean doing?" Bobby had asked the other mechanic working that day while Dean was working under the hood of an old pick-up.

"You know, the guy's a little shy, keeps to himself, but he's a good guy, works hard." Mike had answered.

Bobby nodded, but the truth was, he didn't know. Dean was everything but shy and he rarely kept to himself.

When they'd gotten home, Dean had kissed Sam's temple and played with Micah while Sam made dinner. Bobby had noticed Dean tense when Sam asked if it was okay that he went out with Jeremy and some friends on Friday when Jeremy got back from Nashville.

"Sure." He'd answered before picking up Micah and kissing the top of his head, holding him close.

"Why don't you go with them, Dean?" Bobby suggested "I can watch Micah."

"Really, Bobby?" Sam asked "You sure it's no trouble?"

"Off course not!" Bobby said, waving at Micah who gurgled in response.

"It's okay, really." Dean said "I'll probably be tired after work anyway, I'll stay home with him, you won't be too late, right?"

"Uhh…" Sam answered, looking from Bobby to Dean "No, I guess not."

"Good." Dean said "You hungry, Micah?"

Bobby shot Sam another look, but Sam just sighed and shrugged his shoulder before going back to his cooking.

Xxx

"Okay, so what's going on with you two?" Bobby asked as Sam handed him a beer, Dean had went upstairs to put Micah to bed, Bobby had spoiled him with too much sugar so he was probably going to be a while.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked before taking a swing at his beer.

"Dean, he's acting weird."

Sam swallowed, he was quiet for a while before answering "I know."

"He hasn't exactly made a lot of friends, has he?"

Sam laughed bitterly "Not really, so he expects me to keep him entertained all the time, he barely let's me leave the house."

"He was acting weird at work too." Bobby commented, scratching his dirty fingernails across the bottle.

"And he gets really jealous." Sam said "It's like he doesn't trust anyone, he won't really talk to me about it, he just says some things have been catching up with him since the pregnancy."

Bobby sighed and looked at Sam for a while, like Sam was supposed to get something.

"What?" Sam asked, taking another look towards the stairs, making sure Dean wasn't eavesdropping.

"You don't think this has anything to do about what happened with that guy?"

Sam had to think for a second before remembering what Bobby was talking about. "Oh." Was all he said, they hadn't mentioned it after Micah had been born.

"Yeah."

"I should probably talk to him, right?" Sam asked "I mean, he was pretty much isolated throughout the entire pregnancy, and now he's supposed to live a normal life?"

"Can't be easy." Bobby said as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"What can't be easy?" Dean asked as he entered the living room, walking over to the kitchen area to grab a beer for himself.

"We were just talking about the case with Tim." Bobby answered, and Sam was grateful because he knew Bobby only lied to Dean so he wouldn't have to.

"I thought it was an easy kill?" Dean asked, a little worry showing in his voice.

"No kill is easy." Bobby answered, and Dean stared at them for a minute before raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right, what's going on?"

Sam dried his palms on his jeans before sending Bobby a look "You know, it's late, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Night, Bobby." Dean said without looking away from Sam, waiting until the man was up the stairs before sitting down next to his brother.

"So?"

"We were just discussing…. Well, you." Sam said "And how you've been behaving."

Dean sighed heavily and looked angrily at Sam "This again? Seriously?"

"Bobby just pointed something out."

"What?" Dean asked without a beat.

"Look." He started, scooting a bit closer to his brother so they were sitting thigh to thigh. "You've been talking about all this stuff that's caught up to you after Micah was born and after we settled down."

"Yeah, so?"

"What exactly did you mean?" Sam asked, letting his hand fall to Dean's knee, grateful that his brother didn't move away.

"Just stuff." Dean shrugged.

"Dean."

"Sam."

"You don't trust anyone, you never go out anymore, you're worried about me, you spend all your free time with Micah."

"You're exaggerating." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"No, Dean, I'm really not." Sam said, but when Dean still didn't answer, Sam just had lay it all down on the table "Does it have anything to do with what happened with that guy, back in Oklahoma?"

Dean's eyes widened at once, and Sam knew he'd been right. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Why the hell would you bring that up?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it's destroying you."

Dean laughed bitterly, the sound that always broke Sam's heart. "Thought you'd forgotten about that."

"I guess I've-"

"Bobby reminded you, huh?" Dean continued, getting up from his seat while stroking a hand over his face.

"Dean, we have to talk about this."

"No, we don't."

"During your pregnancy, we never really got a chance to talk this through."

"Does it matter?"Dean asked "It's over, I just wanna forget it."

"Well, clearly you haven't been able to, you don't trust anyone anymore Dean, and yes, I should have realized sooner why."

"That's just-"

"You don't trust _me!_"

Dean closed his mouth, just meeting his brother's eyes, seeing the pain reflected there and he took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Look, I'll try to let you live your life."

"It's not my life, it's our life, and I want you to be happy, I want us to be a family."

"Don't you dare imply that we are not a family." Dean said, but this time he didn't seem angry, he just seemed like he was lost, like he was tired.

Sam shook his head, before he stood up as well and walked over to Dean, taking a hold of his hips before kissing his temple, then his cheek and then mouth. "I love you" he breathed against Dean's lips before pulling back enough to meet his eyes.

"I love you, I love Micah, and we have a real chance here at a good, happy life, we can bring him up right, we can protect him, and I know about the destiny crap that the angels have planned, and I know we've both been through shit, but right now we have the opportunity to raise him and just let him be a kid." He said as he rested his forehead against Dean's "but we have to stop fighting, and we have to start agreeing on things, to have a real life, and that means that you have to get back to being yourself, okay? I need you to be happy."

Dean only nodded before he took a hold of the hands that were resting against his neck. "I'm sorry that I keep screwing up everything."

"You're not; we'll get through this, just talk to me, or talk to Bobby or a therapist or _someone_." Sam said "I'll be here no matter what, Micah will be here."

"Yeah."

"Hey." Sam said with a smile "We're Winchesters, okay? We can get through anything, let's just go to bed for now, yeah?"

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said breathlessly as he laughed, not knowing what else to do.

"You too, come on." Sam said as he took Dean's hand "let's get some sleep."


	38. A normal life?

"Don't be so fussy, you'll wake daddy." Sam said as he rocked Micah against his shoulder "God, you're getting big."

"If he gets your height, I'm gonna be seriously pissed." Dean said from the doorway, his hair sticking up in every direction as he yawned and walked over and kissed the little boy's cheek.

"I wanted you to sleep in." Sam said as he handed Micah over.

"Then you should have turned this off." Dean said as he handed his brother the baby call. "You're dada just _thinks _he's a genius." He told Micah who clapped his hands together.

"Oh." Sam answered, putting down the baby call. "Sorry."

"No problem, I'll get him dressed and you'll start breakfast?" Dean suggested as he put a restless Micah down on the floor, who immediately started running circles around them. "Calm down there, racer!"

"Yeah, we need to do some grocery shopping today too, wanna come with?" Sam asked as he started chasing the little boy around.

"Sure, I have the late shift today so, plus, I have to make sure you remember the pie this time."

"I got you pie the last time." Sam said as he caught the boy and flew him around the room like a plane, the boy laughed and wiggled like a monkey, and Dean couldn't help but grin.

"It wasn't pie, it was cobbler." Dean corrected and took the boy from Sam's arms again "Come on, Micah, let's get you dressed."

"I just changed his diaper, but check anyway." Sam said.

"Alright." Dean answered "I want blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

"Whatever you say, I'll go see if Bobby's up yet." Sam answered before giving Dean a kiss on the lips and finding his way to the guest room.

Xxx

After breakfast, they all decided to go grocery shopping together, which Sam thought was kind of fun because he usually did it alone and Micah was kind of grabby.

"Micah, slow down!" Dean said as the boy made his way through the fruit -and vegetable aisle, wanting to try and knock over a pyramid of apples, luckily he fell and Dean caught up with him. "You are worst than your dada was at you age, I swear." He said as he picked him up from the floor.

"Stop saying stuff like that." Sam pouted as he put some oranges in the cart. "

"You were a monster." Dean said playfully and stuck his tongue out, causing Micah to do the same.

"Great, you shouldn't teach him stuff like that, Dean." Sam said and rolled his eyes, and Bobby just sighed as they continued walking through the store.

"Oh, hi, Dean!" A familiar voice said and they all turned around to see Mike and his fiancé, Rachel walk towards them.

"Hey, you guys." Dean said and shook Mike's hand "Nice to see you again, Rachel."

"You too, hi, Sam!" Rachel said and then waved at Micah "Hey there, Micah!"

"Ai!" the boy answered and waved his arms around happily.

"Rachel, this is Bobby." Mike said "He's an old friend of the boys here, he's pretty good with cars too."

"Oh, yeah, Mike mentioned you went by the garage the other day, nice to meet you." She said and shook his hand.

"Likewise, mam'" Bobby answered politely.

"You know, I was actually going to call you before work." Mike said as Dean tried to rearrange a very inpatient Micah in his arms.

"Really, why's that?" Dean asked as he handed the boy over to Bobby "Here, make sure he doesn't break anything."

Bobby huffed "Come on, Micah, let's go see if we can find something funny." He said as he put the kid down on the floor and took his hand as the little guy tried to drag him through the store.

"So what's up?" Dean asked as he casually leaned against Sam, making the other man smile.

"My sister's looking at adoption options and we were wondering if you could give her some advice." Rachel said "I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"Uhh…" Dean said and started scratching the back of his head "You know, we actually did that other thing-"

"Surrogacy?"

"Yeah, that one, so we can't really help with the adoption thing… Sorry." Dean said and Sam just smiled nervously, why they hadn't thought that this would come up sooner or later was beyond them,

"That's okay too; she's exploring all her options." Rachel said with a big genuine smile that Dean really hated right about now. "She's in town now, I'm sure she would love to meet someone who's gone through the whole thing."

"Well, you know, I'm sure we can arrange something." Sam said before Dean had a chance to open his mouth again.

"Great, I'll see you at work then, Dean!" Mike said and shook Dean's hand again who just nodded and swallowed nervously.

When they were out of earshot, Dean slapped Sam's arm "We have to move."

"I think you're exaggerating." He said as he put a hand on the small of Dean's back, leading him further into the store "I'll just do some research and it'll be fine, I mean, we used to lie to people for a living, remember?"

"Yeah, but if this is really important to that lady, then it seems wrong, kind of." Dean said and sighed heavily when he saw Bobby talking to an employee, while Micah was sitting on the floor with two open boxes of cereal, throwing the coco puffs around.

Sam sighed too "Maybe we should move."


	39. We were supposed to get our happy ending

"I think he knows I've been feeling weird lately." Dean said as he looked over at Micah who was quietly playing with his toys on the floor of the nursery, from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he took a swing of his beer.

"I don't know, I just have this bad feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around him, I think it's the bond thing, I think he can feel it whenever I'm down, or whatever." Dean answered, trying his best not to sound like a sap.

"I guess that makes sense, hope you still won't have that when he's going to puberty." Sam said and Dean snorted.

"Tell me about it."

They were quiet for a little while, just watching the boy, it was peaceful for a moment, everything felt kind of right.

"How have you been feeling though?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean looked up at him for a moment before looking at his feet and back at Micah.

"Better, you know, processing."

Sam nodded and bit his lip "Good, that's good."

"Give it up, Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean gave him that stare, like he was trying to get Sam to confess to something "I know you've been waiting for me to open up to you so we can have one of our legendary once-every-year heart to heart's."

"I like those."

"They usually end up with one of us dying."

Sam was silent for a little while before he just leaned down and kissed Dean's lips softly, Dean was taken completely by surprise and only got a chance to close his eyes for a second before it was over.

Sam smiled "Not anymore."

Dean heard Micah giggle as he was trying to make his toy-car fly and then smiled "Okay."

"Okay."

"I just, I have to go through this alone-"

"You're not alone." Sam interrupted and Dean sighed.

"Let me finish, I have to go through this alone and process everything before I can talk to you about it, but it's kind of hard when I'm afraid Micah's gonna feel everything I feel." He said in a lowered voice and looked over at Micah who was completely ignoring the conversation in favor of his toys.

"I just don't want him to be scared for life over this, you know, we've been fighting a lot, and I don't want him to get the wrong impression, he doesn't understand what's going on."

Sam nodded again and placed his empty beer bottle on the chair outside Micah's room. "I know it's hard." He said as he placed one hand on Dean's cheek. "Maybe you should just try talking to him."

"He's a baby, Sam."

"He understands what we're saying, he can control his powers, and he's not like other kids." Sam said and looked over at the little boy again. "We have to accept that."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said "I just don't want to make it worse."

"I'm with him all day long." Sam said "And I know that when you're not here, he misses you, he loves you."

Dean felt there was something else Sam was going to say. "But?"

"Look…" Sam started and took a deep breath "Something happened while you were at work today, during the play-date next door…"

Dean's eyes widened "What?!"

"Nothing serious, relax…" Sam said and Dean took a relieved breath "But I think you're right about him knowing what's going on, because Jenny was kind of flirting-"

"What?!" Dean repeated.

"_Relax, _nothing happened, I think she's just lonely, look, it doesn't matter, the point is, she was flirting and getting kind of handsy- _nothing serious!_ – and then suddenly, lemonade everywhere."

Dean only raised his eyebrows in question, giving Sam the 'what the hell are you talking about?' look.

"We were drinking lemonade and the pitcher on the coffee table just fell over and ruined her rug, and the glass she was holding slipped out of her hand and she got lemonade all over her sweater." Sam said and shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Micah who was suddenly quiet and looking right back at them.

Dean grunted and walked over to the boy and sat down on the floor in front of him, Sam soon followed.

"I asked him about it, he didn't answer." Sam said.

"He doesn't know that many words, Sam." Dean answered and looked at a very guilty Micah. "Did you have something to do with what happens over at Jenny's today, Micah?"

"It's okay if you did." Sam quickly added.

Micah only picked up his stuffed cow from the floor and held onto it tightly.

Dean took a deep breath and gave Sam a look saying he had that feeling in his stomach again, Sam sighed and picked up Micah and sat him between his crossed legs.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Micah, you and me and daddy are gonna be together forever." Sam said and kissed the top of his head "Just like in the fairytales, remember?"

After a little while, Micah nodded.

"Micah, dada and I love you very much, and I love him very much." Dean said, taking the risk of sounding like a total sap for the sake of his little boy.

"And you are the most important thing to us, always." Sam said and held the boy even closer.

"Everything's okay now, baby." Dean said with a smile. "You're safe."

"I'm afraid not."

Both of them turned around with confused looks on their faces.

"Cas?"


	40. Saving people, hunting things

_I USED TO HAVE A STORYLINE FOR THIS, I PROMISE. I needed more Castiel in this fic._

"Dean, Dean, are you okay?"

"I can barely hear you, Sammy." Dean said, cursing under his breath "Listen, baby, it's dad."

"Is he there? Is Micah there?" Sam asked, clutching the phone with both hands.

Dean nodded into the phone "Yeah, Sam, he's right here, are you okay?"

Sam didn't answer at once.

"Are you guys okay?!"

He could hear Sam swallow at the other end "I think we outsmarted them this time."

Dean took a deep breath "And Bobby?"

"He's okay, took a bad hit to the head, but he's fine, we'll be-don't-…"

"Sam, I can't hear you."

"Remember-, are—"

"What?" Dean asked again and cursed as the line went dead and almost jumped out of his skin as he turned away from the payphone and saw Castiel watching him. "A little privacy, here?"

"I'm sorry, Dean, but we have to keep going."

The lights on the street started going on "Yeah."

_2 days earlier_

"_He's not safe, none of you are, they're coming for you." Castiel said as he kneeled down in front of Micah and handed him the stuffed cow he'd dropped when Cas had entered the room, something that looked like a smile crossed Castiel's lips as he saw Micah clinging to the cow. _

"_What are you talking about?" Sam breathed as he looked from Castiel to Dean and back again._

_Castiel sighed as he stood back up and faced the brothers. "They're coming."_

"_Who?"_

"_All of them."_

"Cas, wait up!" Dean said as he jogged through the forest with Micah on his arm. "Where the hell are we?"

"Russia." Was all Castiel answered as he stopped for a second, looked around, then started walking in another direction "Keep up."

"Keep up, my ass, where are we going?" Dean asked again as he cooed Micah on his shoulder who wasn't too happy with this whole situation.

"You'll see."

_2 days earlier_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The demons, ghosts, everything you've ever hunted, everything that's ever hunted you, they're coming for you, and they're coming for Micah."_

"_What, why?" Dean asked "To get back at us?"_

"_To use him, you already know how powerful he is, they want him while he's still young and can be influenced."_

"_To do what?"_

_Castiel's lips twitched "Raise hell on earth."_

"Did you tell him?" Bobby asked as he threw Sam another shotgun from the back of the truck.

"No, I don't think he could hear me."

"Did you try to – you know, pray to Cas?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, I hope he heard me."

Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder "We'll get through this, we always do, kid."

Sam bit his lip and nodded "I know, I'm glad you're here, Bobby."

"Always, kiddo, come on, let's go see if we can't save your asses _again."_

_2 weeks earlier_

"_Dean, you and Micah has to come with me." Castiel said sternly, making Sam's jaw drop._

"_What?"_

"_They already know where you are, you're not safe here, but you two need to stay together as long as you're bond is still as strong as it is." Castiel said "It'll be harder for them to get to him."_

_Sam nodded "We'll go." He said, not even needing any more explanation, something was coming for them and their son and right now, run sounded a lot more better than fight, at least until they had a plan. _

"_You can't come with us, Sam." _

"_What?" Dean said again, making Micah stir on the floor, Dean sighed as he walked over and picked him up and started rocking him on his arm. _

"_There's something else he has to do." Castiel said as he placed two fingers on Sam's forehead, and suddenly he was gone._

"_Where is he?" Dean demanded to know._

"_With Bobby, he knows what he has to do now."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_What else is it that you two do? Save the world."_

Dean stopped dead in his track "Please tell me that's not a hell's gate."

"It's not a hell's gate." Castiel said as he brushed some dust off of the symbols on the floor.

"We're in a grave yard, in Russia, and there are symbols all over this crypt thing." Dean said "This is not good." He whispered as he held Micah tighter.

"Yes, you'd be correct."

"So, what are we doing here? Hiding?"

"No, we're here to get something." Castiel said as he stood up and closed his eyes for a second before turning around and walking over to one of the statuses along the walls, he stood still in front of it, cocked his head to the side and then punched the thing to pieces.

"Woah, woah!" Dean said and covered Micah's ears, but the baby was already crying. "What the F, dude?"

"I apologize." Castiel said quietly as he picked up a box that had fallen to the floor when the statue broke.

"What's that?"

"This is the key."

"What kind of key?"


	41. Putting the pieces together

_I NEED. REVIEWS. CAN'T BREATHE. _

«So Castiel should have gotten the key by now.» Sam said as he shoved a cabinet in front of the kitchen door. «We just need to keep them coming after us.»

«Shouldn't be a problem.» Bobby said as he wiped the drained blood from his elbow. «Where the hell are we, anyway?»

«Don't know, the house was empty, i think it's for sale.» Sam answered as he walked over to Bobby and took a look at his elbow. «You okay?»

Bobby shrugged him off, «Yeah, i'm fine, boy.»

Sam nodded and leaned against the kitchen table, taking a deep breath.

«They're okay, Sam.» Bobby said reassuringly.

«I know, it's just so weird, we haven't been hunting for so long, and now all these monsters are coming after us and Dean and Micah aren't here, I haven't been away from Micah one day since he was born, you know?» Sam said and ran a hand through his messy hair.

«I know, son, but the most important thing we can do is keep them away from Micah and your brother, giving them a head start with this key thing.»

Sam nodded «About that, what is that key thing anyway?» Sam asked, Bobby hadn't been able to give him much information since they started running across the country, making the monsters think that Micah was with them.

«I'm not sure, Cas just popped some information about it into my head, so i'd know what to do until they found it and afterwards, i guess it's our last hope.»

That didn't help much, Sam thought as he went over to a bag full of weapons that they had brought inside and picked up Cow from it, that little plushed toy was the reason the monsters were still coming after them. Cas had put some kind of mojo on it so it had Micah's essence, but the monsters would figure it out eventually though.

«But is it like, a real key or-?» Sam asked, squeezing the toy gently.

«I don't think so, i'm not even sure it's a corporal.»

Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Bobby again «What do you mean?»

«I think it's some kind of essence.» Bobby said just as they could feel a cold breeze and hear thumping upstairs. «Great.»

«Dean, we should get going.» Castiel said and looked around the diner nervously.

«I needed to rest, and Misha needed to eat something.» Dean answered strictly and gave Micah another spoon of mashed bananas.

Castiel nodded «The fact that you humans require nourishment is becoming a liability for our mission.»

Dean just cocked him an eyebrow and Castiel shut up instantly.

«Good to see I still have that effect on you, angel boy.» Dean said and winked at him, and then suddenly the spoon he was holding turned very hot.

«Ouch!» Dean said and dropped the spoon onto the table, before giving his son an annoyed look «Really, Micah? Really?»

«Why would he cause you physical pain?» Castiel asked curiously as the waiter came over with two cups of coffee, and pancakes for Dean.

«Because he thought I was flirting.» Dean said and started bouncing Micah on his lap «Easy there, kid.» he said and kissed the top of Micah's head «You and me and daddy'll be back together in no time.»

Micah took a hold of Dean's fingers, and with an easy glow, his hand was healed. «Hey, look at that, talk about damage control.»

«He's a healer.» Castiel commented with a soft smile.

Dean didn't answer, just smiled and went for his pancakes before stopping and taking a look at Cas, who just shook his head.

«They're safe to eat, I checked.»

Dean nodded and took a bite «Sweet lord, that's good.» he said around a mouthful. «So where are we going next?»

«Kansas.»

«What? Back to Kansas?»

«Yes.»

«Are we going back home?»

«Sort of.»

«Why?» Dean asked confusingly, giving Micah a small piece of his breakfast.

«I can't tell you yet, someone might be listening.» Castiel said and suddenly reached over the table to grab Dean's hand. «We have to go, now.» he said as the lights flickered.

«We're in Lawrence.» Dean said questiongly.

«Yes.»

«Why?»

«This is the place you and your brother was born.» Castiel said as he started walking down the too familiar street.

Dean hugged Micah closer to his chest as he looked around, keeping his guard up. «Yeah, so?»

«This is where you first experienced loss, tragedy, love, family.» Castiel said «Everything that makes you who you are, everything that you gave to Micah.»

«I don't understand.» Dean said.

«This is where we'll open the first lock.»

Dean stopped dead in his tracks «the _first _lock?»

Castiel said nothing at first, but then he looked past Dean's shoulder «this is where it gets hard.»

«Why?» Dean asked for what felt like the gazillion time during the last few days.

«Because we need them here for it to work.» He said and nodded towards something behind Dean.

Dean clutched Micah tightly before swiftly turning around.

«Sammy?»

«Dean!»


	42. I'm coming home

Dean laughed out loudly as Sam crushed him with a hug, only letting go when Micah made a startled sound.

"Hey, you!" he said happily and took the little boy from Dean's arms "I've missed you!"

Dean smiled for a second before meeting Sam's eyes and giving him a brief kiss.

"You okay?" He asked as he looked back and forth from Bobby and his brother.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sam said and returned Dean's smile when Dean grazed the new scar on his neck with his fingers. "Vampire."

Dean's eyebrows rose and Sam just gave him a reassuring look "Nothing to worry about."

Dean sighed in relief, Sam becoming a vampire was the last thing they needed right now.

"We have to go now." Castiel said.

Dean turned around again "Where?"

Castiel turned his head towards the side and tilted it towards a very familiar house. "Oh." Sam said.

"Haven't been here in a while." Dean said and faked a grin at Sam, they both remembered too well the last time they had been in that house.

"All roads lead back home, huh?" Bobby said sarcastically and Dean rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, something like that."

"No one lives here now?" Sam asked as Castiel lead them towards the house.

Castiel shook his head as he carefully opened the door, the question was answered the second they entered the house. There was dust everywhere; it was dark and very little furniture around.

"Wow, this was not creepy at all." Dean commented as they walked around the house, following Castiel up the stairs.

Sam just held Micah closer to his chest.

"So, how come no one's living here now?" Bobby asked as they reached what used to have been Sam's old nursery, it still made Dean shiver.

"I bought it." Castiel remarked.

Dean stopped looking around the room long enough to stare at the angel "What?"

"The day we found out you were pregnant, just in case."

"Just in case what?"

Castiel cocked his eyebrows "In case we'd need to protect your baby, which is a good thing apparently."

"So you've always known about these locks and keys and shit?" Dean asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Dean, calm down, he's trying to help." Sam said, even though he was getting mad himself, when it came to Micah, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect him.

Castiel sighed, "You know I haven't been able to tell you what I know about Micah's future, none of us knew how this would all play out, there were a thousand different possibilities of a thousand different scenarios."

Dean just puffed, clearly still annoyed, but let it slide for now. "So what do we do?" Dean asked, but almost before he could get the question out, Castiel had gotten a knife out, cut his hand and started writing symbols across the walls.

"Oh, great." Bobby said, leaning against the doorframe.

"How many locks are there?" Dean suddenly asked as he walked over to Sam and started stroking Micah's back. "You said this was the first."

Sam and Bobby both stared confusingly at Castiel with that. "There's more than one?"

"I think so." Castiel said as he continued scribbling on the walls.

"You _think _so?" Dean asked, not even noticing that he was leaning into Sam's warmth.

"It's complicated; I only know where the next lock is once I've opened the previous one." He said and sighed heavily before walking over to Bobby and handing him the knife.

"We need your blood next." He said.

"What, why?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed heavily again, letting them know he thought they were wasting time with all these questions.

"I told you, the locks are-"

"Everything that makes us…, well, us." Dean continued.

"Yes, and family is the greatest value you have." Castiel "Bobby's family."

"And so are you." Dean pointed out, thinking he understood why Castiel had sacrificed his own blood.

Castiel was quiet for a moment, like he felt like he didn't deserve that. "Thank you, Dean, I am Micah's protector in heaven, like I am yours."

Sam and Dean smiled at that.

"Well, here goes nothing." Bobby said as he cut his palm and the blood started running down his arm. Castiel took the blood and painted another symbol on the opposite wall.

The wind was suddenly blowing, and the windows crashed open. "We've got time." Castiel said before the Winchesters had a chance to react.

Dean smiled as Micah started fussing and Sam cooed him, pulled the stuffed cow out of his jacket pocket, and waved it in front of the little boy.

Dean made quiet shushing sounds and placed his hand on top of Sam's, and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Don't worry, baby." He whispered as he kissed Sam's knuckles and looked over to where Castiel and Bobby were calmly painting the wall. "Angels are watching over you."


	43. Clouds will rage

**Need reviews like air you guys, if you want me to continue this story, you are my inspiration!**

"Cas, they're getting closer." Dean said nervously as he moved even closer to Sam and Micah, he figured it had something to do with the bond he still had with Micah that he even knew that.

"I know." Castiel said, annoyed "Sam, give me your hand."

Sam handed Micah over to Dean, before walking over to where Castiel was standing and holding out his hand for him, he flinched a little as the blade broke through the skin in his palm.

Dean started rocking Micah back and forth, as he watched as Castiel and Sam made similar runes, patterns and symbols on the wall opposite of him. "I did not want this for you, son." He whispered into Micah's hair as he held the boy closer, helping him stay warm and safe. "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"That'll have to do." Castiel said as he took one last look at the wall before going over to Dean and grabbing his arm and cutting his palm.

"Ow, give a man a warning, Cas!" Dean exclaimed as he balanced Micah on his hip.

"We don't have much time." Was all Castiel answered as he ran his fingers through the blood and started drawing on the last wall in the small room.

"Still." Dean grumbled as Sam went over and looked at his brother's hand.

"Not that bad, Cas can heal it afterwards." He said.

"Yeah, or Micah'll do it if he feels up for it." Dean said and kissed the top of Micah's head.

"What?" Bobby asked as he walked over and joined them.

Dean only raised his eyebrows and started bouncing Micah again "Yeah, he healed me after I got a burn earlier."

Sam went from confused to a little scared to proud in a matter of seconds. "Good boy." He said and ruffled the little guy's short hair. "Good thing you're looking after your hopeless dad."

"Hey!"

"It's done." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean said and looked around the room "Now what?"

"It'll probably be easier if you put Micah down for a-"

"Not gonna happen." Dean just said, the last thing they needed right now was for Micah to think it was okay to start running around.

"Okay, give me your hands, the one with the cut." Castiel said, and they all did as they were told and presented their hands.

"Are you ready?"

"For what exactly?"

"You guys?" Bobby said nervously as the wind outside grew stronger and blew through the open windows. Dean was pretty sure he heard voices outside as well.

"Let's just do this." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and placed his hand on top of theirs and started chanting something. Dean looked over at Sam to see if he recognized the language, but his brother looked as confused as he was.

Suddenly the symbols on the walls started glowing bright red, and the windows crashed back and forth, as the wind grew stronger. The door slammed shut and Micah started fussing.

"Cas?" Dean asked nervously, but the angel continued chanting and tightened his grip on their hands.

Suddenly a smell of burning wood filled the room, along with a weird feeling of hope and fear all mixed together. It was overwhelming, and Sam and Dean both almost lost their balance.

Then suddenly Cas said "Close your eyes." And Dean was just able to hold Micah close to his chest so he couldn't see and close his own eyes before a bright light filled the room.

They could hear shouting and footsteps from outside and the wind picking up even further, then whispering voices, Micah crying and a loud "Dean!" before everything went completely silent and dark.

When Dean opened his eyes again, he was looking straight at an old TV. He quickly looked down to see Micah, and let out a breath of relief that the boy looked okay. Dean shushed him and held him close as he took a look around the room they were in. It was an old motel room, with a single bed and a small kitchen area. The only thing that stood out was the baby bag on the bed and a crib in the corner.

"Sam?" He tried, but did not get a reply. Where the hell was he? Was this meant to happen?

He took a few steps and looked around the room again; it looked like any other motel room he'd been through. "Do you know where we are, Micah?" Dean whispered as he bent over and got the spare knife he had around his ankle, before carefully checking out the bathroom and the closet. Nothing there.

He closed his eyes and tried praying for Cas, but no one showed up. "Great." He muttered, as Micah started fussing again. "Yeah, kiddo, you could probably use a good bath and some grub in you, huh?" he said as he started rocking the boy again "Maybe a good night's sleep?"

Dean thought about the situation for a moment, he wasn't sure if they were able to finish whatever process Cas had started, but he was pretty sure they'd gotten interrupted and Cas had sent him and Misha away to keep them safe, he recognized the feeling of getting zapped by now.

"Let's just check this joint out first, okay?" he asked Misha, who just answered with a "dada!"

Dean sighed "Yeah, we'll find dada soon, right?"

He took a look around the motel, the knife available in his pocket if he needed it, but everything seemed fine, he found out at the front desk that he was somewhere in Ohio. Great.

Apparently, the room was already rented for him as well. "I guess Cas had this whole thing worked out in case something went south, huh?" Dean said to Micah as he was bathing him, the kid just splashed the water around like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Come on, that's enough, let's get you changed and to bed, okay?" Dean said as he picked up the boy and wrapped him in a towel, Micah wasn't too happy about getting out of the bath though, which was weird because he was almost impossible to get in there as well.

After getting Micah a clean diaper and into the pajamas in the baby bag (Dean chuckled at the thought of Castiel trying to buy baby stuff) he hummed softly to him and held him against his chest and told him stories about all the brave adventures his daddies used to go on until the boy fell asleep in his arms.

"Please dream of toys and farm animals, and not demons and blood, kiddo." Dean said sadly as he placed the boy in the crib and pulled the blankets on top of him. "I'm right here, okay?" He said as he sat down in the chair next to the crib and falling asleep right there next to him.


	44. Two hunters and an angel-

«Castiel, where is he?» Sam asked, clearly impatient and worried, as they were running down the street and away from the Winchester's old house.

"He's safe." Was all Castiel answered and Sam quickly yanked him by the shoulder, making him turn around.

"Where-is-he?" He asked again strictly, it didn't' seem like he cared much for the demons hot on on their tail.

"He's safe." Castiel answered again "They are both safe, that's all I'm gonna say for now." He said and looked around "You never know who's listening."

Bobby put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder "Come on, kid, won't do Dean and Micah any good if we end up captured or dead."

Sam nodded in agreement, as they started following Castiel again. "Where are we going though?"

"Need to keep on moving until I can find out how to get to the next lock." Castiel said "And before you ask, yes, it worked."

"Okay, where's the next one? Oh, wait, let me guess, you're not going to tell me?" Sam asked, irritated and that's when Castiel stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and walked up to Sam.

"I am doing this, all of this, to protect you, all of you, and I know you're worried, but you have to trust me." He said, so strictly that Sam almost got chills. "Now, shut your mouth and let's keep moving."

Xx

Dean awoke by Micah's fussing and he almost fell out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in.

"What is it, boy?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes and got Micah out of the crib, thankful that he had not slipped out on his own. "You need a new diaper, that's for sure." He said and looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 06.12.

"You slept all through the night, huh?" Dean asked proudly "Good boy."

"Dadii." Micah answered "Cow."

Dean sighed and kissed Micah's cheek "I don't have cow, dada has him, but we'll find both of them soon enough, huh?"

Micah looked like he didn't believe him and Dean sighed heavily and put him on the bed "Let's get your diaper changed, huh?"

Xx

"So, what's with the box?" Sam asked as Bobby was trying to hot wire a truck they had found behind a closed gas station.

"It's the key." Castiel answered as he fiddled with the box with his hands.

Sam leaned against the hood of the truck and put his hands in his pocket, great; it was getting could as well. "Yeah, but you didn't even use it back there."

"It's enough just to carry it with us, it won't be opened until the final lock."

That wasn't exactly the full explanation Sam was hoping for, but he'd take what he'd get. "You're sure Dean and and Micah are safe?" he asked.

Castiel put the box back in his pocket and met his eyes "yes, they are safe."

Sam nodded "Good, and about before, I'm sorry, man, off course we trust you."

"I understand." Castiel answered.

"So, where are we headed?"

Castiel walked over to him as they heard the engine roar into life "To find your brother off course."

"Is he at the next lock?"

"Sort of."

Xx

"Misha, come on, eat your damn fruit." Dean said as he held the spoon against Micah's lips, but he just turned his head stubbornly.

"He's so cute." A voice suddenly said and he looked up to see their waitress smiling at them.

"Yeah, he really is, Christo."

She looked weirdly at him and raised her eyebrows "Excuse me?"

Dean coughed, not a demon then, "Nothing, could I get a refill, please?" he asked and pointed at his cup.

"Off course, you should try honey."

"What?"

"The fruit, that's what I had to do with my little sister to get her to eat her yoghurt."

"Thanks for the tip." Dean said and smiled at her as she went to get some coffee.

"Daddiii!" Micah laughed as he put his hand into the bowl of fruit in front of him.

Dean sighed and raised his eyebrows at the boy "Really, kid?" He asked and picked up Micah from the baby seat and placed the boy in his own lap.

"How your dada puts up with you all day while I'm at work is beyond me, you monkey." Dean said as he took a piece of banana between his fingers and held it up to Micah's mouth; surprisingly he opened his mouth and shoved it inside with his own hand.

"Good boy." Dean whispered against Micah's hair as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned Micah's hands.

"I see he's eating then." The waitress said as she came back with the refill. Dean looked at her nametag; Chloe.

"Yeah, finally." Dean answered with a smile "He can be real handful at times."

"Kids." She smiled "So, will anyone be joining you?"

Dean's smile dropped "I'm not sure, actually."

Chloe looked confused.

"Sorry, it's complicated, eeh, his other dad's out of town and I was supposed to meet up with him and some friends, but I'm not really sure where they are at the moment."

"Oh." She said, "Well, anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Actually, do you have a map over the area or something?"

She smiled "Let me ask the manager, I'm sure we have something."

"Thank you."

Xx

"So, two humans and an angel-"

"Bobby…." Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hairs.

"Sorry, kid, just trying to lighten the mood."

Sam was exhausted but offered Bobby a small smile, he just wanted all of this over with. He just wanted to see Dean and his son.

"There's nothing wrong with either Micah or Dean, I just picked up a read on them." Castiel said "Don't worry, the other angels can't track them."

"I know you'd never do anything that would hurt them intentionally." Sam said and offered Castiel a small smile as well and the angel returned it.

This was going to be okay, he was going to get his family back.


	45. When a kiss was the cure

«Shh, baby, it's okay.» Dean said as he rocked the little boy back and forth in his arms. Micah was fussing and throwing his arms around, having some sort of tantrum. "It's okay." He said again "Dada will be here soon."

Micah quieted down after a little while, after Dean hummed a few Metallica songs for him. He was walking around the pretty much empty parking lot in front of the motel, it was getting cold. Dean was starting to worry if it hadn't really been Cas who had showed up in his dream, earlier that night.

"Dean!" He heard a familiar voice call out and he let out a breath of relief as he turned around and saw Sam's grinning face.

"Sammy, thank God." He said as he made is way towards his brother and wrapped his arms around him. "Look, Micah, dada's here now." Dean said and gave the sleepy boy over to his other father, who held him tight.

"Bobby, Cas, you guys okay?" Dean was just able to ask before Bobby wrapped him in a hug.

"Jesus, kid." Was all he said before letting go and patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Sam looked around "Where the hell are we?"

"Sam!" Dean said at once and covered Micah's ears. Bobby had to chuckle.

"Funny, I always thought it'd be the other way around with you two idjits."

Dean rolled his eyes "I think I know where we are" he said as he got the map from his pocket and pointed at a road not too far away. "This is where we're going right?" he asked Castiel, who nodded.

"Yes."

"What is it?" Bobby asked curiously, trying to get a good look at the map.

"You said that the locks are everything that made us who we were, everything that led us to be who we are and that made Micah who he'll be." Dean said and nodded towards Castiel "This is the crossroad where I made the deal."

"The deal to save me?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, his little brother held Micah closer "Dean…" He whispered, and Dean just smiled at him and stroked his cheek before turning his attention back to the group.

"You guys ready? Let's go."

Xx

"I'm not putting my toddler on the dirty ground." Dean protested as they stood at the crossroad, it was weird being back there.

"You won't have to, we'll have to do it differently here, no walls." Castiel said as he started walking around, making markings in the gravel of the road with a stick.

"No blood?" Sam asked, almost laughing, as he played peak-a-boo with Micah as Dean cradled him.

Micah gurgled and tried to reach Sam with his fingers, Dean smiled and stepped closer to Sam. Sam took the opportunity to bury his face in his son's stomach and blow raspberries there.

"No, I don't believe we'll need any blood now." Castiel said as he finished the last symbol and then drew a large circle in the middle of them. "Step inside the circle."

They all did as they were told and looked between each other.

"Now, hold hands." Castiel said and Sam grabbed Dean's hand that was currently holding onto Micah, making sure Dean still had a good grip on the boy before grabbing Bobby's hand.

"This is so weird." Dean said as he grabbed Castiel with his free hand.

"Now, do as you did before, just close your eyes and concentrate."

"About that-" Dean said, stopping Castiel from chanting, he looked clearly annoyed.

"Hey, easy there, big guy." Dean said "I got this really weird feeling the last time-"

"Yeah, me too." Sam said.

"It was your feelings connected to the place you were in and the emotions tied to what that place meant for you later in life."

"I have a feeling that this place is gonna make me feel some heebie-jeebies too then." Dean said "Please, continue." He said sarcastically and Castiel did as he was told.

It was much like before, the symbols on the ground started glowing, the wind picked up, and Dean could feel a mixture of guilt and sacrifice and hope so strong that he almost fell flat on his ass. They kept their eyes closed as the a bright light flashed, only this time, when it was over, Dean was still on the road with his family.

"Okay, then." He said as he started rocking Micah "Weren't you a good boy, didn't make any fuss at all, did you?"

"That was really weird." Sam said and Dean could tell he looked almost sick.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked, but before he could get a response, Sam's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell straight to the ground.


End file.
